When Dead Boys Scream
by Tono-Danamaki
Summary: Something you should know: I'm dead. I watch the living. I suffer from my inability to suffer. But this story is not about me, it's about her, and the Red Assassin
1. Chapter 1

**Crap, I almost forgot: I do not own Devil May Cry

* * *

**

**AN INTRODUCTION TO FORTUNA, THE DARK KNIGHT, AND EXISTENCE**

* * *

People say life is hard, death is easy. I say life is difficult, afterlife is excruciating. Why? You know everything. But no one listens to you. You know what happened to them, but you can't tell anyone. They don't even know you're there, you were a witness, but no one can prove it. You are invisible.

**SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW:  
****I'm dead.  
****I watch the living.  
****I suffer from my inability to suffer.**

But this story as of right now, is not about me. It's about her. It's 5 a.m. She's dreaming about me. She sees the broken building, she digs until her hands are bloody. In the end, she holds a piece of a tombstone in her red hands. She sobs, and then wakes up sweaty and gasping for air.

**WHY DO I HAUNT HER?  
****I don't.  
****She haunts herself.**

By now her bodyguard—my replacement—has entered the room, worried for the girl. She tries to shrug it off. "It was nothing but a bad dream." Is what she says. Her bodyguard believes her, and finds it best not to mention me.

Reader, meet Kyrie. Kyrie is a songstress for the Castle Town of Fortuna. She's seventeen, she's often shy, she's heartbroken, but most importantly, she is beautiful. Then again, maybe that's just me talking. Did I mention? In my life, I loved her. In my afterlife, I still love her.

**FORTUNA ISLAND  
****They live a simple Castellan lifestyle, away from most technology.  
****They have their own set of "police": The Holy Knights.  
****Their lifestyle is most likely different from yours.**

In Fortuna, everyone's lifestyles revolve around a certain person: The Dark Knight Sparda. He is their god, they worship him, praise him, love him, swear their miserable lives to him and pray he will shield them from the storm.

**SOME SETBACKS:  
****Sparda did exist, he served in this town.  
****Sparda was a demon,  
****2000 years ago he separated the human world from the Underworld  
****This doesn't mean he's a god, though.  
****Just a very generous and kind being.**

Yes: Demons. Some of them even dwell in this island, mostly the Mitis Forest. They are terrifying, but that's why they have the Holy Knights: They're demon slayers. I was a Holy Knight once. It was because I was a Holy Knight that I died.

No, a demon didn't kill me. You'll understand soon enough what did happen to me. But in the meantime, I am getting distracted. I'll return you to the story of Kyrie.

* * *

Like anyone in the morning, she was very tired. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of her bed, she rubbed the temples of her forehead, trying to get rid of the memories. It didn't work. After all, I was a part of her that she could never forget. Not a lot of people could forget me, I was different from the rest of them. They wore white, I'd wear blue.

Her bodyguard Gloria began to search Kyrie's closet for something to wear. Her choice was a simple white long-sleeved gown with tall black boots. "For the Festival." She said to Kyrie, "They should look nice on you."

"Thank you, Gloria..." She whispers, her voice soft and shy, Gloria smiled.

**ABOUT GLORIA  
****She is tall with dark skin  
****Her hair is white and in a bob cut  
****Her eyes are blue.  
****She is voluptuous in everyway, down to cutting her dress in order to show cleavage.  
****An eye tease for every man she loves to put down.**

Regardless of these facts, Gloria loves Kyrie. When they first met, Gloria didn't want anything to do with a girl who would sob uncontrollably at every little thing that reminded her of me. Gloria never knew me. I think that's a good thing. We wouldn't get along.

**A VISUAL OF KYRIE  
****A small girl with long auburn hair.  
****Her eyes are a milky brown.  
****Her voice is exceptional.  
****Soft as she speaks.  
****Strong as she sings.  
****You pronounce it:  
****KEE-REE-AY**

I said her name wrong for the longest time. I had such a problem with it that when I was young I'd resort to just calling her "Kitty". She laughed every time I said that. When we were older, she'd meow softly in my ear and kiss me on the cheek.

Gloria left the room as Kyrie got dressed. When she was ready, she walked out of her room, and Gloria escorted her down to the town to celebrate the Festival of the Blade. Kyrie was pleased, but she was also devastated. This would be the first year she spent the festival without me.

Life is tough for those left behind.

**FESTIVAL OF THE BLADE  
****A celebration in Sparda's honor.  
****There are plays, acted by young children in costume.  
****Booths that sell sweets or gifts.  
****A small parade.  
****Happiness and Joy is spread throughout.  
****A sermon.**

Kyrie was to sing in introduction to His Holiness's sermon. I always hated the end of the Festival. For an atheist like me, it was the most boring part.

Kyrie watched everyone play and dance in the streets, Gloria at her side. This was, in fact, Gloria's first festival, she was Kyrie's bodyguard, and now Kyrie was Gloria's guide. It made Kyrie feel better, not just being the burden everyone had to carry around. Didn't change the fact that everyone had to stare at her and whisper to each other.

**SOMETHING UNPLEASANT I HEARD**

**"There, she's the whiny girl who cries a lot."**

**"She lost her lover, she has a right to be sad."**

**"Poor girl…if only she never met that horrid boy…"**

**"She needs to grow up"**

Words like these make me wish I was solid again. That I could wrap my arm around her shoulder and hold her close. That I could glare at all of them and tell them to "fuck off".

Wait. I can still do that. They just can't hear or see me, and Kyrie can't feel me.

See?

Afterlife sucks.

If there is one thing that people were right about, it was Kyrie's sudden ability to no longer smile. She never smiled since the day I became a spirit. Even showing Gloria the children chasing each other with wooden swords, she didn't smile.

As the children were laughing and playing, one of them didn't watch where they were going, and ran headfirst into the Supreme General of the Holy Knights. This little boy was mortified. The leader of the Knights was a fierce man who took down countless demons. He always had a stern look on his face. A glare that could kill.

No. He's actually not mean.

**THE GENERAL  
****His name is Credo  
****He stands 5'11  
****His eyes are a deep brown.  
****His hair is a chocolate that dangles perfectly at his shoulders.  
****He was my boss before death, and the last one I heard call my name.**

Instead of punishing the child for running without looking, like the boy thought he was going to do, Credo actually picked him up and lifted him to his feet, smiling. He even kneeled down to the boy's height, unsheathed his sword, and let the boy hold it, with Credo's help of course.

The boy was ecstatic, he was holding a real sword, made out of metal. It wasn't wooden, it wasn't short and skimpy. It was the sword of a Knight. This pleased him. He was happier than you could imagine. He even pretended that Credo wasn't there, that he was the only one holding the sword.

When the boy finally released the sword, he ran off, exclaiming, "I held a sword! I held a sword! It was real and everything!" The crowd laughed. Credo sheathed his sword, smiling.

One day that boy will be a knight. He will hold a real sword and fight real demons. He will protect His Holiness at all costs…even his own life.

Another sucker dragged into the never ending propaganda of the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIS HOLINESS, THE SONGSTRESS, AND THE PLOT**

* * *

After the child ran off, Kyrie walked away as well. She was pained everywhere she looked. Now she wasn't just imagining me everywhere she went, now she was seeing real people, everywhere. Living, breathing, happy people…

**A PROBLEM WITH THIS PICTURE  
****All the living, breathing, happy people were paired up.  
****A young boy and girl.  
****An adolescent couple  
****Newlyweds  
****An elderly couple.**

And here she was: 17 and already a widow. Sure, she could eventually move on, but keep this in mind: it had only been around ten months since I left my body (my body, not the Earth, as you may recall. I'm not in heaven, I'm nowhere near heaven.), It just wasn't long enough for her.

Kyrie tried to keep her tears from overflowing her face. The first Festival without me. I reached out to touch her, lightly brush her hair from her face, wipe her tears away, anything. But in the end, my hand only passed through her, like mist, a cloud, a ghost.

**A SIMPLE MESSAGE TO YOU  
****I hope you never experience this kind of suffering.**

If I could cry, I would. But ghosts have no tears. All I can do is stand and watch in shame as Kyrie suffers. Unfortunately since my death that's all she's ever done. As she tried to hide her tears and shame, Credo walked up to her and asked for a dance while the music played. Kyrie wiped her eyes, hoping to hide them from Credo. A failed attempt, as the tears were the reason Credo came over in the first place, and accepted his hand.

The two of them did not dance. They simply twirled around in circles, mostly because Credo never learned how to dance. He was too busy learning how to kill things with simple objects, how to build fires in an emergency, how to survive in the wilderness, how to listen, how to follow orders, how to sacrifice his whole existence for one man.

As you can see, there's no room to learn such a useless skill as dancing. It will never help him become a true knight.

I'll tell you a secret though:

When I was alive, Kyrie and I would sneak away so that she'd teach me how to dance. I'm still unashamed of my ability.

While Kyrie was having fun, she still did not smile. Credo noticed this, but it did not shock him. She just needed some more time, was all. A lot more time.

Ten months is a long way to go without smiling.

**ALRIGHT, FINE  
****Kyrie does smile.  
****But at the same time, she doesn't  
****There's no heart.  
****Can you really call that a smile?**

The aimless twirling ended, and Credo and Kyrie took their separate paths. Credo with the Knights, Kyrie with her bodyguard Gloria. Gloria asked her if it was fun. Kyrie shrugged, not really knowing what kind of answer to give her. In the meantime, Credo walked up to a very important man, and asked him a favor concerning Kyrie. The man gave a small wrinkled nod and an aged smile, and approached Kyrie and Gloria from behind.

**HIS HOLINESS  
****He is old  
****He is wise  
****Everyone listens to him  
****He is an amazing leader**

Gloria saw him first, of course, in her line of work, she has to make sure no enemies sneak up behind her and her subject. When she saw him, the man gave a gesture, and Gloria was walking in an opposite direction. Kyrie was about to follow her, when a wrinkled hand was placed on her shoulder. A raspy voice echoed in her ear.

"Come, child. I must have a word with you."

Kyrie turned around and looked at the man. The Vicar. Fortuna's leader. His Holiness.

What was she going to do? Nothing.

**POWER  
****If His Holiness wishes it, he shall have it.  
****A talk with a girl.  
****A piece of pie.  
****An explanation.**

**A WORD OF ADVICE  
****Don't disobey His Holiness.  
****His word is law.  
****No matter what.**

Kyrie complied of course, and she followed as His Holiness led her to a water fountain, the one near the Opera House. He sat her down next to him, and smiled a small, kind smile. "Credo tells me you're still unhappy."

Of course Kyrie's unhappy. It's called "mourning" for a reason. As the words sank into her mind, Kyrie tried to think of something to say. Nothing came to her, she looked down, ashamed. I wanted to punch His Holiness. He wanted her to feel guilty, he wanted her to feel like shit for being sad.

"Fuck you." I said. No one heard me. Good. If they had, Credo would have had me skinned and hung up to dry, so I continued, "It's not her fault, stop doing this to her. Leave her alone. I hate you. I hate what you've done to her. You're the reason she's feeling this way. You're the one who tries telling her to hide her sorrow. That she should feel like crap for mourning. That mourning is a sin."

I stopped, no, I didn't run out of breath. His Holiness patted Kyrie on the head. I cringed at the god-awful sight, but listened as he talked.

"Kyrie. It wasn't your fault he died, there's no reason for you to feel guilty, you should try to enjoy life while you're still living." He paused. Kyrie was silent as a few more tears fell from her shamed face. "I can't bring him back for you. You must accept that. Death is death, no matter how we pray."

"Stop lying to her." I whispered in anger.

"I'm…so sorry, Your Holiness."

"Don't apologize to this piece of shit." I snarled.

His Holiness smiled, and embraced her, I curled my lip up in disgust.

What was my problem? I was a teenager. I was dead. His Holiness was old. He was alive. And now he was comforting her. I couldn't. Call it jealousy if you will. I call it unfair.

What's that, you say? That's life?

No.

This is death.

I couldn't listen or look at the scene for another minute, and vanished. I found my only comfort in the old abandoned Fortuna Castle. As I was perched on one of the swinging chandeliers, I overheard a man talking. I had a feeling it was the lonely scientist who resided in Fortuna Castle, so I tuned it out.

Then, a gunshot.

I looked down, no one was there anymore. They had left. My only strip of evidence was a small canvas of His Holiness with a bullet hole through the head. Right in between the eyes.

His Holiness was going to be murdered.

**MY ONLY PROBLEM  
****How was I going to stop it?  
****What was I supposed to do?  
****How was I going to tell Credo?**

Time passed, everyone was calming down. Children's legs were getting tired of the constant running. People were rushing to buy a few more things before the booths all closed up. Some people said goodbye as they retired early into their homes.

Gloria rushed Kyrie into the Opera House and helped her with her scarf and tiara. She put her hair up in a bun, to look more formal.

Seats were being taken by the second. The Opera House was getting fuller and fuller. The Holy Knights followed Credo in, where they stood in a line at the right of the house. Several wished they could be sitting.

His Holiness was up front, at his pedestal.

The lights dimmed, Kyrie made her way to the circular stage, her heart raced as she looked at the large crowd. She saw a single empty seat. She tried to hold it in.

I was there. Believe me, I was. I was sitting in that seat, staring right at her. I willed for her to see me. Nothing. You can't always get what you want.

She began to sing. A beautiful song. The crowd was quiet as she sang, even children fussing earlier had calmed down.

**SOME LYRICS  
**"_**The light in your eye  
**__**Is an angel up high  
**__**Fighting to ease the shadow side."**_

As she sang, I lifted myself from my seat and walked up to her, I tried to touch her face. Same effect. Straight through. I would kill to give her a hint that I'm still here. If she could only feel my presence.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to her. She didn't hear me. Only the final words of her song echoed through the Opera House.

I hung my head and walked away. The song was over, the audience clapped. Credo and Gloria clapping the loudest. Kyrie saw a vision of red and blue, a smile. A tear escaped her eye.

**WAS IT ME?  
****No.  
****I was in the corner.  
****She was only imagining**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOOD, THE ASSASSIN, AND ALL OTHER THINGS RED**

Kyrie went to her dressing room, removed the tiara and took her bun out of her hair and put it back in a casual ponytail. She hung the formal scarf up and ran into the Opera House quietly as possible, but not before examining the necklace that dangled from her neck.

**THIS PIECE OF JEWELRY**

**Four wings  
****Two wrapped around a pink crystal  
****Two spreading out to the sky.  
****A present from me.**

As she found a seat next to Gloria, she heard His Holiness preaching about Sparda. The same old story: 2000 years ago he took up his sword for the sake of mankind and turned against his demon brethren. The rest he ever said to my ears was just "yadda yadda."

"And so I ask you to unite! And pray that if ever such a dark time were to revisit us, our gracious savior would shelter us from the storm! Let us pray!"

And with that, His Holiness clasped his hands and bowed his head. The rest of the Opera House followed suit. Even Gloria and Kyrie. Kyrie only prayed for so long, though. The praying began to remind her of me. I'd always leave at this part. The memories were just too much to bear, by this point. Kyrie shook her head and sighed. She stood, Gloria looked up.

"Something wrong?" Gloria asked.

"I want to leave." Kyrie whispered, "I want to go home."

Gloria nodded. "Okay, I'll catch up with you in just a second."

Kyrie turned and made her way out of the benches. She walked up to Credo and informed him of her leave. Credo sighed and whispered, "Be careful. And apologize to His Holiness before you leave. It's disrespectful to leave early."

Kyrie nodded, and nervously approached His Holiness' pedestal. She wiped some sweat from her forehead before speaking. "Y-your Holiness?"

She didn't think he heard her. Not until he winked. A good sign. It said to her "Go ahead, I won't punish you, child."

Kyrie breathed a sigh of relief. A little too soon though.

**THE NEXT FEW SECONDS**

**The shattering of glass.  
****A billow of red on the pedestal.  
****A small glare and a gunshot.  
****Kyrie's eyes widen.  
****His Holiness falls to the ground.  
****Dead.**

The billow of red stood up, and faced the crowd; his face was splashed with the blood of His Holiness. As he turned, a small drop of blood hurled from his face and made a small splotch on Kyrie's white dress. Kyrie looked up at him as he stood on the pedestal. The entire Opera House was silent. A deer in the headlights. The man looked so much taller than Kyrie as he loomed over her. He gave a small smile.

"Nice song." He whispered, staring at Kyrie.

What did Kyrie do? Regardless of this man complimenting her voice, she screamed. Loud. Her scream caused an entire chain reaction inside the Opera House. Everyone else screamed and jumped out of their seats, they all ran as fast as they could. They ran so fast, that an old man fell and was trampled to death by everyone else scrambling to get out.

**A DEFINITION**

**Horror:  
**_**1. Intense fear: a very strong feeling of fear, shock, or disgust  
**__**2. Intense dislike: a feeling of distress or distaste **_

Children screamed and cried, their mothers doing their best to comfort them and escape. Kyrie herself turned and ran.

As you may be wondering, the same time all this is happening, Credo began to run out, the rest of the knights following, they grabbed Kyrie's shoulders and pushed her out. A good thing too, her legs were previously frozen from horror. That's how she began to run away in the first place.

Credo did not join the knights on the stage and face off against the assassin; instead, he examined His Holiness' bloody body. His face had been nearly blown off; you wouldn't even be able to recognize him.

Meanwhile, as the knights face the assassin, he jumped off the pedestal and kicked the nearest knight away. The knight flew and hit a bench, breaking his neck and killing him. The assassin then drew out his sword.

**A COMPARISON**

**The Holy Knight's standard sword is single-bladed, four feet long and 1 ½ inches wide.  
****The assassin's sword is double-bladed, six feet long, and at least 3 inches wide**

The hilt of the assassin's sword is a horned skull with three bones sticking out. Two on the sides, the third is the handle by which he grips it.

To be fair, the Holy Knights had absolutely no chance against this assassin. Several of them were rookies. Some barely over eighteen. The ones who were experienced had gone missing. But that's a story for later, unfortunately.

As mentioned before, the knights tried to hold off the assassin. He brushed off their blows as if they were nothing. Swing. Miss. Parry. Swing. Parry. Miss.

The assassin had no time for sword games; he knocked one young knight down, set his foot on his chest and stabbed through him. The sound of metal slicing through flesh was felt in the assassin's hands. He turned to the next one, trying to run away.

"No you don't" The assassin whispered as he turned the knight to face him and stabbed him through the chest, with the knight still spitted on his sword, he swung it around, hitting two other knights, eventually all three of them were hurled into the air. Dead, as you can imagine.

More vicious swings echoed in the Opera House. More blows. More blood splashed on the ground. More bodies piled up.

**PLEASE DON'T WORRY**

**These particular knights have given up their humanity.  
****They've become no more than monsters.  
****They deserve what they are getting.**

The only one who remained was Credo, still cradling His Holiness' body in his arms, ready to take it away. The assassin turned to Credo. He unfortunately had his back turned. I became tense with worry. I didn't scream. No one would hear me. Kyrie, who was being escorted out by Gloria, turned and saw Credo in danger. Her elder brother was mere inches from death, and he wasn't even aware of it.

"Credo!" She screamed as she released herself from Gloria's grip. Gloria tried to follow her but was swept away by the rest of the crowd.

Now I had two things to worry about.

The assassin drew out his pistol, the one he used to kill His Holiness, and aimed at Credo, who turned around just in time to see. His legs froze in--you guessed it--horror, and all he could do was stare. Another deer in the headlights of a customized M1911 .

Fortunately, yet so unfortunately, Kyrie jumped in right on time and grabbed the assassin's gun. He fired, missing as her arms pushed his wrist. Angrily, the assassin swung his arm, smacking Kyrie and knocking her hard to the floor.

Kyrie looked up at him. Once again he loomed over her. She stared in horror at his bright blue eyes. One thing she couldn't stop staring at was his patch of messy white hair. Her broken heart nearly fell to pieces. As he stared once again, this time, he did not compliment her, "Nice move." Would have been what he'd say, but he was angry. He didn't have time for this kind of bullshit, and this time aimed his gun at her.

"NO!"

Credo and I said it at the same time. I got there first. I was aware that the bullet would go through me, but I didn't want it to happen. Even though I knew it was useless, I put my hand up to the muzzle of the gun.

I COULDN'T let it happen.

Kyrie didn't deserve to die.

She had done nothing.

**ANOTHER DEFINITION**

**Will**:  
_**1. Part of mind that makes decisions: the part of the mind with which somebody consciously decides things  
**__**2. Power to decide: the power to make decisions **_

My will to save her was what did it. I didn't become alive again. I wasn't even given an ability to let Kyrie see me. My will did not let me toss the assassin away with the flick of my wrist. None of that. I became solid, for only not even half a second. But that was enough to stop the bullet. I held it in my hand before it fell through me. I glared at the assassin.

"How dare you." I said. The assassin gave an angry sneer. He turned swiftly, his sword colliding with Credo's, making sparks. Gloria had made her way through the crowd and grabbed Kyrie's hand.

"Credo!" She whimpered.

"Gloria!" Credo demanded, now standing a safe distance from the assassin, sword at the ready, "Get her out of here! Now!"

Gloria nodded and took Kyrie out if the Opera House. His Holiness' body was carried away by three other knights who barely missed the assassin's sword.

The assassin wasn't expecting much from Credo. Unfortunately for him, he was unaware that the rest were rookies, Credo was their general. He was going to put up more of a fight than anticipated.


	4. Chapter 4

**MYSTERIES, A NEW LEADER, AND THE INVASION**

After a few seconds of thought, I remembered exactly where I was and what was going on. Kyrie was the only thing on my mind; I had a feeling that Credo would be fine against the assassin. Credo was tough like that.

Looking out of the Opera House, I saw Gloria leading Kyrie away. She was stumbling, tears were overflowing her face.

To Kyrie, it was like that tragic day all over again. Only this time it was her brother.

As she was nearly dragged across the town by Gloria, Kyrie's feet stopped altogether. The rest of the town was a distance away, hiding in their homes and closets. Gloria turned and stared at Kyrie's now paled face, runny nose, and red puffy eyes.

"I…I don't…want…to lose him…" Kyrie choked, struggling to find the words, fighting against her tears to get them out clearly. "No…no…no." Kyrie fell to her knees and placed her palms together, and prayed: "Lord Sparda, oh Lord Sparda. Protect Credo! Please! Lord Sparda!"

Gloria knelt down to her and hugged her tightly, consoling her as best as she could. I stood over them and watched as once again, Kyrie was ripped apart. I clenched my fists. I had to do something; I couldn't let Kyrie's suffering pile up.

I jumped back into the Opera House, where Credo was holding his own against the assassin, just as I knew he was. But Credo's face was pouring with sweat; blood stained his shoulder, his moves were getting a little bit slower, whilst the assassin was hardly exhausted. His face wasn't wet, and he wasn't making any extra efforts to swing his sword.

In the end, Credo was still only human.

While their swords collided, the assassin lifted his foot and kicked Credo to the floor.

A dirty trick, effective though.

**THE NEXT FEW MINUTES**

**The assassin jumps on Credo, one leg on his chest. **

**He's prepared to strike the final blow.**

**I can hear Credo's heart racing.**

**I can sense the last thing on his mind:**

**Kyrie.**

If I had a heartbeat, it surely would have stopped.

Before it could happen, Gloria ran and attacked with her curved knife. The assassin evaded her attack and jumped away. A small cut was visible on his face and he wiped a trickle of blood away. Within seconds though, the cut healed completely—not even a scar was visible.

Gloria helped Credo to his feet; neither of them took their eyes off the assassin. "He's a demon." Credo said. The assassin scoffed and shook his head impatiently.

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" He growled, then looked up at the domed roof and the broken glass ceiling that he came from. Credo and Gloria knew exactly what he was thinking, and ran at him.

The assassin pulled out two pistols—one black, and the silver one he used to kill His Holiness with—and shot at their feet. Gracefully he jumped up and bounced off the walls and sat at the edge of the broken glass roof, his feet dangled down at Gloria and Credo as he gave them a smirk.

"You're pretty impressive, for a human. At first I thought you were another one of them." He called from above, pointing at Credo's fallen men.

Credo and Gloria both looked down at them, their hoods were off, revealing their almost charred looking faces, sharp fangs, and glowing, dead, yellow eyes.

"What the hell…?" Credo whispered. He looked up to question the assassin, but unfortunately, he was gone.

**SKIP TWO HOURS**

**Several knights came back and took the bodies to be buried. Credo asked them if they knew about their grotesque features, but no one could comprehend it.**

**Kyrie ran up to Credo in joy and nearly knocked him over, with him being injured in battle. She began to wrap his shoulders in gauze as she expressed how happy she was to see he wasn't dead.**

**Other knights returned to clean up the mess, one came back bearing information.**

"Fortuna Castle?" Credo confirmed.

"Yes sir, that's what the witnesses have told me." The young recruit said, "They also say that he stole some apples and a few bottles of alcohol."

The entire Opera house fell silent for a while. Gloria's snicker broke the silence, "The poor man was hungry." Credo shot her a glare.

"How dare you crack jokes in our time of crisis. As for you." He turned to the young recruit, "In the future, you can let slide something of little importance, especially in this type of situation."

"Careful Credo, if you crease your face too much, it'll stick." Gloria joked, earning her another glare from Credo. To some it would seem that Gloria was only trying to provoke Credo, but what she was trying to do was clam him down. He could see that was her main intention, and sighed, placing his hands behind his back and walking towards his recruits.

"His Holiness, our Vicar, Sanctus, has been murdered. Murdered by a demon, a ruthless demon who has both a powerful sword and firearms in his arsenal. We must do what we can to make sure that this threat is taken care of, before this…devil slaughters the entire city."

"But, what if his intentions aren't to kill the entire city? We don't know-"

"Of course we don't know! We know nothing about this thing! We have no leads! That's why we must kill him!" Credo sucked in some more air, and continued calmly, "You…are all still young. I can't risk your lives when five of you have already been killed within mere minutes by this devil. I will go to Fortuna Castle, and I will hunt him down."

Kyrie immediately stood up from one of the benches and grabbed Credo from behind. "You can't!" She wailed, "You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"Kyrie get off me! It has to be done!"

"No, Credo!" Gloria snapped, "You're not doing this, not alone!"

"Yeah, yeah, Chief. I mean…with…His Holiness dead and all…doesn't that make you the new Vicar of Sparda?"

Once again a wave of silence filled the Opera House. Credo was in shock. A secret smile formed on Kyrie's lips. Victory was hers.

Gloria seized this moment, and patted Credo on the shoulder. "Yes, Your Holiness, that means we'll have to keep you nice and safe, won't we?"

"N-no, I have to track him down before he can cause anymore damage."

"Credo, he's heading to Fortuna Castle, there is no damage he can cause that isn't there already. While he's there, we should take the time to go to Headquarters and plan this whole thing out, before he comes for us. Besides, you shouldn't go to Fortuna Castle anyways, not with all those missing cases."

"She's right." A knight said, "No one's come back from Fortuna Castle."

Credo shook his head, "There were several who came back!"

Kyrie intervened, "Only two ever came back! And they were all babbling about a ghost! Credo…please, not only is the castle dangerous in itself, but now that…thing is wandering around in there. You can't go…"

Credo looked all around the Opera House, eyes stared at him, begging him. It was then that Credo felt the weight. He was now the Vicar of Sparda, Fortuna's leader. Now the Festival of the Blade was his job to maintain, now young people seeking advice would come running to him. Now he was the one in need of countless bodyguards, now he was going to be the one young knights would sacrifice their lives for.

Sweat dripped off his forehead, Credo began to feel faint. He looked down at his sister, then at the mighty statue of Sparda himself. His fingers trembled as he swallowed nervously. Kyrie gripped his hand and stood next to him, she had a small frown on her lips, but an expression to show that she was with him.

This kind of thing was unavoidable anyways, Credo was always a great leader, it made sense that he'd become the next Vicar, he just didn't expect that it would happen so fast. No one really did.

As the siblings were having an almost telepathic conversation, the ground began to rumble. I clenched my fist and jumped outside, where I saw them all: the entire town of Fortuna was running for their lives from demons. Scarecrows.

**SCARECROW**

**A burlap sack filled with straw and demonic bugs known as Trypoxylus.**

**The bugs move as one, attacking with a blade attached to their arm, sometimes their leg.**

**They're a puny, lesser demon. But when you're just a defenseless human, they can kill you.**

Dragged out of their homes by fear, the civilians ran. Once again, children were sobbing, people were screaming, the slow ones tripped and became either trampled, or sliced by the demon's blades. It was a horrific sight. Children and adults alike were being slaughtered. I counted two children, four women, and six men dead before Credo and his subordinates made their way out of the Opera House.

Immediately Kyrie gasped and pressed her face against Credo's shoulder. Credo drew his sword and nodded at his knights, who charged the demons. The knights did a better job fighting off the scarecrows than the others did fighting the assassin. As they fought, they pushed the civilians towards safety. The best bet being Headquarters.

Credo pushed Kyrie towards the gate to leave with the others, The gate that would lead to Headquarters. Kyrie complied, but something caught her eye.

**WHAT SHE SAW**

**A child hovering over the bodies of his dead parents.**

**A scarecrow coming towards him, laughing.**

I acknowledged that Kyrie protected her brother out of love, but this was something different. Kyrie was putting herself in unnecessary danger, this was like her throwing herself in front of Credo hoping that she'd stop the bullet. This was sacrifice.

As she ran, she held the child in her arms just as the demons jumped for their attack, there was no possible way to avoid being hit, I screamed her name as loud as I could. No use. No point. I trembled as I lifted my hands up to shield my sight.

"GLORIA!"

Credo's voice echoed in my head, I let my eyes see, and there was Gloria, her curved blade in her hand, and wiggling, falling burlap sacks at her feet. Kyrie was behind her, cowering with the child. I became at ease again.

"Get out of here, Kyrie!" Gloria demanded. Kyrie nodded, and carried the boy away. She put him on the ground and pushed him towards Headquarters, another woman came and took the boy's hand and together the two of them ran away.

Kyrie sighed, and looked over by the water fountain, another child was behind there. Kyrie's heart got the better of her, and she ran towards the child, this time it was a young girl, hiding. Kyrie stood her up and assured her that everything would be alright and pushed her toward the gate.

The girl was gone, Kyrie took one last look around. That was then she heard the explosion. She turned around, the gate was collapsed, rubble completely blocked the way. As she looked in terrified awe, even I was curious as to what happened, and looked around.

Credo and Gloria were both gone. No one else but Kyrie was around.

"Kyrie?"

Credo's voice, from the other side of the rubble. Kyrie put her hands to her lips, gasping. She ran to the rubble.

"Credo?"

"Kyrie? Kyrie! What are you…?"

"What happened?" Kyrie whimpered.

"No, no, NO!" Credo yelled, "You idiots! We left…we…KYRIE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE! Didn't anyone check for her? Gloria!"

Gloria's voice: "I thought she took off with that kid!"

"Me too."

"Kyrie!" Credo spoke, "What were you doing?"

"Credo! I'm so…I…" Kyrie took in deep breaths, then sobbed. I looked up at the rubble. It was far too high for Kyrie to climb without seriously injuring herself. I kneeled down and tried to pat her back.

"Kyrie! Hang on! I'm coming!"

"Are you crazy? If you try to climb it, it'll all collapse! It'll kill you!"

"Then what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait?"

I turned around and saw them coming, another flock of scarecrows. Kyrie was still on her knees, whimpering. I tried to catch her attention as they came closer and closer, they were aware that Kyrie was there. Not her though, she was oblivious to the danger.

They kept coming and coming. I screamed at her, "get up" "move" "look out", nothing I said got to her. They came, Blades lifted and ready. That was when she turned. Angrily I swung my arm at them.

Kyrie was covered in straw and lifeless burlap sacks. I looked at my arm, my right arm, my claw. It finally made sense. It didn't have to stop in the Opera House, I could still protect her. And now, I had to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, sorry guys, my computer got a virus so I can only do this from the Library. Updates will be slow from here on._

_Sorry  
_

* * *

**DANGER, DANGER, AND MORE DANGER**

Kyrie was gasping for air, she was aware of the danger she was in, and stood up, she could still hear Gloria and Credo arguing on the other side. She didn't know what to do, if she tried to climb over to Credo, the rocks would collapse and bury her, and she didn't feel she had the time to sit around and wait for the knights to dig through.

Even that process would put everyone in danger of the rock collapsing on them. Kyrie looked around, and finally had an idea. She turned to the pile of rubble.

"Credo! What about Port Caerula? You could use the boats from headquarters and go around, and meet me there!"

There was a silence, then Gloria's voice, "You could try that. It might work."

"Be careful, Kyrie." Came Credo's worried voice.

"Don't worry Chief…" I said, "I'll take care of her…"

Kyrie took in a deep breath, "I'll see you soon. I promise." She turned her heel and ran out of the town plaza, the run to the port wouldn't take too long, but now the streets of Fortuna were flooded with demons. I followed at Kyrie's heels. Scarecrows kept coming at her, I swept them away, by the third time I had done it, Kyrie looked up, tears in her eyes, and clutched her necklace.

"Is that you?" she whispered.

"It is." I answered.

She shook her head, "No…I'm just lucky. He's not here, he's dead." she then continued to run to the port.

**WHY?**

**I asked myself this question.**

**I was there, I was protecting her.**

**And she didn't believe in me.**

Over and over again I found myself asking why she didn't believe that even in death, I was still looming over her, watching her, protecting her. What could have been said to make her feel that I was forever gone? Death is death, as His Holiness had said, but that didn't mean that death meant departure. When one is dead, it's not always true that they cross over onto Heaven or Hell or whatever there is. Sometimes the dead have unfinished business.

I had unfinished business, a lot of it.

Time passed, Kyrie ran, her methods were smart: stay out of the scarecrow's sight. I was proud to see her not only plan her strategies, but to watch as those strategies were successful. Not one demon saw her, she was quiet, and smart.

At the port, she looked around for danger, and sat at the edge of one of the docks, watching the sunset. I hovered over her protectively. I even, for only a second, tried to pretend that I was still alive, but it just doesn't work.

You just can't pretend, especially not when you've already accepted your fate.

It got darker, footsteps approached. I tensed up. Kyrie stood.

"Credo?" She whispered.

"No, Kyrie, he was coming by water. These footsteps are heavier than Credo's." I hoped she'd figure it out and hide. I knew exactly who was coming.

After all…they said he was heading for Fortuna Castle, but they never once thought that he'd consider taking a detour.

The man in the red coat was approaching, fast. And Kyrie was in plain sight.

She wasn't moving. She had a strong belief it was her brother. Too strong.

I watched as he advanced the port, his destination was the bridge that led to the mining fields on the other side. If Kyrie got in his way again, who knew what he would do? Especially with her being completely alone.

Kyrie was too confident, she ran out to greet what she thought was her brother, she froze when she saw the Red Assassin running towards her. He looked at her, but continued to run. If he tried to hurt her, I knew exactly what I'd do. I stood in his path just in case he tried something funny.

He skidded to a halt, his eyes glistened with anger.

"Get out of my god damn way!" He yelled. Kyrie whimpered and fell back.

But he wasn't talking to her, she was hardly even in his path.

He was talking to _me._

He looked directly at me, glared at me, I could even see that he was reaching for his gun. I creased my face into a scowl, and took a large step to the left. He shook his head and continued on running. Kyrie gasped for air. I tried to comprehend it all.

Of all the people in Fortuna, the one who could see me was a terrorist.

As I was trying to figure out just why it was him, I could hear Kyrie's heart beat slowing from the rush. I looked over my shoulder and checked on her, to see if she was feeling alright. Among her, I could hear the assassin's heartbeat from the other side of the bridge.

He was looking at me, from the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was plotting something. I shook my head. This man had asked me to move, he was getting ready to shoot me, and now, he seemed to be plotting my demise.

He had no clue that I was already dead.

Regardless, I didn't want to provoke the assassin. He already seemed aware of the relationship between Kyrie and I, and the last thing I needed was for him to take her hostage when I could barely fight as it was. Making myself solid for a split second would destroy a lesser demon, deflect a bullet, but it could, in no means, kill a powerful devil.

I turned the other way, and checked on Kyrie, who was taking deep breaths while looking out for her rescue boat. As she looked around, I couldn't help myself. I had to check Credo's progress, though I didn't want to leave Kyrie alone, especially not with the assassin so close.

And then there was that, what if I disappeared and he figured out I was just a ghost? Would he go after Kyrie? Or would he leave her be? I looked back at the assassin, he was still glaring at me, something told me he was anticipating me to make the first strike.

I took a few steps away from Kyrie, if he decided to shoot me, I didn't want the bullet to whiz through me and hit her. She was still looking out to the horizon, it was getting dark. She shivered and crossed her arms, trying to warm herself up. The assassin began to examine her, and looked out to the horizon as well, curious as to what she was looking for.

He looked back at me, I quickly looked away. How was I going to tell him I wasn't trying to pick a fight? If I told him so, he'd reply, and I didn't want to scare Kyrie, I realized I could lead him into the mining area and talk to him there, but I was so worried about leaving Kyrie alone. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave her alone, but at the same time, I couldn't just allow the assassin to be so close to her. Especially after he had already tried to kill her.

Kyrie was still waiting for her rescue, the decision was killing me. The assassin was still staring me down, I shook my head. I prayed, then walked over to the other side of the bridge, I signaled for the assassin to follow me, and hoped he would comply.

Before I could get far enough, I heard rumbling, and Kyrie's screams filled the dusk. I could hear her, unable to tell the sounds of her footsteps pounding on the ground from her heart pounding against her ribcage.

I was too afraid to look back. Afraid that she was gone. Afraid that if I did, I'd only see her glistening blood splattered across the port. As I was debating whether to turn around or not, Kyrie ran right through me, gasping and choking. I then found the will to turn around and saw the Red Assassin fighting off against a type of scarecrow, large and round, and four blades for each arm, as well as an extra blade on its back. I figured it wasn't the time to worry about demons when Kyrie was already safe.

I watched as she hid behind two dumpsters. I decided to take this chance as well. The Red Assassin was preoccupied with demons, and Kyrie was in hiding.

I had to check on Credo and Gloria.

How were Credo and Gloria doing? In the thirty minutes it took Kyrie to get to the port, it took them an hour to get to headquarters. They had detours of their own to get through, demons to slay, and people to protect. Even when they made their way to headquarters, there were only more things to take care of. Unfortunately for Credo, they couldn't just run to the boats and go.

I was just as frustrated as Credo with this predicament, and returned to the port, next to Kyrie, who was still hiding behind the two dumpsters, cowering in fear. I looked around, the Red Assassin was looking for me, no doubt about it. On the other side of the port, he noticed a scarecrow in the control room and shot it. Kyrie jumped, having a feeling that he had shot at her.

The chains began to move then. A loud continuous creaking noise filled Kyrie's ears. The assassin turned and watched as the drawbridge was lifted up. He brushed it off as nothing and continued looking for me in the mining area.

Kyrie ran from her hiding place and gasped in horror at the bridge. Her only path home was blocked. As she ogled the erect bridge, she heard the snickers of a nearby scarecrow. As it hobbled over to her, she ran to the first mining area at the Ferrum Hills.

On the landscape, four long buildings stood in a neat order. Kyrie figured she could hide from the scarecrow in one of the buildings. She was about to enter, when she heard the Red Assassin tromping around inside. She listened as furniture was tossed around, as though he was looking for something.

Kyrie ran to the side of the house, out of his sight, to her left, just 1000 feet away, there was an opening, a path that lead up to the top of the hill, She then shook her head, if she did that, they'd only continue to cross paths. Next to the opening however, was a truck. Kyrie figured if she could hide in there, the assassin would pass by her.

It was a good plan, but Kyrie's problem was the Red Assassin. How was she going to avoid him? How could she get into the truck without drawing his attention? She sucked in some air, and circled the building, hoping she'd be able to sneak around.

I lifted myself for a pan view of the assassin; he was still looking around for me. Of course he'd have no clue to look up. As I watched him, he scratched his head, I had a feeling that he knew that Kyrie was around; after all, when the Mega-Scarecrow attacked her, she had no choice but to run past him to get to safety.

Deep inside I hoped she was too small for him to have noticed.

**OF COURSE**

**A proper description of the Red Assassin:**

**He stands maybe a little bit taller than 6'4**

**He has a muscular build.**

**His eyes are a bright blue**

**On his chin he sports stubble**

**His hair is white and dangles in a mop-top at his neck**

**His age has to be around 27**

As Kyrie tried to run away, she looked up to the large monument atop the hill. A large black rectangular stone stood, emerging over the hills. As she stared in wonder at it, a hole burned inside, glowing red, illuminating her face, as she stared, a blaze of fire flew out, scorching all the buildings in sight, Kyrie fell to the ground and noticed that her dress was on fire, frantically she began to stomp it out. As the flames were extinguished, she looked up and saw the monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**THEMONSTER**

**It's four stories high**

**It has the dark body of a lion**

**The torso of a man**

**The head of a lion.**

**It's mane and tail are not covered in fur--but in fire.**

Kyrie looked at the beast, the Red Assassin shook his head, he was arrogant, he had no fear of this monster; he could care less for its size, its appearance, or even the large, flaming club in its hand. The Red Assassin was in a league of his own.

Kyrie was scared, but would not let it engulf her, she looked at the truck she had been aiming for, and then at the assassin. Surely he was distracted with this much more formidable opponent before him. Choking for air, sweat from the heat falling down her face and her eyes blurred from the flames, Kyrie bolted for the truck.

As she opened the door, a thought occurred to her—most vehicles run on gas. If she were to hide inside the truck, and have the monster attack her, the truck would go up in flames…

Closing the door, Kyrie realized she only had one other option, to go up to the mining area, and lay low until the fighting was over, then she could turn around and head back to meet her brother at the port.

As Kyrie was running up to the mines, the Red Assassin was growing angrier and angrier.

**WHY?**

**As the lion of flames walked, it observed everything around him:**

"**The human world…it's been a while"**

"**Where are all the humans?"**

"**Have they gone…extinct?"**

**Of course, it missed the Red Assassin completely.**

Groaning, the assassin jumped on the lion of flames and ran across his body, jumping, and stomping ferociously on its head. He landed perfectly on the roof of one of the houses that had not yet been engulfed by the flames.

"Over here, ugly." He taunted.

The monster glared at him and roared loudly, causing the flames all around it to grow stronger, both the Red Assassin and the monster were poised for a fight.

He saw me then, and gaped, he stared at the beast, then back at me. I turned around and returned to make sure Kyrie was alright. As she was trekking through the mines, she had made a terrible discovery—Scarecrows lurked there as well. As her defense, she'd sneak around a crate and push it to drive the monster's attention away from her. She'd then use this time to climb up higher and closer to safety.

The only problem was, at the direction she was going, there would be no safety.

She climbed, I followed. She hid, I scouted. She ran, I pushed her along. Near the end of the tunnel, snow began to flit down from the sky and gently brush at her head. She was at Lamina peak. I smiled at her success, and disappeared back into the mining area, as I turned I came face-to-face with the Red Assassin.

As he glared, blood ran down his face, a small scrape from the monster. He pulled his gun out again and aimed at me. I made no movement, no change in my features. He refused to move as well. For a small while, we simply stared at each other, I wasn't breathing, he seemed relaxed with his lungs.

The tunnel began to shake above us, chunks of rock fell towards us. I heard the roar, then.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!"

"You didn't finish it off?" I yelled.

"You can talk?" He retorted. "Who the hell are you?"

"Why didn't you kill it? It's coming after you!"

More crumbling, more rocks falling, I watched as a scarecrow was crushed. The Red Assassin walked closer to me, I took a step back, he continued talking, "Who are you? Why…why do you…?"

"Shut up! You aren't at liberty to talk! That thing is crushing the mountain! If it collapses, there will be no path to the peak or to the port! Now go kill that damn thing before we're both screwed!"

"_I'm_ not at liberty to talk? _You're_ the one with the gun to your face!"

"Forget your stupid gun! Get out and finish it off!"

"Why don't you go out there and do it? What are you so worried about? You afraid we're going to die by the rocks or something?"

Angrily I whispered back, "I could care less about the rocks, I have no lungs…"

He lowered his gun, a look of confusion on his face, "The hell are you going on about?" Another rock fell, it landed inches from the Red Assassin, he didn't even flinch. This man apparently did not fear death, he seemed to even welcome it.

More roaring, more crushing, more rocks, still neither one of us moved. The Red Assassin then began to show a hint of humanity and put his gun away. He chuckled, "I get what this is about! You want the choir girl to get home!"

My jaw clenched, "This…this isn't about her." I snarled.

"Of course it is! You can't fool me, kid." He took in a deep breath, "And wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to her…?"

I reacted immediately, and swung my fist at him. It hit him dead-on. He stumbled, and stared at me in shock.

"Punk…" He chuckled.

I had a new plan: I'd let the mountain collapse, and as it collapsed, I'd make sure HE was killed. He drew his sword and swung at me. I grabbed it and pushed him back. He was even more shocked, especially that it took little effort for me. He creased his eyebrows, and swung at me again, I pushed him back one more time, it made me stumble a little bit, but I kept my footing.

Wait. Was I even touching the ground? I couldn't remember.

"The…hell?" He said, as he maintained his balance. I turned for a second and led my sight over to Kyrie, to check if she was alright. She was looking at the beauty of snow, in safety. Good. I returned my sight to my area, and saw him swing again, I was too late to block, the sword went right through my midsection.

To his amazement, I did not fall in two pieces. His eyes widened. Rocks continued to fall, the tunnel had almost collapsed. He looked up at the ceiling, he was doomed.

"I'll see you in hell…" I taunted.

"You're…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the mines caved in. I closed my eyes and returned to Kyrie, who was staring in horror at the collapsed mines. I felt terrible, knowing what I had done to her…

**I ONLY HAD TWO CHOICES**

**Let him, or worse, the demon find her on her way back to the port**

**OR**

**Keep her at least somewhat safe on the mountain.**

It was a catch-22, and I had to choose the better option. It wasn't safe on the mountain, but it wasn't extremely dangerous, either. I had to do whatever I could to keep Kyrie safe as possible. I just hoped that Credo and the rest of the Order could reach her in time.

It was time for me to check on them once more.

They had made it to Port Caerula. It was after dark by then, I could hear Credo and Gloria yelling her name loudly. Several knights had to remind them to quiet down, there were still several demons present. Lanterns dimly lit the area, there was no blood on the ground--much to Credo's relief.

**POINTLESS WHISPERS**

"**Kyrie, it's me, Credo, Gloria's here too."**

"**You don't have to hide anymore, come out."**

"**Kyrie! Where are you?"**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**KYRIE!"**

"Credo…"Gloria said after Credo's last outburst, "I…I don't think she's here…"

Credo glared at her. He knew what she, and several other knights, were thinking, it was far in the back of his head as well, but he refused to believe it.

His sister wasn't dead--she simply could not be dead. Kyrie was somewhere. Just because she wasn't where she said she was going to be didn't mean she was just dead. It meant she was somewhere else.

Credo wouldn't leave the port, He stood upright and waited patiently. Unfortunately for the knights, he wouldn't let them leave either.

You could say that Credo was being selfish, that he wasn't acknowledging that there were other people with missing, or dead, family members in the ruins of Fortuna, but Kyrie was his little sister, she was the last shred of family he had left. He wasn't going to abandon that. However, he eventually came to his senses, and sent a few other knights off to where they felt they needed to be.

In the end, only he and Gloria remained at the port.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched as the snow fell around her, enveloping her in the purest white. An angel on the mountain. As I watched, there was a faint heartbeat in the distance, the shuffling of debris, a steady clinking of metal, and a gasp for air.

He was still alive. She was still in danger. But to top it all off, now he knew I was just a spirit, he knew what my weakness was.

Kyrie did not know what was coming, and continued to move forward. I returned to the pile of ruin, and saw the Red Assassin on his hands and knees, away from the collapsed mine. There were several bruises on his arms that I could see, and they were yellowing and healing fast.

A stream of blood ran down his face and off his chin, he wiped at it, only smearing it more. "He…was dead." He mumbled to himself, "But, he deflected a bullet. He was pushing me back!" He shook his head. "He's a…ghost." The Red Assassin groaned faintly and rested in the mud, the blood, and the snow.

I took this moment to look into his soul.

**THE FIRST MEMORY ON DISPLAY: **

**A blood-stained room**

**A woman, maimed,lying face down on the floor**

**The stink of hatred and revenge**

**The consolation of survival**

**The terror of loneliness**

From then on it only got worse, yet it got better. As I watched his victories, his losses, his torment, his pleasure, his love, his hatred, his relief, and his rage, I understood him, I felt for him. If I could, I would have cried for him. I left him alone to rest and checked on Kyrie. She was running through the snow, stopping every now and then to observe the beauty of the world. Taking in a deep breath, she slowed her pace and walked, she paused when she saw what was in the distance:

Fortuna Castle.

**THECASTLE**

**Once a famous tourist site**

**Then the murders began**

**Commonly known as the missing people**

**Their blood runs through the pipes of this landmark**

This, Kyrie was aware of, and because of it, she was terrified to move on any farther. She stood, staring at the castle, and took a step back, as she did so, the cliff she was standing on, began to collapse, she slid down and rolled against the frozen dirt and rocks. She stood up with difficulty, and looked up from where she fell, she wouldn't be able to climb back up.

Looking up at the cliff and trying to figure out just how she was going to get up, she realized she wasn't alone. The once innocent fall of snow became a violent storm. Wind blew fiercely, the frozen air nipping at her violently, scratching her face and neck. Turning around, she saw that this was no sudden change of the weather, it was the presence of three demons.

**FROSTS**

**Elite warriors of the demon emperor himself.**

**Six foot tall reptiles, their skin blue, their eyes red**

**Their claws are made of ice, often shot out as projectiles**

**They live by snow, and travel by frozen gusts**

The leader Frost crouched, staring at Kyrie. It was going to pounce. They were hungry. Kyrie was petrified. The leader lunged forward, its claws ready for the kill, Kyrie screamed, even though she knew no one was going to hear her.

Or did someone hear her?

I jumped in front and swiped at the demon. It jumped back, unable to see me or smell me, the other two Frosts ran up to their leader, and together, the three of them began to circle Kyrie.

Frosts were smart, organized demons, unlike scarecrows, they didn't aimlessly attack, they planned and followed through. This made them all that more terrifying. As they circled Kyrie, I became aware of my situation, if all three of them attacked, I would only be able to protect her from one.

The first one struck, I blocked that one, another lunged at Kyrie, she drew back, the claws only scratched her. Two swipes on her chest, deep, but not deadly. They still hurt her like hell, another one attacked, I blocked that one for the split-second I was always given, and went back to Kyrie, who was running, clutching her breasts as the warm blood flowed through her dress. Tears fell, but she did not wail, she would do so later, when it was safe.

Though she and I were both afraid that it would never happen.

One of the three Frosts shot out its three claws at Kyrie, three more claws regenerated, one of them missed, the other two grazed her stomach and her thigh. As the sharp, flying ice hit her leg, she stumbled and fell. The leader Frost used the frozen air around it to appear before Kyrie. It prepared for the final blow, Kyrie slowly lost consciousness, I tried to attack it, but one of the other Frosts appeared in front of me and held me back.

**AT THAT MOMENT**

**He was there, he stabbed the leader Frost with his sword and swung it away.**

**Kyrie's scream awoke the Red Assassin**

The other two Frosts were baffled, but immediately regained order and attacked the Red Assassin. Their logic being less mouths to feed, and a larger, more nourishing prey to feed on. They were distracted from Kyrie completely. I was at her side in less than a second. She wasn't dead, her breathing, however, was faint. She was loosing far too much blood.

"Oh, God…save her…" I begged, fearing that I'd soon see her spirit…as my terror rose, I saw her transparent soul remove itself from her body, she looked at me in shock. She wanted to say my name, wanted to cry, wanted to hold me, but she couldn't find herself capable of the actions.

Kyrie was dead.

I buried my face in my hands, then heard the air being sucked into the lungs. As I allowed myself to look again, Kyrie's soul was gone, a green fluid was splashed on her body, some of it absorbing into her wounds. She was gradually healing.

**DEMON FLUID**

**It's a green color**

**It runs through demons veins**

**It's what heals them from their wounds**

**It can work on humans as well**

The Red Assassin had sliced a Frost in half towards her, in order to save her, something I couldn't do, I was grateful, but I refused to show it. Not like there was anything I could do.

Kyrie's heart began to beat again, blood flowed through her veins. She was alive again. No thanks to me. That truth tore me apart, ripped me limb from limb, healed me up, and killed me again.

As I hovered over her body, his shadow approached. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. His footsteps crunched as they got closer, his boot stood right through my head, I could feel his scowl, and even taste his reluctant sympathy.

**THINGS I HATE **

**I hated being dead**

**I hated wandering Fortuna**

**I hated knowing everything**

**I hated how I couldn't save her**

**But most of all, I hated that ****he**** saved her while I stood, helpless**

I struggled with the words, knowing he would only mock me, it was in his nature to do so. He was stuck up, loved being right, and loved it when people surrendered to him. If there was another thing about him I hated, it was how determined he was to always have his way.

I stared at Kyrie's unconscious body, then at him. He wore a smug grin on his face as he sheathed his sword upon his back. "Poor girl…" He said, "She'll catch cold if she stays out here in this blizzard." I stiffened, but did nothing as he lifted her over her shoulder, giving me a smirk as he carried her off.

I stayed in the snow and watched as they both went out of sight.

I couldn't stop him. He was right. Kyrie would have died if she stayed in the snow. I couldn't stop him if he was acting in the sake of her safety.

"If you dare hurt her…" I growled, he didn't hear me. He was too far away.

Back at the port, Credo was still standing up, Gloria was sitting, sleeping with her head resting on her knees. I was amazed, but somehow I knew Credo was gritty enough to fall asleep while standing. I would have laughed, but I wanted to sigh.

A loud wave hit the port, slowly waking Credo up, as he recognized his surroundings, he rubbed his face and pulled out his pocket watch. He was upset by the time…one in the morning, and still no sign of his little sister. He sighed, and poked Gloria in the ribs, waking her with a start. She turned and looked at him, frowning. Credo closed his eyes and shook his head, Gloria stood, a sympathetic and sad stare aimed at her superior as she wrapped her arms around him apologetically. Credo shook her off, and headed for the boat to take them back to Headquarters, she followed him, but not before taking one last look at the port. She stared at the ground as she got into the boat, a few memories of Kyrie crossed her mind…and she silently shed her tears along with Credo.

I watched as they left, I waved. No one waved back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy Birthday, guys. ^_^_

* * *

Inside the castle, there were several chairs and benches, as you can imagine, the Red Assassin was kind enough to gently set Kyrie on one of the benches. He brushed some hair away from her eyes, and stared at her for a few extra minutes, mumbling to himself:

"You know…I had a feeling from the start. The second I saw you I knew our paths were going to cross…" A sigh, "Oh well, you haven't tried to kill me yet, and even if you do…" A chuckle, "…at least you're cute."

My lip curled up in disgust at his words.

**MY THOUGHT PROCESS**

**Who did he think he was?**

**He had no right to call Kyrie "cute."**

**Only three people were allowed to call her that.**

**He especially had no right to assume she'd try to kill him.**

**Even when held against her will, I knew Kyrie was too pure to harm another creature.**

**Then again, she'd never been in this situation.**

**I could have been wrong.**

As he stared at her, he pulled something from his pocket, an apple, and placed it in Kyrie's hands.

"There you go, kid." He whispered, standing up and walking away, "I'll come and get you later. Don't move." He snickered at his own, cruel joke and left the main hall. I, in the meantime, had been watching from the rafters, a view from above was truly a great one, perceptive and subtle.

The nearest door closed, I floated down to Kyrie and watched as she quietly slept.

It was something I could never get over: Kyrie was at her most beautiful when she slept. Yes, I understand that it sounds a little creepy, but when you're dead and wandering the living world without the ability or need to do tasks such as sleep, you watch the living as they sleep. It truly makes you feel better.

After all, Sleep is the brother of Death.

In any case, it was rather late, and even the Red Assassin had to get his rest, it came a few hours later, but it still came. It could have been fatigue, or it could have been the fact that he had found one of the castle's storage rooms filled with wine and other kinds of spoils.

It was here that I found him sleeping, saliva dribbling over his chin, a bottle in his right hand, his left hand over his protruded gut. There were several empty packages of hand-held pies around him, and gravy was smeared on his cheeks.

I'm sure he was happy.

**THE RED ASSASSIN'S USUAL MENU:**

**A pizza every dinner**

**He slept too long for lunch**

**Coffee for breakfast on rare occasions**

**An entire six-pack of beer every day**

**Very rarely he'd treat himself to ice cream**

It was no surprise to him or me, that he threw up at least three hours later. He sighed as he finished, rubbing his stomach. He figured that along with him spoiling himself, the food must have expired ages ago.

He was wrong. After all…the lonely scientist had to eat somehow without moving back and forth all the time.

Hung-over and tired, the Red Assassin massaged his throbbing head as he headed back to the castle entrance, where Kyrie was. Luckily for him, she was still there, shivering, mumbling, sobbing, moaning:

"…no…don't leave…"

The Red Assassin raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. How was he supposed to know? How was he to be aware of the torment and pain Kyrie had gone through? To him, she was just a pretty voice and a cute face. However, as he kneeled closer to her to comprehend her whimpering, he could smell it, the torment:

It was the scent of snow, ashes, and tears.

The Red Assassin grumbled and inched away from her, rolling his eyes. "Teenage girls and their fantasies…" He whispered.

I couldn't agree more.

The sun began to rise over the white terrain, and as bright as the sky was, the castle remained eternally dark.

Of course, with the daylight approaching, this meant Credo was already awake and wandering headquarters, alerting all the other knights, already exhausted from yesterday. They groaned and whined. Not in front of Credo or Gloria, though. They wouldn't be caught dead doing that.

Credo was informing them all of their mission, it was early in the day, there were more survivors to find, and more demons to vanquish. Though Credo said that, everyone knew the real reason he was so anxious to get out there and start searching.

Never underestimate a brother's love.

The knights searched all over Fortuna Island, thirty survivors had been found within one hour. But not Kyrie. Forty-two demons were killed. But not the Red Assassin. Credo was determined to find his sister and have the Red Assassin skinned for what he had done.

**KEEP IN MIND**

**Credo was not yet aware that the Red Assassin had his younger sister in captivity.**

**He had no clue that his sister was trapped in the most fearful areas one could imagine.**

**How do you think he'll react, though, when he finally MAKES these discoveries?**

Allow me to skip about two hours ahead, when Credo finally made his way to Caerula Port. Now that it was broad daylight, Credo could see the entire area clearly, and now took in mind that the drawbridge was up. At first he was certain that this was a good sign. Then Gloria had checked the control room, where she pointed out the bullet hole in the bridge's control panel.

Of course, only one man fit the bill. Yet this didn't explain exactly where Kyrie was. Gloria, however, was smart enough to put two and two together. In horrified realization, she turned anxiously to Credo, who was not thinking the same thing.

"I…I think I know what happened, Credo." Gloria gasped. Credo turned to her. She pointed at the gunshot, and at the lifted bridge. "He did this in order to keep us from following him, don't you think? But what if…what if…"

"What?" Credo snapped.

"What if he…knew? What if he's aware of the relation between you and His Holiness? And what if…he knows that Kyrie is your sister? I mean, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out, with the way she lunged at him in order to protect you."

Credo was silent, a good two minutes passed before he revised Gloria's words, "Are…you saying that…he kidnapped Kyrie in order to get to me?"

I shook my head, they got everything figured out except for his motives.

As they stared at each other in shocked silence, there was a roar from the mining field, the lion of flames was awakened, and now he could smell human blood nearby. This was a pleasure to him, finally, after two-thousand years of confinement in hell, he was given the chance to torture defenseless humans once again.

Luckily, this devil was smart enough to realize that one step onto the port and it would sink, extinguishing his flames and killing him. He roared in anger and simply looked over in anger at the humans. Credo, Gloria, and several other knights ogled the large lion's head as well as its flaming mane, staring at them from over the hills.

**A QUICK CONVERSATION**

**Gloria: "What do we do?"**

**Credo: "Nothing yet, it can't reach us."**

**Gloria: "Shit…"**

I would have stayed and watched, but I felt there was a stronger need for me back at Fortuna Castle.

Sure enough, Kyrie was awake, the Red Assassin was nowhere to be seen. He was, at this very moment, in the library, the very thought made me laugh. I never quite figured the man who brutally murdered Sanctus to be a bookworm. Then again, in the library, he had a strange method of looking at a random book for five minutes, then tossing it aside.

As Kyrie stirred, confused where she was, unaware of just who had rescued her, she looked around the Grand Hall, tossing a few wooden chairs out of her way as she did so. There was also the apple that had appeared in her hands when she woke up. Something in the back of her head told her it was a very bad sign.

Lifting chairs to make a path, she felt something crawling on her arm. She looked down and saw the eight hairy legs making their way up, her eyes widened and she screamed, flailing about, and tripping over the many chairs she had just moved.

The Red Assassin heard these noises and smirked, closing his book with a loud "snap", a cruel grin on his face.

"Sounds like someone had a rude awakening…" He snickered, making his way over to the hall.

Kyrie heard the pounding footsteps approaching, only then did the apple make sense: the Red Assassin had stolen several apples. It was the Red Assassin that had brought her here. The Red Assassin was coming to gather her up now that she was awake.

Kyrie sucked in a deep breath, and quickly looked for a place to hide. The first hiding place was under the closest bench.

The door opened, and the Red Assassin walked inside, examining the area. He smiled. Kyrie curled up in a tight ball, but it was no use.

"Choir girl…I see you under there. Why don't you come out?"

Kyrie gave no response, he remained patient. Patience was one of those tricks he had that one would never expect him to have.

"Come on. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kyrie responded this time: "You tried to shoot me." she whimpered.

"What? You're still mad about that? I wasn't trying to kill you."

**A FACT ABOUT THE RED ASSASSIN**

**Even though I knew this wasn't true, he had an amazing ability to sound truthful.**

**Kyrie probably had her doubts, but for the moment, she believed him.**

Even if his lie wasn't enough, he had a very convincing and seductive voice. Kyrie and I both had to face that terrible fact.

As he spoke his honey-sweet words, the Red Assassin lowered to his knees and hands and slowly began to approach Kyrie. She watched, and could not move, as he came closer. She shrank even tighter into her fetal position and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Aw…don't be afraid." He cooed, reaching his hand out to grab her. He nearly brushed against her hair when he, along with the benches and chairs flew into the air and fell to the ground. The furniture stacked messily on top of him. The chandeliers above shook with a violent rage, and a terrible moan could be heard.

Kyrie covered her ears and looked around in horror. She stood and ran out of the hallway, gasping to herself, "It's the ghost of Fortuna!"

**YES**

**I'm the ghost several people were afraid of.**

**My spiritual powers were at their peak in this foundation.**

**I haunt Fortuna Castle, but believe me, I didn't kill anyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

Please understand: I had never hurt another human being before in my afterlife. The men who had gone missing in Fortuna weren't because of me. It was because of him. The two who had come back and were prattling about a ghost were the only two I managed to save. I scared them away, I tried scaring every person who had entered the castle away, and only succeeded with two.

**A MAN'S GREATEST WEAKNESS:**

**His blind courage**

The Red Assassin was the first I had ever hurt physically, but it didn't matter to him. He had seen worse in his life, I was sure of it. He dug himself from under the broken chairs and benches and brushed some dust from his shoulder. He sighed as he did so.

"Story of my life…" He groaned, standing up, Kyrie was long gone, and at that particular moment, the Red Assassin was too much of many things to go after her: Too angry, too sore, too tired, too kind.

Yes, kind. He was in a bad mood from the chairs attacking him, and didn't want her to see that side of him…yet. His idea was simple and cruel: Win her trust, then take her. So, instead of chasing after her, he headed back to the library to dig up some more information.

Kyrie was running through the abandoned corridor, her small footsteps pounded and echoed through the walls, her heartbeat slowed as she stopped and took in deep breath. She examined the apple still in her hands, and heard her growling stomach. Tears fell from her face as she bit down, her teeth ripping through the skin and flesh of the fruit, acid, saliva, and tears running down her face as she continued to eat in torment.

I watched as she finished the fruit and threw it far away from her, sobbing quietly in realization. Danger was all around her, she was trapped in this prison. Trying to escape would only put her in more danger. The last thing she really needed was to be attacked by more Frosts as she tried to escape, not to mention the dead end that the mines had become.

I stood next to her, kneeled over, and brushed her face lightly. At that moment, I had forgotten how much stronger my spiritual presence was in the castle, and as I touched her, she felt a terrifying chill run down her face, causing her to stand up immediately and look around. She clasped her hands together and whispered prayers to herself: "Protect me, Lord Sparda."

"He won't hear you. He's not a god." I mumbled; a few lights flickered at my voice, causing her to tremble again.

I stopped movement altogether, realizing that the more contact I tried to make with her, the more scared she would become. I damned everything for that. It was hopeless; I wasn't just a wandering spirit in this castle, now I was a ghost haunting everyone.

I was reluctant, but I left Kyrie. I wouldn't be able to protect her if she'd only run away from me.

My retreat was the highest chandelier in the Grand Hall of the castle, my own sanctuary where I could recall memories, and try to figure out my own mystery: Why I was still wandering the land of the living. For the moment though, my question was about why exactly, out of the 2000 people in Fortuna, could the outsider Red Assassin see me?

I was quite sure he was thinking something similar.

In the library, he was sitting on the podium, skimming through a red leather-bound book, sighing and turning the pages every five or less seconds. Not even getting halfway through, he threw the book over his shoulder and grabbed the next book, repeating the same process. He was searching for vital information, but had no idea where the hell he was supposed to look.

I knew where to look. I had a plan, but I wasn't quite sure how to execute it, I wasn't even sure if it would be a good idea. I'd have to see if it could even happen, but how I was going to do that, I wasn't sure. I waited quietly, waiting was never hard, not since my death, at least. In death, all you do is wait.

Kyrie was wandering around the hall, the first door she came to, she opened slowly and quietly. She examined the area, nothing but a dining room, and of course, wouldn't she know it, there was a piano at the end of the room. Slowly she walked over to the instrument and sat down at the bench, letting her slender fingers slide over the ebony and ivory keys.

**AN IRONIC THOUGHT**

**Ebony and ivory are used to make piano keys, and create wonderful music**

**The Red Assassin's guns are named Ebony and Ivory, and create mass destruction.**

At first she was afraid, but she began to play this magnificent creation, creating a tranquil air around her. A soothing melody drowned her ears as she closed her eyes and played from memory. She sang as she played, her heart slowed and calmed. This was her serenity, her escape, her safety.

The Red Assassin paused his work and listened to the music, of course he knew exactly who it was.

And what was left for him to do but track her down and listen? He was simply mesmerized by the young girl's exceptional talent, as were many others. Taking a secret passage that led down from the Library to the hallways, he snuck into the dining room, using something of a "back door" into there.

He hid in the shadows, and listened to her, singing and playing, calming herself, assuring herself, comforting herself. Then, an abrupt stop. The Red Assassin tensed, wondering if she had heard him. Maybe she had, Kyrie was staring in the direction he was hiding. Her lips trembled, and she quickly closed the case, concealing the keys from dust.

"Whatever…" Were his whispered words to himself as he smiled and shook his head, then, he spoke loud enough for Kyrie to hear: "Keep going…I want to hear the rest…"

Kyrie stood and took a step away from the bench, her hands began to quiver as she walked backwards toward the door. "Please leave…" She begged.

The Red Assassin snickered, "I don't think so."

Kyrie took in a deep breath and slowly walked back towards the door. The Red Assassin emerged from his hiding spot, towering over Kyrie as he approached. She considered her options: She could run for the door, or she could circle the large dining table and either run out through the large hallway, or the door from which she came.

There was a long silence. Neither of them moved. Then, there was a break in the silence: Kyrie's soft, almost whispering voice:

"Why…why did you save me?" She choked.

The Red Assassin crossed his arms and sighed with frustration, "Really? You're going to ask me that one question?"

Kyrie nodded her head. He groaned.

**THE TRUTH**

**He had no real idea why he bothered with her.**

**And it wasn't like he could say he did it to piss off a ghost.**

"…I was…obliged to do it…"

"How so?"

He was now getting irritated, and stomped over to her and reached out to grab her. Kyrie screamed and ducked down, shielding herself with her arms.

No. Not on my watch. Before he could lay one hand on her, the plates of the dining room all became airborne and crashed into him. The lights flickered, and the howling moan of the castle could be heard. The Red Assassin looked around, Kyrie took this moment to run away. As soon as the door slammed behind her, the plates crashed to the ground, the lights ceased to flicker, and the howling died down.

He knew it was me, but he said nothing. I didn't say anything, either, it was better this way. He made his way to the library, casually, as expected from him. It was at this time that he realized that the path he took led him straight to the hallway, just a little bit ahead of where Kyrie's entrance led her. As he exited the dining hall, he heard the small pitter-patters of Kyrie's feet, dashing across the hallway, unknowingly coming towards him.

Shaking his head, he left the small sectional room, and turned to see her. Kyrie was in disbelief, and tried to stop her footing; she tripped and landed face down on the floor, where blood gushed from her forehead. She put her hand to her wound and felt the blood oozing out from the cracks of her fingers. A small chuckle filled her ears as she looked up at the Red Assassin towering over her, her breathing accelerated in horror as she scooted away.

"Please…" She begged, "Don't hurt me…"

The Red Assassin shook his head as he bent down, pulling a dirty rag from his jacket. He slowly padded her head with it, Kyrie shuddered with every touch, he grabbed her arm to keep her from running, he held it gently in his hand, enough force to let her know she wasn't going anywhere, but not enough to threaten her.

He licked the rag, and rubbed her face, like a parent. Amusing, maybe, but also terrible. Kyrie kept her eyes closed though the whole process. The rubbing stopped, then the Red Assassin spoke:

"There, I think the blood's stopped flowing, you'll be fine." He stood, taking her up with him. Kyrie stumbled, and fell against him, she quickly pushed herself off him and found her own footing. He gave her a smirk, she turned away, blushing. He laughed, causing her to jump.

"Here you are with the head injury, yet you still have enough blood to fill your face."

Kyrie ignored his comment, and turned her attention to only one thing: the Red Assassin was no longer holding onto her hand. Quickly she turned around and began to run, catching him off guard. He yelled at her, chasing her down.

"That's a bit rude, little girl, after all I just did you a favor!"

Kyrie ignored him, and ran faster, that was when she noticed the faint glow running towards her. The Red Assassin was about to grab her from behind, when Kyrie ducked down, and a new atrocity attacked him.

**BASILISK**

**A dog with a skull composed of fire.**

**They aren't demons, but man-made abominations.**

**They do only the bidding of their master.**

This creature pinned the Red Assassin to the ground and growled ferociously at him, he grabbed its mouth, scorching his hands, but keeping it from ripping his face off as it barked and howled at him.

Kyrie watched as the creature had him down, she took this moment to run, but another basilisk was snapping at her feet, soon two had surrounded her, they both examined her and even sniffed at her dress. They stepped away from her and attacked the Red Assassin, one of them nudged her away.

**HOWEVER**

**They were soon to get a new order:**

**"Bring me the girl."**


	10. Chapter 10

Credo was sitting in his room, sighing every now and then. Still no sign of Kyrie and his only lead was her being kidnapped by the Red Assassin. He was stuck in his room due to Fortuna's need for a leader, no longer was he allowed in the danger of full-on combat.

On Credo's lap sat his sheathed sword, cold, lonely, and soon to be put up in a display to show that Credo used to fight like all the other soldiers. He clenched his fists, angered that he could no longer do anything, and threw his sword at the ground.

There was a knock at his door, Credo jumped a little bit, but allowed the person in. He hoped it was Gloria, with good news. He found that he was wrong as a large man entered the room. Monocle at his left eye, extremely dark skin, and long, ratty hair tied back. He was stuck in a hunchback with a clipboard and pen in his meaty fists.

Credo had never seen this man before, well, he had, but he was never properly acquainted with him. The man smiled and slowly approached Credo with his large fist outstretched. Credo reluctantly took it and felt his hand crushed in the man's grasp.

"May I help you?" Credo snapped, pulling his hand away.

"Oh, y-yes." The man stammered, "I am Agnus, I was an assistant to Vicar Sanctus, before his…departure."

"You mean his murder? What do you want?"

Agnus took a step back, "P-pardon me, sir…Your Holiness--"

"Don't call me that."

"I…I'm sorry, but you ARE the new Vicar of Sparda…you m-must…accept your new title."

"What do you want? Do you have any news on Kyrie?"

"I…I have come to inform you that…I am now your assistant."

"No. I already have Gloria for that."

"Please, Your Holiness. My position will be much different than that woman's…p-politics, you see. Vicar Sanctus had you f-for his protection, and I was his political advisor. S-see the difference, Your Holiness?"

Credo clenched his fist. "Do not address me by that title!" He snapped.

There was another knock at Credo's door, and Gloria let herself in. She gazed at Agnus, then at Credo. Closing the door behind her, she approached both men with a bow, and spoke to Credo directly: "I'm…sorry, there have been no signs of her, it seems my theory may have been correct."

"Theory?" Agnus said, looking at Credo.

"The man, who murdered Vicar Sanctus…" Credo said, staring at the floor, "We believe that he may have something to do with Kyrie's disappearance."

Agnus scribbled on his clipboard, interested in this tragedy, "Perhaps I may be able to help…now…w-who is this…Kyrie?"

"My sister!" Credo yelled, he then stormed over to his drawer and pulled out a picture and shoved it in Agnus' face, "This girl right here has gone missing! You see her? DO YOU?"

Gloria grabbed Credo's arm and pulled him back, "Calm down, Credo, or else you'll look more fitting for your position."

Agnus looked at the picture and examined it closely, "That boy next to her…"

Credo took the picture back and nodded his head, "He was one of my subordinates, he went missing in Fortuna Castle."

"I see…and…he's in that picture because…?"

"I don't see what your question has to do with my sister's disappearance! He disappeared ten months ago! She went missing at least two days ago!"

"Yes, I understand Your Holiness…and…this…the man who murdered Vicar Sanctus…"

"The devil. Vicar Sanctus' murderer was a devil."

"I see…and…may I have a proper description?"

"He had the appearance of a man." Gloria began immediately, she then looked at Credo, who continued.

"He was a little bit over six feet. Fair complexion, blue eyes…burly, definitely a body-builder of some sort."

"Any distinguishing characteristics?"

"He wears a long red leather coat, that should be a dead giveaway. His hair's white, and he has a long sword, about as tall as he is, and he wields two guns."

"Is that it?"

Credo nodded, "I described just about everything about him that should be easy to define him. Everyone's on alert for him. If you find him, I want his arrest."

At this, Gloria laughed, Credo shot her another glare. "How do you expect to arrest him?"

Credo shook his head, "Fine: Kill him on sight."

At this, Agnus began to panic. "K-kill him…? Why kill him? We shouldn't kill him!"

"He murdered Vicar Sanctus in front of the entire population of Fortuna! His death is fitting to his crime!"

"B-but, what if he's only a…a lesser in a far larger plot? What if someone merely sent him?"

Credo was trying his hardest to remain calm. Gloria was as well. Shocking to see the two of them in the same mood about Agnus' outburst.

**SOME FACTS**

**The Red Assassin was both acting on his own, and was sent to Fortuna.**

**Killing Sanctus was his own idea.**

**His informant was in mixed moods about his decision, but figured it fine.**

Credo reconciled his option about killing the Red Assassin, and ordered only for his capture. Anything to get this strange character to leave him alone.

Agnus was pleased to hear of Credo's change of heart, but did not leave him alone, as the young Vicar would have appreciated. Instead, he took to following him around and offering him advice that Credo did not want.

It was Gloria who kindly informed Agnus that Credo was too worried about his sister to think of other things, and urged him to speak to him later, when the issue was settled, and his sister confirmed dead or alive.

I could see into him…and Agnus wished that Kyrie was dead, just so he could continue on with his work.

Even as he thought this, Kyrie was in Fortuna Castle, running from the horrors. A Basilisk had attacked her, gnawed on her arm, blood dripped heavily from her white sleeve. The blood flowed down her arm, dripping from her fingers and staining the rotted floor below her. She stood there in shock, red roses still falling from her freshly bleeding arm as she watched the Red Assassin take on these monsters. He ripped their heads from their bodies, crushed their spines in with his boots, and smacked them against the walls, holding on only to their tails.

A frightful, yet relieving sight to her. The Red Assassin himself may have not been the greatest person to be stuck in a castle with, but his appearance was still that of a human, at the very least. In all reality though, did his appearance truly make him that much more safe to be around? I, myself couldn't figure what was more safe: to be in the castle with a dangerous man, a pack of monsters, or completely alone.

Kyrie couldn't come to a conclusion, either, and turned and away to the Great Hall, leaving little rose petals were she walked. The Red Assassin halted his slaughter and took note of her, running away. After examining the dead dogs around him, he casually came after her, following the trail of red.

Kyrie, in the Great Hall, was pondering her options: keep running, or let the Red Assassin have his way. After all, she and I both knew she was absolutely no match for a man twice her size. But she was worried about the various things that could happen to her.

Things like rape, murder, or a serious hostage situation.

**FOR GOOD MEASURE:**

**Rape was not the Red Assassin's style.**

**He was not willing to kill her.**

**He had no actual reason to keep her captive.**

As much as one would not expect it, the Red Assassin's intention's regarding Kyrie were not hostile or evil. He could easily see that she was completely harmless. He had no clue that her brother was the very man he had fought and allowed to live, nor did he know that Credo was Sanctus' replacement. All he knew was that she was gifted with music, and that I, a ghost wandering the living world, had an obsession with her.

Maybe one could say that deep within the heart of this Blackened Angel, he truly just wanted to protect her, wanted to see her get to her destination safely. Maybe he wanted to help, because she wouldn't last a second in this battlefield with only a ghost to protect her.

Regardless, this did not mean that the Red Assassin was going to be soft on her. He wasn't going to bat his eyelashes and become a pure spirit. He would remain his same, rugged self, he treated everyone with the same, arrogant, tough-as-nails attitude, no choirgirls excluded.

I was worried for Kyrie, but was also anticipating her capture. Say what you want, but my options were limited: did I want her wandering around a terrifying castle with horrors at every corner, or did I want a skilled Devil Hunter at her side, making sure she was still breathing?

Kyrie was in the Great Hall, sitting against a wall, waiting for him to come. All the while, she prayed, her hands cupped together so desperately, they held onto each other so strongly, one hand was red from blood, the other pale white from fear.

As she prayed, she lightly lifted her eyelids. That was when she saw it: A black handkerchief, stained with blood. Trembling, she grabbed it and clutched it in her tiny hands. She knew who it belonged to, I remembered dropping it.

The creaking of a large door opening flooded the room, Kyrie's heart jumped, she clutched the tissue and continued to silently pray. The footsteps got closer and closer, until finally the black boots were in sight. The Red Assassin kneeled down and sighed heavily.

"Done with your little game of hide and seek now?" He asked.

Kyrie swallowed, and replied, "Are you done with your predatory game?"

He smiled, and patted her on the cheek. She flinched, but did not make a sound, instead, she only looked away. The Red Assassin shook his head, and put another apple in Kyrie's hand. She looked up at him, he smirked.

"You'll need to regain that energy, kid."

Angrily, Kyrie stood and threw the apple at him, he caught it, she screamed, "You're a monster! A devil! I HATE you!"

"Now that's just prejudiced."

"You killed his Holiness!"

"There, that's better."

"Shut up!" Kyrie wailed before running at the Red Assassin and pounding her fists on his chest, stomach, anywhere she could reach before he grabbed her hands and tossed her down to the ground, she crashed into a rotting chair that broke on impact.

The Red Assassin brushed his hands together and turned to Kyrie again. She squirmed in pain as she, with difficulty, tried to sit up.

"Ah, ah." He commented as he placed his boot on her chest and pushed her back down, "I don't think so, kid."

Kyrie did not resist. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and turned her head to the side, away from him. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he whispered: "Jackpot, choirgirl."


	11. Chapter 11

On the chandelier, I remembered something that impacted me in life: My father. Like many of the men of Fortuna, he was a Holy Knight, in fact I was certain that around that time, My father was the Supreme General. Like Credo.

I remembered how he would always pick me up so tenderly, so fatherly, even when his face was stained with blood from a demon attack. Then I was reminded of that day when my father went out to the battlefield, and never came back.

I never knew my mother, she died after I was out of the womb. All I really could do now that I was dead, was examine memories of hers or my father's. This was as close as I could get to them. Once again, afterlife was unfair to me, and forced me to stay behind in the world of the living, instead of passing over.

When I thought about it, my afterlife was just a terrible continuation of my life.

In some ways, I found my life similar to the life of the Red Assassin. He lost his parents at a young age as well.

That day when I found out he was dead, was the beginning of something so powerful, so terrible, so amazing. The man who came to deliver the news, was not a man at all. He was young, sixteen at the most. He brought his sword to my face, but put it away, and informed me of my loss.

Being the age I was, I didn't understand. And when I did, I didn't want to believe it.

The young man felt sorry for me, it wasn't easy to see, but looking back, he truly felt terrible about my loss. He kneeled down, looked me in the eye, and asked my name.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kyrie's scream echoed through the Grand Hall. I don't know how it happened, but Kyrie was no longer underneath the Red Assassin's boots and was currently running as far away from him as possible, in her hand she clutched the black handkerchief.

He grabbed her arm, but Kyrie had a wood sliver in her other hand, she quickly thrust it into his arm, causing him to release her. He pulled it out with ease, the flesh healed immediately. I closed my eyes and shook my head. A disaster. Everything was a disaster.

Kyrie ran through the hallways, jumping over debris, the Red Assassin tailed behind her, I could see his irritation rising as he grabbed her, and turned her around, pushing her to the ground. She tripped over a long candlestick and rolled along the ground. He pulled out his gun, aiming for her leg, I jumped in and put my hand to the muzzle.

"Put it away." I whispered. "You're only scaring her more."

He rolled his eyes, but complied and put his gun back. He looked at Kyrie, and took note of the black handkerchief in her hands. He stomped over to her and snagged it from her hands with ease.

"What the hell is this?" He snapped, looking it over. Kyrie stood up and tried to take it back.

"Give it to me!" She wailed. "Please! It's mine!"

"Yours? I saw you pick it up from the ground! It's disgusting! You expect to wipe your face with this?" He lifted it high above her head.

Even with his analogy, Kyrie refused to back down, and continued her begging, reaching desperately for it, standing on the tips of her toes, jumping up, anything. But she wasn't going to reach her destination, the Red Assassin was too tall.

And he was a cunning bastard, at best. He walked over a few steps, the handkerchief still in his hands, Kyrie followed, reaching out her hands to grab it. He didn't let her. He then waved it around at her face, but when she dove to grab it, he turned just in time to have her dive into the floor.

Kyrie pushed herself up and stared at the ground, feeling foolish as the Red Assassin laughed at her. Silently, she began to sob. The Red Assassin examined the black handkerchief in his hands, the blood stain, the small hole in the corner, and the small vertical rip. Certainly this rag was worthless, but there was something about it that had a sentimental value to Kyrie.

"Hey." He said, looking down at her and poking her back with his foot, "Get up, will you?"

Kyrie didn't get up, she covered her head with her arms and whimpered in fear. The Red Assassin growled and grabbed her by the nape of her dress, pulling her to her feet. He held her in place, and waved the dark cloth at her. Immediately she reached for it, and he pulled it away.

"I'll give this back to you. All you have to do, little girl, is stay in my sight."

"You're depraved!" Kyrie whined.

"Ah, I've had a lot of insults in my time, but that was a first." The Red Assassin retorted cruelly. "So, are you going to stay put, or what?"

Kyrie was silent, she bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. What choice did she even have? She'd never escape the Red Assassin, and even if she did, there were still the Basilisks to deal with. She looked up, but made no eye contact, "Will you give it back to me?"

The Red Assassin scoffed, "Sure. But, if you try to run from me again, choirgirl…I will burn this piece of shit. Are we clear?"

Kyrie took in a deep breath, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, she nodded, still not making any eye contact. The Red Assassin grinned and, still clutching her arm, began to walk back to the library, nearly dragging Kyrie along.

"Well, then," he said in a mocking voice, "I'm glad we addressed this problem in a civil manner, aren't you?"

Kyrie did not reply, his words were too hurtful, and she was too preoccupied with trying to keep up with his long strides, the last thing she needed was to be dragged across the floors of Fortuna Castle. Though if he dared try and drag her, I would have sent a chandelier to his head.

The library had two entrances: One from the hallway through a mirror, leading upstairs, the other one was from the top level, through the gallery. The Red Assassin blocked both entries with two large bookshelves the second he and Kyrie entered the room.

Kyrie watched in silence as he did so, with the final push, he walked over to her, patted her head, and handed her the black cloth. She held it close to her heart, and took a few steps back, out of his way. He glanced at her, making sure she didn't run off somewhere.

He took his long red coat off and hung it on a nearby pedestal, and headed back for the books, Kyrie examined the coat, dangling from the pedestal, the tips brushing on the floor. She quietly walked over to the coat, she looked at it, admired it, lifted up one of the rolled up sleeves, they were heavy, as expected. She wondered how the Red Assassin ran around in something like this, then remembered that he was a large man, and that he was not really a man at all.

She lifted one of the flaps on the pockets, and was greeted with a slap on her hands. She jerked back with a yelp. The Red Assassin "tsk-tsked" her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go through people's stuff?" He scolded before turning back around to search through the books. Kyrie rubbed her hands tenderly.

"Why did you shoot His Holiness?" She asked quietly.

The Red Assassin rolled his eyes and did not answer. Kyrie understood, and did not speak again. She thought of her brother, her bodyguard, and wondered how they were. She wondered if they were looking for her, or if they gave up on her entirely.

Kyrie had her reasons for thinking about them giving up on her: They gave up on me.

**A MEMORY**

**Kyrie had demanded the Holy Knights to seek me out after I went missing.**

**Credo denied her order, and said that soldiers died all the time, I was no different.**

**Kyrie cried that whole night, Credo didn't sleep, either.**

But what Kyrie didn't realize was that Credo was going through the same thing. He wanted to find her, Fortuna had moved on. Kyrie was just one girl, but to Credo, she was the whole world.

Finally, he understood Kyrie's pain of that night.

Kyrie had fallen asleep sitting and leaning against one of the bookshelves, the Red Assassin woke her up, snapping his fingers at her and flicking her shoulders. She wearily opened her eyes, and scooted back in fear. He held a file to her face.

"Him, this kid here. Who is he?" He demanded, opening the folder and showing her the picture. She knew the boy in there, and she couldn't deny it, she was in the picture too.

"Why is this _here_?" Was what she said instead of answering his question, "This is supposed to be in Headquarters…"

"Well it's not, now tell me who he is!"

**THE PICTURE**

**The young man is dressed in a blue leather coat.**

**Kyrie stands by his side, holding onto his left arm.**

**He stands at least 5'10.**

**His eyes are blue.**

**His hair is white.**

I also looked at the picture and stiffened. It had been a while since I had seen myself. Especially with no reflection and everyone trying to block me from their memories. Looking at myself again, I was frightened at how similar I was to the Red Assassin,

Kyrie tried to cry, but the Red Assassin grabbed her and pushed her underneath a circular desk. His reasoning? Basilisks. The fire-dogs had broke through the bookcase blocking the way, and were snarling at the Red Assassin.

Kyrie heard the growling, and closed her eyes, listening to the yelps, the crunching, the biting, the gunshots, and the sound of metal slicing through flesh. At last, the only sound she heard was the Red Assassin's breathing. She crawled out from under the desk and looked up at him. She stood.

"You saved me…at least three times now…" She whimpered, the Red Assassin didn't interrupt, she continued, " I don't know how to thank you. But…you're a murderer, a terrorist, a devil!" She gasped and held her hand to her lips and closed her eyes, regaining calm, "You killed His Holiness, and the Holy Knights. You even tried to kill me, my brother, maybe even Gloria! But still…I…" Tears rolled down her face as she looked him in the eyes, "I owe my life to you…"

The Red Assassin shook his head. He looked at the broken barrier, and the door leading to a small balcony outside, where a cool breeze blew in. Kyrie walked over to the balcony, the Red Assassin tensed up, ready to pounce if she tried to run.

Kyrie did not run. Instead, she stretched her arms out and caught snowflakes on her palms. He followed her outside and stared at the snow falling down. He looked at Kyrie, she looked at him, he pointed at the folder, still in his hands. Kyrie's eyes drooped, she looked down, and clutched her necklace, then looked up.

"His name…was Nero. His name meant black…but his soul was pure…" She whispered.

The Red Assassin glanced at me. I was filled with sorrowful joy. Finally, after many long months…Kyrie said my name again.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is soon to be rated M, so you all know, probably by the next chapter or two._

* * *

The cold wind blew through the air of Fortuna Castle, the scent of the dead was everywhere…but neither Kyrie nor the Red Assassin could smell it. I could, though. I could smell every dead body that had ever been on the cold, rotted floors of the castle, they smelled of anguish, hatred, and sorrow. They all do. Even my own.

The Red Assassin was leaning over the balcony, looking into the distance, Kyrie preferred to sit down and clutch the bars and look through them. After she had said my name, the Red Assassin let her take her time, he let her cry as much as she needed to, as loudly as she needed to, and as quietly as she needed to. Now he was waiting for her to calm down.

As he waited, as she cried, I repeated her words over in my head.

"_His name was Nero. His name meant black, but his soul was pure…"_

No…not quite…my soul was not pure…but it was white…

Why white? Because even that color wasn't completely perfect. And I was the farthest thing from it. I was a foul-mouthed, angry, reckless young man who hated his own religion. I fought in the name of Sparda, but cursed his name at every chance I had.

"He…was a little rash…" Kyrie whispered, at last. The Red Assassin turned his head and looked at her, somewhat shocked that she could talk again. He sat down across from her, she looked at him, a few tears had frozen to her rose red cheeks. She shivered, he bit his lip, they both looked to the sky.

He looked down, and grabbed the black handkerchief, Kyrie refrained from grabbing it. "This…belonged to him, didn't it?"

Kyrie nodded, "I could tell, because there's…a blue 'N' sewed onto it…just in the corner…I did it myself…for him."

"What? Was he your boyfriend or something?" The Red Assassin snickered. Kyrie turned bright red, and looked to the ground.

"No…" She said, trying to hide her embarrassment, "N-not really…sort of…I guess. I mean we…um…"

"Well…what happened to him?" the Red Assassin then asked, examining the blood stain in the handkerchief, he gave me a glance, then looked at Kyrie. She was troubled.

"…He went…missing. It was only nine or ten months ago. He left to…this very castle…and never came back. They all just assumed him dead. Just like all the other soldiers that left to the castle."

The Red Assassin scoffed, "Why the hell did he come here for? Or any of the other guys?"

Kyrie gulped. "At least a year ago, a few soldiers went missing in Fortuna Castle, we sent a rescue for them, they never came back. So they sent another group, Nero included; they thought that he'd guarantee success. They never came back either…"

"…And…just why did they think he would guarantee success? Was he a general or something?"

Kyrie shook her head, "He was far too young, they all thought Nero would make it through because…well…" Kyrie turned away; the Red Assassin rolled his eyes.

"Well?" He snapped.

Kyrie took in a deep breath, "Nero…when he was eight years old…his right arm was cut off…"

The Red Assassin raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"He used to have black hair. But not too long ago…he was at least fifteen years old…a strange accident happened to him. His hair suddenly turned white…his once brown eyes became blue…and…everyone knew…"

"What? That he was…" He did not finish his sentence.

"He could have dyed his hair black again, and put in contacts, but the thing was…his arm…it grew back…and you can't just hide a re-grown arm."

"So…are you telling me…that one day he just…magically re-grew his arm?"

Kyrie shook her head, "Not magic, per se, it was…a metamorphosis…from human…to demon."

"And…was there ever an explanation for this? Did anything happen?"

Kyrie nodded. "Nero, from then on, stayed in HQ. He never came out…this lasted for several months…then he tried to hide the arm in a sling…I mean…when it re-grew…it wasn't just a normal human arm…it was a devil's claw."

He looked at me, then back at Kyrie, "And what did you think of this?"

Kyrie shrugged, "At first I was terrified. I…I couldn't go near him for the longest time. The entire city was afraid of him. They were all worried that he'd go berserk on everyone at any minute. I thought that too…"

He stopped her there, "But now he went missing here."

She nodded, and looked around, "Nero…he was…a powerful demon…I mean, it could be possible that…he's still alive in here somewhere."

He looked over at me, then back at her, "Well…it's been ten months…are you sure his body's not rotting somewhere in here?"

"You idiot!" I snapped.

Kyrie broke, she sobbed uncontrollably. She knew he was right, she knew there really was no hope. Her heart was shattered.

"Oh…come on, kid. Don't go doing this crying thing again! I've had enough of this to last me a life time! Come on! Stop it! I…okay…I'm sorry, there, are you--"

At his apology, Kyrie leapt into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

The Red Assassin.

Was not happy.

"Get off!" He snapped, "Hey! Let go! I said 'sorry', not 'come over here and rub your snot all over me'! Hey! Damn it, stop! I'm a terrorist for God's sake! I killed your religious leader right in front of you! I'm not your damn teddy bear! Stop!"

"Let her…" I said.

He clenched his fist, but reluctantly patted Kyrie on the back, "Okay, okay. Calm down, kid, I didn't mean it…but…I'm sure this…Nero kid's been dead for a while…"

Kyrie nodded into his shoulder, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She whined, "I'm such a fool."

He grumbled, "No…you're just…mourning. I guess…for…ten months…"

Yes…ten months…but there was a reason why:

No one really let her mourn properly. As Credo said, I was just another soldier dead from a battle. Nothing to really care about. Things like that happened all the time. People would light their candles for one night, and throw the soldier's memory over their shoulder by the next day.

Kyrie squeezed his neck tightly, the Red Assassin thought nothing of it, but soon pried her off his body. That was when they both took note of Kyrie's fatigue. Her eyes were red and decorated with dark circles as she rubbed them.

She had a rough day, running all over the place, being pushed into walls, bitten by hellish dogs, kidnapped, and the worst: being forced to explain her most painful memories.

The Red Assassin slapped his knees and stood, "Well, I guess it's about time we call it a day. Damn it's freezing out here. Come on, little girl, let's go inside."

Kyrie was staring at the ground, but she nodded and struggled to lift herself up, he bent down and lifted her to her feet, their hands clung for a good while, I was disgusted, and looked away as he wiped a tear from her cheek and held her to his chest.

Kyrie cried again, loudly, quietly, however she needed to. The Red Assassin sighed.

"Aren't you done yet? You'd think you'd dried your eyes out!" He grumbled, picking her up and bringing her inside. He set her down in a corner of the library and barricaded the opening again. "It's fucking cold out there…" he whispered to himself.

Kyrie was shivering as well. The tears stopped coming as she realized the extreme temperature drop. The Red Assassin walked over to his jacket, still hanging on the pedestal, and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, he opened it and chugged at least half of it down. He offered it to Kyrie, who declined.

"Why not?"

"…I'm seventeen."

"Please. You're cold, it'll warm you up."

"I'd rather not."

"You know this is what those big dogs have in their little kegs in those old cartoons and what not. It's how they saved people from freezing to death."

"No, thank you…"

"You're picky as hell." he snapped, taking another swig. Kyrie shrugged, and stood up. She ripped a curtain off from one of the library's windows and shook the dust off. He shook his head. "Suit yourself."

Kyrie didn't reply, she simply lay down, covering herself with the small curtain, and tried to sleep. The Red Assassin sat next to her, she sighed, and closed her eyes, "It isn't easy." she whispered, "The wind is loud. It sounds like someone screaming. It scares me."

"…Nothing's gonna hurt you if I'm here, little girl. I guarantee it."

"What about you? You are the man who attacked us."

He scoffed, "That again? I'm not immoral…"

"You still tried to kill me."

"I wasn't in the mood for playing."

"And now?"

"Well…I'll let you be the judge of that."

"…You look a lot like him…Nero, I mean."

He chuckled, "I don't know…kid's kinda…scrawny."

"…You two still are somewhat similar, even if just a little bit. When I first saw you…when you landed on the pedestal, before you shot His Holiness, there was…a small spark of hope…that it was him…" She gave a small laugh, "I thought Nero had come back, and that he just wanted to announce it to the entirety of Fortuna.."

"Well…sorry to have disappointed you." He said, the strange thing was: he really did sound sorry. Maybe it was because he was the one who could see me, and the one who could communicate freely with me.

He stood, and began to make his way to the other side of the library, when Kyrie spoke up:

"Please?" She begged, he turned around, "Are you going to kill me?"

He shook his head, and walked back over to her, "I'm not the kind of guy who goes around killing innocent people." He said, kneeling down to her again, "I…I won't hurt you, unless you start something with me. Like what you did a few hours ago."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Don't be, you have every right to hate me." he grumbled, "Besides, you wouldn't be the first," He began to stand up again, when Kyrie grabbed his arm. "What?"

"I…I'm scared…" She said again. "I…really do think I hear screaming."

"It's just the wind." He said, rolling his eyes.

"…Please?"

He sighed in a frustrated manner, but lay down next to her. Gently, she inched near to him, took in his body heat, and curled up tightly against him. He caved over her, it was unsettling, but at the same time, comforting.

The Red Assassin sighed as Kyrie scooted closer to him, he patted her on the head, and waited patiently for her to fall asleep. He rested his elbow on the floor, and held his head up, "Screaming?" he whispered.

Only then did he hear it, the wind. But he could make the distinction: There really was someone screaming.

Another innocent life had his soul sucked out of his body.


	13. Chapter 13

It was something I should have expected, even though I wish it wasn't true: the Red Assassin was attracted to Kyrie. I couldn't blame him, either. Many men found Kyrie attractive; I was the lucky one who was able to steal her heart. But now that I was dead, it was up for grabs, and so far, the Red Assassin had a fair chance of reclaiming it.

**THE FIRST FEW STRIKES**

**He had saved her life**

**He let her cry on his shoulder**

**He was protecting her**

Even with the fact that the Red Assassin was the man who killed Sanctus, tried to kill Credo and Kyrie, she was slowly learning to trust him. Slowly she realized that the Red Assassin wasn't as terrible as she thought he would be.

One of the things that attracted the Red Assassin to Kyrie wasn't just her looks; it was her personality in general. It was amazing to the Red Assassin. In short, he had never been this close to a girl of such innocence. Her quietness and obedience also had him baffled. As you can imagine, the Red Assassin usually found himself surrounded by women who yelled and snapped at him, called him crude names, slapped him, cussed him out, splashed water on his face and broke beer bottles over his head.

Shocking, right? The Red Assassin had one hell of a tolerance.

And yet here was Kyrie, to him, the very first female he had ever met who was absolutely terrified of him, afraid of speaking to him, disobeying him, stepping on him, getting in his way, anything you could think of. If the Red Assassin breathed, Kyrie would cross her fingers in hopes that he wouldn't kill her.

At the moment in question, the Red Assassin was sleeping, sitting up, his hands folded across his stomach as he snored the night away. Kyrie couldn't sleep, she was cold and uncomfortable and scared, the Red Assassin's snores grated her ears as she looked around the small room.

Things went bump in the night, as they always did, and startled Kyrie. She stood up and started walking around the dimly lit room, and before she knew it, she tripped and landed directly on the Red Assassin's stomach, waking him up with a start and a groan.

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" Kyrie gasped, standing up and backing away. But before she could get to a safe distance, the Red Assassin grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her petite body and sighed tiredly.

"…Trish, shut up…" he groaned, holding her close.

He was drunk, half asleep, and thought Kyrie was someone else. However, Kyrie did not stir, she let him hold her there, she was too afraid of disturbing him, plus…he was warm, she was cold. She rested her head on his chest, and fell back to sleep.

I watched as he got closer and closer to her. Soon, her face was gently touching, rubbing against his rough beard, tickling her. I grew angry; I could feel the hatred flowing through my transparent body, hate for him, even some reluctant hate for her. Why was she getting so close to a man that was a terrorist? He was a monster and had killed the very man she had looked up to since she was a child, yet she got so close, she could smell his whiskey breath, she could smell the leather, the blood, the sweat, all the scents that lingered on him, even from years past.

A strange feeling came to me, was it because of what she said earlier? Was it because he was so similar to me, that she drew near? Did she keep close to him and begin to trust him because of our similarities?

It made me sick. It made me feel replaced.

As they slept so peacefully, the windows began to clatter, and soon enough, they shattered, bookshelves toppled, books flung across the library. Kyrie and the Red Assassin immediately jumped awake. She clutched onto his arm, books flew with more momentum, and the loud, anguished moan echoed through the room. She screamed and buried her face in his chest. He glared at me. I didn't stop.

"It's the ghost!" she screamed, "It's the ghost! It's the ghost!"

"Yeah." He replied, standing, Kyrie ducked behind a table, he stared directly at me. I warned him with a glare, the moan grew louder, stronger, the otherworldly hurricane continued to grow in the library, winds whipped vases and globes and everything it could touch, sending it into a deadly spiral across the room.

Then, to my horror, the winds even picked Kyrie up and hurled her to the other side of the library. The Red Assassin dove, and grabbed her before she hit the ground. I stopped, the moaning ceased, the wind no longer blew, everything clattered loudly to the ground.

Only her horrific wailing could be heard. It shook me, terrified me.

I scared me.

I left the library in agony, and returned to the large chandelier in the middle of the Grand Hall. I tried to drown it out, but nothing could block Kyrie's screaming from my thoughts. It was like a broken record player, over and over and over again it played.

I frightened her, tried to hurt her. And once again HE was the one there to help her, and I could do nothing. I was the antagonist in this screwed up tale. It was my fault. Everything was my fault.

All I had to do was decline the mission to Fortuna Castle.

Maybe then, if the Red Assassin still came to kill Sanctus, I could have jumped up and kicked that ugly smirk right off his face.

Even when the sound was gone from my head, I could still hear her crying out.

I was a monster. I hurt her, even in death.

Kyrie…please forgive me…forgive me…please. I'm so sorry.

In order to escape the hellish world I had created, I found myself observing the Order of the Sword Head Quarters. It was four in the morning, Gloria was sleeping, then the pounding interrupted her. She sat directly up, and pulled her robe on her, covering her chocolate skin.

She opened the door, revealing a red-faced Credo; he was aggravated, irritated, infuriated, malevolent, and miserable. His chocolate-drop eyes were cloudy and bloodshot, he held a bottle in his hand, his sword in the other, he glared at Gloria…no, he glared past her, his view was far beyond her.

Gloria gulped, and opened her door wider to let him in. He stormed through her room, the first thing he did was throw the bottle at her mirror, shattering all three of them on impact. As the bottle collided with the silver glass, Credo fell to the floor in pieces. He sobbed loudly. Gloria was appalled.

Credo was a knight…he wasn't supposed to cry in such a childlike manner.

"Credo…?" Gloria said. She stayed a distance from him, scared to get too close.

"I want her back!" He yelled, "I want her back, Gloria!" he clawed angrily at the floor, tears dripped from his face. "Everyone's…been talking as though she's dead, they speak words to me, but I can hear the truth: they want me to move on…but I can't! I can't, Gloria! I love her! I need her!" Credo buried his face, "I want her back…I want to hold her…she can't be dead…she just CAN'T. No…Kyrie was a good girl…she never did anything! Why did it have to be her? What did she ever do wrong? Why…why couldn't it have been me…?"

Gloria finally found the courage, and kneeled next to Credo, "Don't say that, Credo. It wasn't your fault…"

It had come to that point.

That horrifying point where they accept it.

Kyrie's dead.

It had barely been two days.

"I know…" He whispered, "I know…" Credo stood up, this time, he clutched his sword, "He's coming for me…and when he does…"

"Credo…"

"This is all his fault. It was because of him…"

Silence.

"That stupid, stupid man, Sanctus…" Credo finished.

Gloria adjusted her robe, "I'm sorry, Credo…" she snuck up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, he turned around, he held her soft face in his rugged hands. They both stared at each other, their mouths open, waiting, begging.

Kiss me. Please.

But they didn't.

They couldn't.

Credo chose instead, to conclude his sobbing into the creases of Gloria's chest, she kept herself wrapped around him. She tried to soothe him, a mother to a child. It was in her blood, more motherly instincts than one would expect. Instincts from a former life.

Yes, Gloria's former life…as a mother.

Poor Credo.

The next morning, Credo was alone in the meeting room, he sat at the edge, the largest chair, the one Sanctus once sat at. He had his elbows on the table, and his fists dug into his forehead. He took in large breaths every now and then. He looked up and all around him. He looked at the chair he used to sit at as Supreme General, then at the seat he now sat in, as Vicar.

Gloria walked into the room, Credo looked at her, then stood. "Gloria…I'm sorry about last night."

"You should be. Now there's glass and wine all over my carpet and my only mirror has been shattered." She snapped, crossing her arms, "But that's not the worst part. Credo, the town is panicking, demon attacks are happening in the city limits left and right and no one knows what the hell is going on. They need their leader, and you're not making yourself very popular with the way you've been acting. People are talking, they're getting snooty about you, everyone's attacking you, saying that if Sanctus was still around, this wouldn't be happening. They're beginning to hate you, Credo."

A long silence followed, Credo did not show emotion concerning his position. He was used to gossip, but he realized the main point Gloria was leading him onto. He bit his lip, a small trail of blood flowed down his chin.

"It's been hard, I know…" He said, "I…haven't been the best leader lately…and I realize that it's not a good idea." Credo hung his head, "I just…can't believe…that this would happen…it's barely even been a year."

Gloria walked up and put her hand on Credo's shoulder. "I'm sorry…Credo…but," she took in a deep breath, "Maybe…I mean, maybe she's…in a better place."

No, she was not in a better place. She was covered in blood in the depths of Fortuna Castle with a terrorist holding her captive. With dogs the size of jungle cats trying to kill them both.

**A GLIMPSE OF THEM NOW**

**The Red Assassin is moving swiftly through the castle.**

**Kyrie has to jog every now and then to catch up to him.**

**As she catches up, she grabs a fistful of his red coat.**

**He brushes her away.**

**She grabs him again.**

"Stop that…" He snapped by the third time. Kyrie looked up at him, her brown eyes pleading. He shook his head, and turned around, Kyrie decided to be smart, and this time, grabbed his hand. He growled and took his hand back with force.

"Stop touching me!" He yelled. "Jeez, you'd think you'd know better than that. Don't grab my coat because I might have to move fast, and you're going to go flying. Don't grab my hand, because I have to use them, and I don't like people grabbing my hands. At all. It feels weird."

Kyrie sighed and nodded. "Well…will you slow down?"

"No."

"I can't keep up with you."

"Then run."

"Can't I walk in front of you?"

"No, you have no idea where I'm going, and I don't like being slowed down. Suck it up and run."

Kyrie did not say anything in objection, she pleaded again with her eyes. The Red Assassin shook his head.

"You don't know how to quit, do you?" he said, "Sorry to disappoint, but 'cute' doesn't work on me." he continued to walk, Kyrie sighed, and followed. Something came to her head.

"Who's Trish?"

The Red Assassin stopped, and looked at Kyrie in disbelief, "How did you know about Trish?"

Kyrie shrugged, "I don't know anything, you called me that last night."

"I did?"

She nodded, "You were half asleep, and kind of drunk."

He sighed, "Look, don't let it bother you, Trish is just…a woman I knew."

"What happened to her?"

"…She left me…about nine months ago. I don't even know what happened, one night we're making sweet love on the bed, next thing I know, she breaks a beer bottle over my head, I wake up the next morning, and she's gone without a trace." He sighed and crossed his arms, "Women. They are a completely different species, I swear."

"Do you miss her?"

"…Yeah. I do. She was something else."

"Did you love her?"

"…Who the hell do you think you are, my psychiatrist? For the love of god, you're my hostage, start acting like it, will you?"

"I was just…"

"Shut up."

Kyrie fell silent, and followed the Red Assassin to wherever he walked, through the corridors, a stray room, the Grand Hall. Kyrie followed, said nothing, her fingers crossed together as she watched his back and walked constantly toward it.

**SMALL TALK**

"**Are you hungry?""…Yes."**

"…**Me too."**

"**Don't you have any apples?"**

"**Yeah, but I'm saving them."**

"**Why'd you ask?"**

"**Just checking on you."**

The Red Assassin looked at me, he noticed me watching them, I shied away, but still saw his smug look that said: "So you've come back?"

I did my best to stay away from him; he would never let me live down my wrath and how it had backfired on her.

How stupid.

**SHAME**

**I was dead; you don't get any lower than that.**

**Yet I was afraid of his confrontation.**

**I was the ghost, he was the wanderer.**

**And somehow I ended up fearing him.**

I had to admit: the Red Assassin could really live up to his reputation.

And that pissed me off.


	14. Chapter 14

Kyrie's legs became weak; she began to stumble as she walked. The Red Assassin turned and looked at her as she struggled to keep up with him. He stopped walking and watched her as she tripped on her steps and fell forward. He lifted his arm up as a bar and let her fall upon him.

"Tired?" He snickered.

"…My legs hurt." She replied quietly.

"Too bad." He snapped, letting her fall to the ground. He turned and walked on; Kyrie lifted herself up and wearily followed. Her legs were intense with burning pain as she struggled to keep up with him. She took in deep breaths, pushed herself on. Her legs were heavy; the pain in her arm was nothing.

"Please…" She cried.

"If you want to, you can stop. I'm not going to."

"I thought I was your hostage."

"You won't go far." Was his only reply, "The doggies will get you if you try."

"But…"

It was that time when I showed myself to him. "Stop torturing her and let her stop. She's not like you."

He scowled, and gave her a good look.

Kyrie was on the ground, sweating, crying, and gasping. Her eyes were weary. The Red Assassin groaned.

"Come on, you can't be that out of shape. Get up little girl."

She coughed and shook her head, "It hurts…"

"…Please don't make me have to carry you…"

Kyrie was passed out by then.

I couldn't help but smile as the Red Assassin was forced to pick up Kyrie and carry her away. He found another stray room and set her in a nearby bed. He rolled his eyes, and looked at me. I did not smile any more. Now I was scowling.

"Talk to me, kid." He said, "She can't hear."

"…What do you want?"

"…How did you die?"

"No demon."

"These things…"

"Not demons."

"What are they?"

"Man-made."

He sighed. "Can you please answer me with a complete sentence? Not just one word…"

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?"

"Go away…"

"What, are you going to haunt me forever?"

"I could."

"Would you not?"

"Depends."

"I know you're intelligent. Stop giving me these half-assed answers. You're not creepy, you're just annoying."

"…You're hurting her."

"…Really? You're going to…? I hate children, alive, dead, it doesn't matter, they all annoy me. Let me ask: Why can I see you?"

"Fate."

"Explanation, please!" He snapped angrily.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I've assumed: You're the one." I sighed.

He looked confused, "The one?" Slowly he turned to Kyrie.

"Not like that…if you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Then what did you mean?"

"…I think you can see me because you're a demon, and close to the supernatural world. You've escaped from the depths of the Underworld twice now, and countless times you've escaped death, you're closer to our kind from near-death, therefore, you are almost one of us."

"…You're the first ghost I've ever seen."

"…Then it's simply fate, nothing more."

"What kind of fate?"

**FATE**

**This man was not evil.**

**He was a tough talker, but soft.**

**He could be able to see me for the fact that he may be the one to avenge my death**.

"This castle is a historical foundation, long ago our leader would reside in here and watch over the people. It used to be a tourist site, and often we would come to this castle to train…the Knights, I mean. Other's came to read and learn, ones like her." I pointed at Kyrie.

"…So you're a knight?"

"Was a knight."

"Well…what happened to this castle?"

"It began with demons invading, so in order to protect everyone, His Holiness closed the castle to keep the people safe. Then our knights were sent to rid the castle of the threat. They never came back."

"Even you, I figure."

"Right."

"But you said a demon didn't kill you…"

Kyrie stirred. She began to wake. I said one last thing, and left, ignoring the Red Assassin's yelling.

**THE LAST WORDS**

"**Set up."**

Credo and Gloria were looking over the damage of the town of Fortuna. I was glad to see that Credo was trying to get over his moping and help everyone, as a leader should. Gloria introduced him to the new Supreme General. To Credo's shock, it was a man even older than him.

He felt nervous, and wondered if this man felt a strong jealousy against him, after all, it couldn't be fair to see a young man like Credo take the lead. He felt nervous as he shook this mans' hand and greeted him. Gloria wrapped her arm around his, assuring him as he looked around and saw all the other knights as they worked to help the civilians.

Credo took in a deep breath and looked away, at the center of the town. Gloria looked with him. She looked in curiosity at the large black wall sticking up through the ground. It cast a large shadow across Fortuna, and gave Gloria a tense feeling every time she looked at it.

"What is that thing over there, anyways.?" She asked Credo, "I've seen it several times, but I never really knew what it was. I didn't want to ask because, well, it just seemed so obvious to the people here that I feared I'd just be asking a dumb question and get laughed at."

Credo looked at the tall structure, then back at Gloria. "That's the Hell Gate."

Gloria tensed. "The _what?_"

"Two thousand or something years ago, Fortuna Island was terrorized by the Hell Gate, demons and other various monsters crawled out of it endlessly and killed everyone in their path. There was no escape, demons invaded the waters to make sure they couldn't leave, they were all trapped.

"Soon enough, The Dark Knight, Sparda, rescued them, he sealed the Hell Gate and helped to restore Fortuna Island, he stayed and served as the feudal lord, but then he left one day, but he didn't leave the people's hearts."

"So that's why Fortuna worships him as a God?" Gloria asked. Credo gave a small nod, she looked at the Hell Gate again, the strange feeling still not leaving.

"Do you know how he sealed it?"

"…A katana called Yamato."

Gloria tensed even more. "Really now?"

"Yes. That's what it was."

"…Do you know where this katana is?"

Credo went silent, then answered, "According to several reports, about two years ago, we found the sword on an excavation mission in the ruins of Mallet Island, it was in two pieces, we put it up. It was for the better that it was broken, too. In the wrong hands, Yamato could bring us back to that terrible era. Only this time, there would be no savior for us."

"I see, then I guess that is a good thing." Gloria agreed.

Footsteps approached Credo, he and Gloria turned and faced Agnus, who took a fearful step back.

"M-my apologies, Your Holiness…" He begged, "I did not mean to seem hostile. B-but, I could not help but…over hear your conversation., and it has c-come to me that I should s-show you something, something that Vicar Sanctus would have liked for you to see."

"Later," Credo said, "I have a few things to attend to here, and I cannot afford to leave my people so soon."

"Yes…I understand, Your Holiness."

Credo bit his lip, trying to get used to his new title. He clutched Gloria's hand gently, Gloria did not say anything, she only continued to look at the Hell Gate, concentrating and thinking hard.

**THE THOUGHT **

**Gloria finally realized her reason for being here.**

**The Hell Gate.**

**She thought of the Red Assassin.**

**It must have been why he came as well.**

I found myself nodding in approval about Gloria's decision. I had to admit that I both admired and hated Gloria. Maybe I hated her for talking my place as Kyrie's bodyguard, but I couldn't help but love how she managed to keep the siblings together. She held Kyrie together so tightly, and now she did the same for Credo.

Gloria was something else, a lovely woman I owed so much to.

I thank her for filling me in so well, and more.

The yelling and calling out, distracted both Gloria and myself. Credo looked as two young women approached him with a bouquet of flowers.

"Your Holiness." One said, "We got this for you."

"We're sorry about Kyrie."

"She was a really nice person."

Credo accepted his gift and nodded, the two girls ran off. He looked at the gift in despair. Gloria put her hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him. Credo took in a deep breath.

"Really?" He whispered, "What did she ever do wrong?"

"Nero…" Agnus whispered.

Immediately Credo smacked Agnus with the flowers. "What?" He snapped, Agnus whimpered, fell backward and scooted away, "How dare you! You claim something as absurd as that?"

"B-but, he was a demon!" Agnus said defensively, "It was bad luck! What do you think the girl would get for…"

"For what? You think this was his fault? You didn't even know him!" Gloria grabbed Credo, but he pushed her off. He looked onto the frightened crowd of followers, "Nero was a brave knight! He fought for what he believed in! He was rash, but he was obedient! Young, but intelligent! He went through something NO ONE here could endure!" He turned to Agnus and pointed viciously at him, "And I will NOT tolerate any bad mouthing about him in my presence! Especially involving her!"

Credo stormed off, Gloria lifted Agnus to his feet and followed after him. Agnus took in a couple deep breaths and held his hand to his heart. Well, he would, if he even had one.

**SOME FACTS**

**Agnus may have often introduced himself as quiet and weak.**

**But there's no way he could have been "weak"**

**Not with his muscular build.**

Credo was lying down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling, he thought about his family, his father and mother died when he was around sixteen, Kyrie was nine, I was ten.

Yes. I remember that day very well.

**SO YOU KNOW**

**When parentless children are shunned by the rest of Fortuna, they live in Head Quarters.**

**I had been living there for a while, before they did, but I knew them.**

**I was allowed to visit their house on weekends and play with them.**

**I was more acquainted with Kyrie back then.**

I was shocked to see the two siblings there alone, I wondered where their father and mother were, but due to the tears on Kyrie's face, and the way Credo was carrying her around, I decided it best not to ask, and already by then, had figured out what had happened to them.

Back then I was shunned by many, I was pitied by many. To them, I was the orphan with one arm, the unluckiest boy in the universe, they'd think. An unwelcome burden. What use was I? They'd think. Sure, I looked hopeless, but after being stepped on so many numerous times, I made it a point to change my fate, I would make myself useful. The whole island would respect me. I would no longer be referred to as the one-armed orphan boy.

How lucky of me.

After my death, people didn't think of me as the one-armed knight.

Now I was the devil-boy, the reason Kyrie was dead, that strange knight who had an accident.

At least now I knew that Credo did not think so low of me.

Gloria entered Credo's room and cautiously approached.

"I'm sorry," Credo sighed, "I keep on screwing up, I keep losing my temper. I'm a terrible leader. The Supreme General must be thinking of overthrowing me. After all, what good is a touchy leader?"

"Your sister has been killed in one of the most brutal incidents of the Fortuna history, surely they can understand. I believe in you Credo. I think you're a great leader, you're going through some trouble, and the people should understand. It doesn't matter what they say, they can't comprehend what you're going through."

"I just beat my advisor with a bouquet of flowers to honor Kyrie's memory."

"You redeemed the honor of a fallen knight and her. That was what happened. Agnus had it coming." Gloria fell silent, then spoke again, "…So…was he talking about…that boy…?"

"Yes, he was."

"…Well, with the way you put it, it makes me sad that I never knew him."

"You didn't want to know him." Credo chuckled, "Not to be rude, but I'm sure that Nero wouldn't like you. Not that that's saying anything, Nero didn't like anyone, as far as I could tell, Kyrie was the only person he'd be nice to."

Credo took in a deep breath. I then figured out why he was staring at the ceiling like he was. He didn't want anything running down his face.

"…I wonder if they're together. And if they are, then I hope you're taking good care of her, Nero…"

I could have cried.


	15. Chapter 15

_So, according to my friend, I kind of got a little mixed up on a certain part. So I fixed that, and I'm sorry for any confusion._

* * *

The Red Assassin walked along the hallways, Kyrie following him as always. He came upon a door and opened it. Immediately, he and Kyrie held their noses, Kyrie held vomit back in her throat.

The scent of rotting meat was everywhere. The Red Assassin bravely took a step forward, disgusted by the moisture he stepped in. Kyrie looked at the ground he stood in, and could not hold her stomach, she turned and threw up.

**THE ROOM**

**The ceiling is spiked.**

**Cages hang above their heads. **

**They stand ankle deep in water and blood.**

"Okay, okay…" The Red Assassin said, holding his nose. Being a demon, the scent was stronger to him. He turned to Kyrie, who had not entered the room; she stood in the doorway, mortified. He held his arms out for her. "Come on, I'll carry you, okay?"

Kyrie calmly made her way to him, he lifted her up and trudged to the other side of the room, he looked at the cages dangling from above their heads. Kyrie looked at them too.

"Damn…those are bodies in there." He commented. "That explains this shithole and why it smells."

"Oh…no…" Kyrie whimpered, "Please don't be…" She covered her mouth and closed her eyes tight.

**NO**

**My body was not in one of the cages above their heads.**

**But.**

**They were Holy Knights.**

**Some were even tourists.**

**This was after all, the torture chamber.**

He made it to the other side of the room, there were a few steps, leading them out of the blood. In front of them stood a spiral staircase, the Red Assassin set Kyrie down and they climbed up. They found at the top that they were staring at the room from a higher perspective. The Red Assassin looked carefully across the room and saw a door on the other side.

"Wonder how that works…with this huge gap and all." He examined the other side carefully, then noticed the switch on the other end. With a smirk, he pulled out his black gun and shot the switch, a small portion of the ceiling lowered in front of them, creating a walkway to the other side. The Red Assassin smiled triumphantly.

"How…" Kyrie whispered, "How does it feel…?"

"How does what feel?"

"…When you…fire that thing? What does it feel like?"

"You want to see for yourself?"

"…Nero had a gun, too. He was sent on an out-of-country mission, five days later he came back, he was a little bit different, and he had a gun, even though the Order doesn't like guns. He said it was a revolver. I asked him what it was like…he told me it was a good advantage…"

"…It is, for distance."

"What did it feel like when you shot His Holiness?"

"To be honest, it felt fine."

"They're good for distance, then why did you shoot him so close? Why not stab him, or something?"

"…You know…when you stick a blade in a living creature, you feel it die. All you feel when you fire a gun, is the squeezing of the trigger, and the recoil. The rest you leave to the bullet and your aim."

"…Is that what you felt when you killed the rest of the knights?"

"…Maybe."

"Don't you feel any regret when you shoot?"

"I have no regret for monsters."

"What about me? You were trying to kill me, you know you were."

"…Then it's a good thing that I missed. It would have haunted me forever."

"…Do you consider Credo a monster?"

"Who?"

"The…one you let live."

"…Oh, him. Right, well, no, I don't. He wasn't like the others. That guy is still purely human."

"What are you saying?"

"Those so-called 'Holy Knights' of yours were demons, choir girl. You could tell by their screwed up faces after they were dead."

"What about His Holiness?"

"He's the worst. My own regret considering him is that I didn't get the chance to make sure the fucker was dead."

"How can you say that? His Holiness was a great leader! He cared for us! And you…you just robbed him of his life! How can you not regret murdering an old man?"

"…He only had a few years left on him, from what I saw. Don't get riled up, besides, look on the bright side, if I screwed up, he's probably still alive."

"People don't survive getting shot in the face!"

"Humans don't, most devils do."

"His Holiness is NOT a devil! YOU ARE!"

The Red Assassin sighed, not in the mood to argue with Kyrie about his motives anymore, and he pushed her forward on the walkway.

"Come on, let's go. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we won't have to hear each other yelling."

Kyrie took in a deep breath and walked along the path, the Red Assassin followed her. He had a strange look on his face, sad, maybe. Perhaps it was because while he felt no remorse for Sanctus, he felt he had robbed Kyrie of something special.

There was silence, Kyrie looked straight ahead, terrified of heights.

**SOMETHING THAT DID NOT HELP**

**The Red Assassin's voice.**

**One, frustrated word:**

"**Shit."**

Kyrie wanted to turn and check, but thought it would not be a good idea, especially when the Red Assassin began yelling at her: "Run, choir girl!" She took in a deep breath and ran to the other side of the room, then turned around.

Basilisks were attacking him, biting his arms and legs, he tried to fight them off, but could only do so much on such a narrow path. They were winning, dragging him to his knees, he looked at her.

"Run! Go! What the fuck are you waiting for?"

And then he was gone, fallen to the ground floor. Kyrie gave out a whimper and opened the door behind her. She was shocked to see that she had entered a perfectly normal room. Nothing was ruined, a large, four-poster bed was right in front of a nice fireplace set below a mirror, and a tea set was next to the head of the bed.

**KYRIE'S DEDUCTION**

"**The person living in this room is one sick puppy."**

That struck her curiosity: Who _was _the person living in this room? There had to be someone living here, this room couldn't have been this nice on its own…and the fire was still nicely burning.

Curiosity…then fear. There was someone living in Fortuna Castle, and there were dead people hanging from cages in the other room. That meant something terrible to Kyrie.

There was a person living in Fortuna Castle, and the missing people may as well have been them.

It could have been anyone.

A devil.

A human.

Kyrie knew better. Was taught to think like it. These evil acts had to be a devil. No human could have done this kind of damage. Right? Right?

Her thoughts came to me. She wondered…

Oh god no…

The person in this room, they couldn't have…

Nero…?

But why?

Kyrie took in deep breaths. It couldn't be…there's no way.

"NO!" She screamed in anguish, "NERO!" She fell to her knees, and screamed. She pounded her fists viciously on the floor, demanding a non-existent god why. She sobbed and moaned, pulling at her hair.

She stopped, took in a few breaths, wiped at her eyes, and stood. She looked at the room, so perfectly evil in all its beauty, and spoke. "I don't know who you are…but I…I hate you. I HATE YOU!"

She ran and grabbed the tea set, she threw the fine cups at the ground and stomped them to dust, she then took the kettle, and screaming, she threw it at the mirror, and shattered it, screaming the whole way through.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Please, stop." I begged. "Kyrie…stop…please."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT NERO NEVER CAME BACK! ISN'T IT? I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Kyrie, don't!"

"WHY? WHY? WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?"

"Kyrie, please!"

"YOU TOOK THEM ALL AWAY, DIDN'T YOU? YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

"Kyrie! Stop!"

"…Why did you take them?" She whimpered. Her throat hurt too much to keep screaming. "Why did you do this? Who are you? Why? Why did you take Nero from me? Why did you kill him?"

She looked at the broken mirror, her eyes red with tears and anger. Just then, for only a second, my reflection shone in the mirror.

Kyrie's heart stopped. She turned around. I was gone. She looked around the room frantically, I stood in my same place, watching her. I still couldn't believe that she saw me.

"Kyrie…" I whispered. The lights in the room flickered, the fire blew slightly. Kyrie looked around, then quietly spoke.

"Nero?" She whispered, tears pouring from her face as she smiled in torment, "Nero? Is that you? Is it you? You've been here?" She fell to her knees and looked at the ceiling.

"Yes…yes!" I called, "I've always been here!"

The fire roared, the lights above her shook, she raised her arms, she cried out.

**BEAUTIFUL AND SAD WORDS**

"**It's the Ghost...of Fortuna!"**

Kyrie fell on her hands and knees, she took in deep breaths, she laughed, she cried. This was a moment that she would never forget. She took in a deep breath, I rested next to her and wrapped my arms around her as best as I could. She shuddered, but this time she knew.

It was me.

"Nero…You have been protecting me, haven't you? When he tried to grab me from under the bench? And in the dining room? With the piano?"

"I've protected you ever since he aimed his gun at you…"

The windows rattled, the fire flickered.

"But…that one night…"

The fire went out. I stood up and let her go. How was I supposed to tell her it was only an accident? That it was only stupid jealousy stirring within me?

Kyrie shivered. She must have realized that I was somewhat angry. Then, in that mysterious way, Kyrie understood.

"It was because of him, wasn't it?" She whispered, "You really don't like him, do you?" She shook her head, "I don't like him, either. He's dirty, and smells funny. He killed His Holiness. But…he's protecting me. If it weren't for him. I'd probably be dead."

I was silent…I stared up. She was so right. The Red Assassin was the only reason Kyrie had made it so far. I owed him at least that. I sat down next to her again. She pressed her knees close to her chest. She had a small smile on her face.

"…You're so easily angered…you…you may be dead…but you're still Nero…"

There was a long silence s I watched Kyrie shed tears, finally, she spoke again:

"I love you." She whimpered, "I love you Nero…I love you so much. Why? Why did you have to go?" She began to weep. I wished I could do the same.

Just then, the doors burst open. Kyrie screamed and ran, tripping over her own feet. She did not turn around, she ran out the other side of the door and outside into the cold air of the graveyard.

I glared at the Red Assassin as he caught his breath, wiping blood from his face. He pointed in Kyrie's direction, looking at me.

"The hell got into her?" He said between sucks of air. I rolled my eyes.

"You scared her off, dumbass."

He shook his head, "My bad. I just got done fending off an angry herd of dogs." He looked around the room and saw the fire and broken tea set. Above the fireplace there was the shattered mirror, leading into a small opening. He looked inside it, and noticed the charred black skeleton within. "What the hell? Someone got burned?"

I didn't answer, I was too busy thinking about Kyrie, he looked at me, and took in another deep breath.

"What the hell happened in this room? I heard her screaming like a bitch. What did you do this time?"

I glared at him, and quickly answered, "She figured something out."

"What?"

"This room was perfectly intact, the fire was burning before she entered. She realized that someone was living in here not too recently."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Who the hell lives in a castle with these dog things and all those dead bodies? Better yet, who the fuck has a room right next to a god damn torture chamber? Or-" he looked outside, "a graveyard?"

"…Someone who knows they're safe." I replied, "Someone who knows the dog things won't attack them…the one who controls them, the one who burns people alive, drains blood out of people's bodies, sucks their soul's right out of them. Who, you ask? The one who caused all this, the one who murdered all the knights, including me, THAT'S who."

The Red Assassin stared at me, "So then…what you were trying to say…"

"Demons didn't do this. A man did. He created all these things, he kidnapped, killed, experimented, preyed on innocent lives. His Holiness continued to send soldiers here to help his project. Every one of them facing the same fate."

There was silence, the Red Assassin had a serious and horrified look upon his face. "That old man knew, didn't he?"

I nodded, "Why do you think I myself haven't said word one about you killing him? Sanctus was a monster, as you've said."

There was more silence before I spoke again, "Please…don't tell her any of this though…I want her to find out on her own…"

The Red Assassin shrugged, "As you wish. I'll keep your secrets safe. Not like she'd believe me, anyways." He turned and walked out the door to the graveyard, calling out to Kyrie. "Choir girl!"

Kyrie looked up at him, she ran over to him.

**AN UNEXPECTED GESTURE**

**She jumped up, and hugged him.**

"Okay…don't see what I did to deserve this…"

"You're okay. I was worried that they killed you!" She said, "I thought you were someone else, I'm sorry I ran like that."

The Red Assassin pried her off his body and set her down, "Don't worry about it. Let's just keep moving, over there's a door."

He walked off, Kyrie stayed behind him, then she asked: "What's your name?"

He turned around, "What?"

Kyrie fidgeted and stared at the ground, "Your name? What is it?"

"…You're in an oddly good mood, choir girl."

"…What makes you say that?"

"You're smiling, you're hugging me, and you're asking my name."

"…You don't have a name?"

"…Yeah, I do, I just didn't expect you to ask it, because you're always so afraid of me."

"Oh. I was just thinking, I mean, you and I don't really have anything to call each other, well, you do, but I don't have anything to call you, unless I wanted to call you…I…I don't know what I'd call you. I mean, I'd probably, you know call you, maybe…Red, or something like that, you know, because you're wearing red and all."

"…That is the most I've ever heard you say without sobbing, choir girl."

"…I was just…my name's…"

"Kyrie. I know." He said, "…I was watching when you got separated, from that guy and that one woman. The one with the white hair."

"Gloria? Wait, you were watching?"

He nodded, "I was just a little curious when those scarecrows attacked. I watched when you tried to protect that boy. That was very brave of you."

"I almost died." She said, ashamed, looking at the ground.

"But you didn't. And you saved the life of another, I'm sure that if you didn't do that, you wouldn't be here, but I'm sure you would be flooded with guilt." He sighed, "To be honest, when I saw you dive like that, I actually fired two shots. Your bodyguard didn't do anything."

"…Why?"

"It…it's not important. Let's get going."

"…What's your name?" Kyrie asked one more time, "Or, will it bother you?"

"…Dante."

Kyrie nodded, and followed him. She caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

He smacked her away.


	16. Chapter 16

In the graveyard, the two of them sat, both of them sharing one apple, two bites each, pass it on, two bites, pass it on. Dante sighed, not used to eating so little, and still having to share it with someone, Kyrie couldn't believe the man who killed Sanctus was even being this courteous to her.

"So what was all that screaming for earlier?" Dante asked, "You were screaming about something,"

Kyrie took in a deep breath, then explained, "There's someone living in this castle, they sleep in that room up there, and I think they have something to do with the missing cases."

"Really?"

Kyrie nodded, "I think it's a devil…like you. With a human form."

Dante scratched his head, "There's a lot of depraved people out there."

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with…"

"Are you crazy? Do I look like the kind of guy who just tortures people? Besides, I got here on the very day I killed the old man."

Kyrie nodded and took another bite, "Who are you? Really?"

"…The man in red." Was his only reply, "Who'd freaking KILL for a decent meal right about now."

"…I wonder how Credo and Gloria are…" Kyrie mumbled.

Dante heard. "I'm sure they're very worried about you." He said, lying in the snow, "Try to lighten up a little, choir girl."

"…About that…" Kyrie said, "Did you…really like my song?"

Dante scratched his beard, "Where I come from I don't hear a lot of opera, so I guess I liked it. What I said back there was half compliment and half taunt. I was mostly trying to scare you off to get out of my way. I guess that didn't really work though."

Kyrie nodded and sighed, "Maybe I should have tried to push you off that pedestal."

"I'd have kicked you in the face if you tried that one." Dante snapped, an odd hint of playfulness in his voice. He bent over and scooped some snow up from the ground and patted his face with it, "Anyways, we should get going, I'm getting some bad vibes hiding around in a graveyard. Aren't you?"

Kyrie shook her head, "I don't have a problem with graveyards."

"…Seems you're comfortable here, in the land of the dead."

"That's not it, I just don't believe in the superstitions about graveyards."

**GRAVEYARD BLUES**

**Kyrie didn't believe in those kinds of superstitions because she was raised on graveyards.**

**She knew several knights who went to battle and never came back.**

**Her parents died when she was nine.**

**She spent a lot of time paying respect to the dead.**

"…You know, you always look sad." Dante commented. Kyrie looked at him, confused, he shrugged, "Just an observation, I mean, wandering around the city, I always seemed to run into you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was wandering around the city during the festival thing you guys had going on, and every time I tried to do something, you were always there. I tried to get my job done and over with, but when I aimed for the old man, you got in my way. You were crying. So I decided it would be best to not make things worse for you."

Dante thought back, he was aiming for Sanctus when he was comforting Kyrie at the water fountain by the Opera House. He saw me, as well, he must have heard all the things I was saying, too. It was interesting, thinking about all the ways Dante and I had crossed paths without even noticing it.

He continued: "And even before that, when everyone was dancing, you didn't look too happy there, either. It's really just shocking to me. I mean, what's there to always be sad about? I've lost a few things in my life as well…I mean…" Dante bit his lip, then turned to Kyrie, "Really, why the HELL do you people pray to a guy like Sparda? He's not that great."

"How can you say that? He sacrificed his whole being for us, the humans! I guess a devil like you doesn't really feel that, though. To you, he's just a traitor, right? I guess that's why you attacked us, then."

"My issues with Sparda are different, trust me, I have my reasons to hate that bastard…"

"…You're an odd devil."

"…But you know. You really do have a good voice…for a seventeen year old, at least."

Kyrie gave a small nod, she then looked up, it was dark, some stars poked from the sky. They pushed against the clouds. One star tried to reach her and jumped out from the heavens. Snow then began to fall. Kyrie held her hands out and caught it on her palms and tongue.

"…The stars shine so bright." Kyrie said, "Even in the darkest moments of our life. They guide us through the darkness and evil. When we have given up nearly all hope." She smiled as she stared up at the sky, "You know…when I was young, I was told that the stars were angels staring down from the heavens, as well as the ones who have left the world. I still believe it now. My mother is up there, waving at me right now, I'm sure." She closed her eyes and spread her arms.

"My mother was the reason I began to sing. She always sang around the house, and to me. She wasn't a songstress or anything fancy, but I loved hearing her voice so much. She sang me to sleep, usually when I had a nightmare. Then one night, my father was out on a three day mission, I caught her in her room, crying. I wanted to comfort her, and I began to take up singing. I wanted her to hear me sing. And then…she died. A demon attack took her life."

Kyrie stared at the snow at her feet. She then saw Dante's shadow tower over her, he rested his arms on her head, he looked up at the sky. "What happened, then?"

"…I figured…there was no point in learning to sing if my mother couldn't hear me. So I almost quit. Then…His Holiness, he told me that I shouldn't give up, that even though Mother was no longer among the earth, she was in heaven. She was in heaven, watching me, and she still wanted to hear me sing. So…I didn't quit. I tried twice as hard to become a songstress. I wanted those up in heaven to hear me…and…I wanted…I want….I want Nero to hear me too…!"

It was then that Dante realized that Kyrie was crying, she began crying when she mentioned her mother in heaven. Her tears flowed faster as she mentioned me. Dante took his arms off her head and then wrapped them around their waist. "He hears you, I'm sure he does…" Was all he said. He wrapped his coat around her, noticing that she was shivering in the cold snow.

Kyrie began to feel uncomfortable, she shook herself lose from him. As she did so, she slipped on the snow and fell over backwards. Dante looked down at her, a smile on his lips.

"Please…I don't like it when you do that…" She said quietly.

Dante wasn't buying that, "…Do you know how many girls in this world would KILL to be stuck in a castle with me? How many girls would love to have me protecting them? Chasing them? You don't understand exactly how lucky you are. Girls would pay money just to hear me talk!"

"…Do girls pay you to point a gun at their face?"

"Aw, come on, choirgirl, don't pretend that you're not attracted to me!"

Kyrie then flushed red, she was losing this game, "Attracted to you? There's nothing attractive about you!"

Dante snickered, "Oh, I beg to differ, choirgirl." He leaned his face upon hers, she turned red, and immediately put her hands up against him.

"…Are, are you trying to kiss me?" She squeaked.

"No, why? Did you want me to?" He teased, puckering his lips and inching even closer. This time Kyrie slapped him across the cheek with all her might. It stung. Her hand, that is. To Dante, it was no more than a little pinch. He rubbed his face. She rubbed her twitching hand.

"You're a pig!" She snapped. "I…I can't believe you!"

"Can you believe this?" Dante said, holding her hands away, he leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Kyrie turned a bright, bright red, her eyes widened. The taste of his lips were that of booze and blood. A sour taste, his face smelled of bad aftershave.

To him, Kyrie tasted of honey. A sweet taste, too sweet for him. He pulled away from her and let her go, he stood up and smirked. Kyrie lied on her back, looking up at him, her face was still red as she held her hands up to her face.

**ONE THOUGHT**

**Credo is going to kill me if he finds out I kissed a terrorist.**

**He'll probably kill Dante too.**

"Oh, come on, it wasn't THAT bad!" Dante yelled through laughs, he fell on his hands and knees, still laughing. Kyrie was flustered, she rolled over and scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at him. As Dante collected himself and began to grab some snow to throw back at her, Kyrie jumped up and ran, Dante chased her, throwing snow at her when in range.

Kyrie hid behind a tombstone and threw snow at him from there, Dante found his protection in a frozen over water fountain. I watched as they threw snow at each other, Dante was the one who ran at Kyrie while she was still throwing snow at him, he tackled her to the ground and held her there.

"I win." He chimed.

A sinking feeling came over me as they stayed there in the snow, staring at each other. How could this have happened? I should have at least been happy for her, but why him? Why was he able to get such a reaction from her?

Dante looked up at me, then lifted himself up. He helped Kyrie to her feet and brushed the snow off her dress. "Sorry." he mumbled, "You're going to be soaking wet when this melts."

Kyrie looked at the ground, nodding, the melancholy expression returned to her face as he brushed her off. Dante took a deep breath and pointed at a door in the distance, Kyrie understood, and followed after him as he began to walk away.

They opened the door to a spacious courtyard, Dante and Kyrie looked around, Kyrie tugged on Dante's arm and led his attention to a purple glow in the distance. A large wall stood at the end of the courtyard, shining brilliantly upon them.

"I thought that looked familiar." Dante said, "It's like the place at the mines, where that demon popped out of."

"It resembles a much smaller Hell Gate, now that I think of it." Kyrie said. "…But…what is it, really? I mean…and…if it's open, then does that mean…"

"Hell Gate? That big wall in the middle of the town?"

Kyrie nodded, "I'm just hoping that this one doesn't act like…well…It must, especially if a demon's already come out of the other one."

Dante nodded, then held his nose, "Gah…what the hell? Why is this castle always smelling weird? It smells like sewage and vomit."

The blue light then caught their eyes. Two women dancing in the darkness and the snow blizzard. They cooed, rubbed voluptuously on each other, and beckoned for Dante to join them, Kyrie too, if she wanted to.

Kyrie bit her lip and took a step back, hair on the back of her neck rose. Dante stared at them, mouth wide open, and walked forward.

"Oh baby, yeah!" He yelled, getting closer, Kyrie grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep him back. Dante looked down at her in shock, "What?"

"It's a demon! Don't go near it!" She begged.

Dante scoffed, "You take all the fun out of things, of course I knew that…"

"You did?"

"It smells…really bad." He looked around the courtyard, and pointed to the nearest entry, "Over there, go. I'll catch up, okay?"

Kyrie nodded and ran in the direction Dante desired, she made it to the door and closed the door behind her. No one was around, she was alone. This was the perfect time to talk to herself.

"Nero? Are you there? That is you, right?" She mumbled, looking around. She bit her lip when she realized that they had only gone in a circle. Back in the hallways, once again, at the beginning. She sighed, but decided to stay still and wait for Dante.

The castle rumbled a little bit as she heard some yelling from the courtyard. She was curious as to what was going on out there, but decided it would be best this time to not let her curiosity get the better of her, and stood, leaving the hallways as quickly as she could.

She left the hallway and took the path upstairs to the library and made her way to the second floor of the Grand Hall. She noticed at the end the large canvas painting of His Holiness and lightly brushed against it with her fingertips.

"Your Holiness…" She said, "I'm so sorry. You must be rather disappointed in me about this whole thing, huh?" looking down, she whispered, "Nero, then you. Why is it that I can never keep people alive? They always die when I'm not looking."

There was some creaking behind her, she turned around and saw the large chandelier--the one I always found myself perched on--swinging towards her. With a shriek, she jumped out of the way and listened as the chandelier crashed against the canvas.

She opened her eyes, coughing at the dust that surrounded her. She stood and saw the canvas in shambles and a large hole taking the place of His Holiness. Kyrie looked inside the hole, and did not find what she expected.

**INSIDE**

**The wall was hollow.**

**It led down to a dark area.**

**Glowing red eyes stared at Kyrie.**

Kyrie gasped as the Basilisks exited the hole and growled at her. She tried to run away, but they were too fast, the first one that got to her rammed into her back, causing her to stumble and trip, cracking her head on the hard wall.

At that moment, the entire castle shook, furious moans accompanying it, debris rose and crushed the Basilisks, several of them ran off, the rest were not so lucky.

As soon as they were gone, I was at Kyrie's side, examining her wound. I didn't sense anything serious this time, I was relieved that she had only hurt her head a little bit.

Then the footsteps.

Then the voice.

"Now what was that?"

Then the large shadow hovered over Kyrie's unconscious, helpless body. It knelt over, it brushed it's hands across her face. It smirked.

"Hello there…"

**WORDS FROM A FRIGHTENED GHOST**

"**No, not you…"**


	17. Chapter 17

_Warning: There be graphic content here._

* * *

Dante was too preoccupied to care that I was yelling at him. He was fighting the demon that came from the courtyard still. It shouldn't have been too hard for him, but that wise ass had to play around.

The world could be crumbling around him, and he'd still have the guts to crack a joke.

The large toad growled and spat bile at Dante, it's antennae, the glowing blue women, shook around violently as it roared and yelled. Dante laughed at it, I cringed.

I really don't like toads, and a giant, demonic toad with rows of razor-sharp teeth only made it worse.

"Dante!" I snapped in his ear, "Dante!"

"What?" He snapped, swinging his sword at the toad, "What now?"

"She's in trouble!"

"Then go do something about it! I know you can, Mr. I'm-a-ghost-but-I-can-stop-a-bullet-with-my-weird-arm!"

"For only a second! This is different! This is serious!"

"Look, you're her guardian angel, or whatever, so I figure this is your business, not mine!" He turned and glared at me, "So get it done, dead boy, I'm busy right now."

"Look out!"

Dante turned around, only to see the wide mouth opening and caving in on him. He didn't even have a chance to jump, before I knew it, Dante was toad-food.

"Shit…"

There went all my chances, everything, Kyrie's protection, Fortuna's Savior, everything…and I couldn't ignore that this time it was my fault. I clenched my fists together, glaring at the beady-eyed toad. It seemed to be having a problem chewing it's food, that was when I saw Dante between the teeth, opening the toad's mouth.

He held it open with one arm and pulled out his gun with the other arm and shot inside the beast, he then turned to me, "Look, if it means that much to you, then I'll come as fast as I can, but I got to get rid of this thing! Now go to her, and stop distracting me, damn it!"

I was in a little bit of shock, but thought nothing of it as I made my way back to Kyrie. Her body was gone, and I heard footsteps descending from the hollow area in the canvas. I followed immediately, trying to avert myself from the cages and the bawling people inside them.

He was carrying her unconscious body, cradling it gently. The lonely scientist took extra care of her, making sure she didn't wake in the area they were in. The last thing she needed to hear were the whimpering voices.

He did a better job at ignoring them than anyone else.

**VOICES**

"**Let us out!"**

"**I'm begging you, please!"**

"**You're a monster!"**

"**Help me, Lord."**

The rest are too much to bear, they would bring you to tears, which is why I will spare you the torment of even describing to you what they all look like.

You should feel happy that you are where you are at this very moment.

I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you if I did, I'm trying to be as honest as I can be about this entire thing, the problem is, the truth can be terrifying.

Let me continue, then.

The lonely scientist took Kyrie down to his lab, far underneath the castle, secure, in case anyone tried to escape.

No one wanted to break into this place.

Kyrie was set down on a small plastic bed, while he walked off to the storage room, angered to see that a few rats had got into his meat pies (though he had no idea how half the wine was gone), he brought a few pies down to the lab and heated them up for Kyrie, who was slowly waking.

She brought her hand up to her head, flinching from the pain. She looked around, confused at the change of scenery, terrified at the sight of the large man before her. She yelped and scooted away. The lonely scientist put his arms up.

"Calm down, calm down…" He begged.

Kyrie then noticed the symbol at the edge of his coat: The horns, the feather, and the sword. She calmed down and looked up in joy. "You're with the Order? You're one of us?"

He smiled, "I am, and it seems I was lucky that I found you, Kyrie."

"…You know my name?"

"Oh, y-yes, your name has been scattered all around Fortuna." He took a step towards her and swept a patch of her bangs from her eyes, "Many rumors about you, indeed. They say you have a lovely singing voice, though I'm sure everyone in Fortuna knows about that…what has me going, are the rumors I've heard about your appearance…you're much cuter than they say." He began to run his massive hand down her face, she looked away, feeling uncomfortable, "Yes…much, much cuter than they say." He chuckled, " Though, your poor, poor brother, Credo is worried sick about you, sometimes locks himself in his room and doesn't come out."

"Credo?" She chimed, standing, "He…he must be in terrible shape." She looked the lonely scientist in the eyes, "Then…does this mean you were sent to find me?"

He smiled a little bit, "I heard what happened, and I've been expecting you."

Kyrie fidgeted with her hands, and looked at him, "Then we shouldn't waste time, this place is crawling with dead bodies, and I think there may be a powerful devil in here somewhere."

The lonely scientist did not change his expression, "I see. But, I figured you must be hungry." He handed her a plate with a small hand-held meat pie and a fork. "So before we leave of course, I brought you something."

Kyrie smiled an innocent smile, and gently took the plate from him, "Thank you." she whispered.

**MY REACTION**

**I clenched my fists.**

**I glared in disgust.**

**My teeth ground together.**

This was in no means good. The lonely scientist eyed her as she ate, his mind was full of heresy and perversion. He bit his lip to restrain himself.

Kyrie stopped eating, "I'm, I'm sorry…I never got your name…"

He smiled widely, he bowed down to her, and replied: "I am Agnus."

Kyrie got goose bumps as he spoke, something deep within her gut told her that something was very wrong here. Slowly her head turned to a small area concealed with curtains. She began to tremble, I walked over to her, and knocked the plate from her hands. It shattered to pieces on the floor, one shard pointed to a large steel door with bars at the window. She didn't notice.

"I'm so sorry!" Kyrie said immediately, standing up and bending over to pick the mess up, cutting her delicate fingers on the glass, Agnus put his hand on top of hers and lifted it away. Kyrie stepped back, and examined her bloody hands.

"No need to worry, I'll clean it up."

It was that moment that Kyrie became extremely aware of the size of Agnus, how his muscles and height made him even bigger than Dante, how when he bent down, his small round belly protruded slightly, but she was most aware of the odd look in his eyes. How he seemed to examine her in an unsettling way, how she saw at the corner of her eyes, he licked his lips, seeming confident about something less than holy.

He walked to the other side of the room and set the plate and mess in a garbage pail. He examined a table next to him, lined up with scissors, scalpels and other various knives and razors.

I trembled as he licked his lips again, grabbing a rather large one, smiling wickedly. He didn't have to worry, his back was facing away from Kyrie. He lifted the blade a little bit and examined her figure in the reflection of the knife. He shivered excitedly.

**DISGUSTING THOUGHTS OF AGNUS**

"**She's beautiful now, just how much more glorious will she look when she's beneath me? Gasping for air, begging me to stop, whimpering in such wonderful despair? Yet she'll look even more magnificent when she's dead."**

These thoughts terrified me, halted me, I couldn't move. I wondered where the hell Dante was. I hoped he'd come soon. I wanted to tell him what was happening, but was terrified to leave Kyrie, I had to do something, somehow.

I had to warn Kyrie…she knew I was the ghost now, right? I had to do something.

The walls rattled, tables, and chairs toppled over. Kyrie looked around, she whispered my name, and asked if I was trying to tell her something.

I was. And I showed it by making the table Agnus was at fall over, all the knives clattered against the floor.

Kyrie looked at him in horror, "What are all these?" She said.

Agnus shrugged, "For dissecting demons, for armor and what not for the knights."

"You're lying." Kyrie snapped. "Why are you holding one in your hand?"

"It was falling."

"When knives fall, you shouldn't catch them, lest you cut yourself."

Agnus grimaced, he dropped the blade and advanced on Kyrie, who backed up, only to bump into a heavy sheet of glass, Agnus put his hands on the glass, trapping her, he forced a smile.

"Kyrie…I wish you would trust me, I mean you no harm, after all, I made it my sworn duty to see you and Credo reunited." He brushed his hand on her cheek, she swallowed, trying to remain confident.

**ODD CALCULATIONS**

**If she could survive against the Red Assassin, the devil who murdered Sanctus, shouldn't she be able to survive against a lonely scientist? He was human, after all, it couldn't be that bad.**

The truth though, was that Agnus and Dante could not compared so closely. Dante had no cruel intentions, he just didn't want her to always be running away from him, he was rough around the edges, but not evil.

Agnus, on the other hand, was a truly cruel person, human or not. He had the knife in his hands. He planned to harm her in many ways, he still planned them.

**THE MAIN DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEM**

**Humanity**

Then, it happened too quick, for me, for Kyrie, Agnus pressed his lips against hers, he grabbed the back of her head and forced her closer to him. His mouth tasted of rancid meat. Agnus took in the sweet taste of Kyrie while his other hand massaged her chest. She tried to scream, but his tongue's disgusting taste gagged her and kept her from opening.

He pulled away from her, put his hand to her lips, and whispered in her ear, "It's just such a shame, such a tragic face Credo will have, when I bring him the body of his poor, mangled sister, covered in blood, broken and torn apart." He then grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground, her hair-tie fell out, he clutched it in his hand. Auburn hair flowed down her back and among the ground in a tangled mess. "But before we even get close to that, I'd like to have some fun on my own part."

Kyrie shrieked and tried to stand up, but Agnus pounded his foot down on her, he kneeled down, his weight nearly crushing her tiny body. I was stricken, I was paralyzed, I couldn't help but watch as he ripped his pants off, and lifted her dress up, he slid her undergarments down. He split her legs apart and inserted himself inside.

"NO!" Kyrie screamed, I trembled, I couldn't do a thing but watch as she was defiled, she continued to scream, Agnus laughed, he grabbed her face and forced her to face him as he smiled widely.

"You're so adorable when you're screaming…" He laughed as he thrust himself in and out of her body. Kyrie continued to scream, not only scream, but she called out names.

**THE ROLLCALL AND THE SCORE**

**Credo: 5**

**Gloria: 4**

**God: 2**

**Sparda: 1**

**Nero: 4**

**Dante: 8**

Kyrie kicked, she slapped his face, trying to force him off her, but it was no use, Agnus was far too big, he was constantly lifting heavy things around, every day, every hour; He ate plenty of food to keep himself full and fat. Irritated with the kicking and slapping, he pressed himself firmly on top of her, crushing her lungs. Holding her hands down, he bellowed:

"STAY STILL!"

Kyrie whimpered and screamed, choking on her tears, Agnus continued grunting, he ran his hands up her dress, feeling her delicate naked flesh on his rough hands.

I clenched my fists.

He kissed her again, cupping her breasts in his hand.

I fell to the ground, I covered my eyes in horror. The worst part: As haunting and terrifying as it was, I could not weep, I could not shed a tear for the beautiful young woman I loved so dearly. Even in her time of need, this moment of torture, I could not hurt for her.

**AS I HAVE ALREADY SAID**

**I suffer from my inability to suffer.**

Agnus' belly rubbed up against her, crushing her, holding her in place. Of all things, why did he have to be so heavy? He kissed her on the neck and ran up her face with his lips, leaving dribbles of saliva where they met, he moaned in pleasure. He clutched Kyrie's shoulders, and gave one final thrust. His scream of indulgence intertwined with her scream of horror.

I screamed too.

**ONE WORD**

"**Why?"**

Agnus was sweating heavily, he stopped, and laid on top of her, smiling, he kissed away a tear from her cheek, he bit her ear. "There, there…you poor thing. You must be exhausted…I know I am…" He sighed, and kissed her again, the taste of putrid meat mixed with sweat and Kyrie's own tears was in her mouth. She continued to sob. He pulled his pants back up and stood, wiping moisture from his forehead, he smiled at her as he bent over and grabbed a knife that had fallen to the ground.

"Time to dissect you…without anesthesia!"

With those words, I knew. The end was coming…


	18. Chapter 18

Kyrie sat up immediately, putting her dress down and scooting into a corner. She rubbed her face, trying to cleanse herself. Then she heard Agnus' taunt, then saw the blade. I was next to her, I rubbed my hands across her cheek. She looked up at Agnus, coming closer with blade in hand, he kneeled down and took her chin in his free hand, he licked his lips, he held the knife to her throat.

**AGNUS' OFFER**

**"I can make the pain quick, and hurt less."**

"**All you have to do is give me one last kiss goodbye."**

Kyrie looked away, out of the large sheet of glass, then back at Agnus. She closed her eyes, clamped them shut, then spoke:

**KYRIE'S REPLY**

"**I'd rather choose death than touch you ever again."**

At this, Agnus clutched Kyrie's throat in his meaty fists, before she could even blink, she was hurled across the room. She skidded on the ground, tumbling to a stop. Struggling to get up, Agnus lifted his foot and kicked her in the back, knocking her back down.

Kyrie stood up and tried to run away, but, for his size, Agnus was faster. He pushed Kyrie back and gave her a slap to the face, sending her falling to the floor. As she rolled, he then began to kick her. She cried out in such pain with every blow. Agnus grabbed her by the hair and threw her back against the wall. He slapped her again.

Kyrie fell to the ground, she cowered, holding her hands up to her face, trying to protect herself. She was sobbing.

"Please…please…" She whimpered.

"You had your chance." Was his only reply as he kicked her in the face, her hands cushioned the blow a little bit. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and lifted her up, he punched her in the stomach, he backhanded her face. Kyrie clawed at the hand gripping her collar.

"Nero…" She moaned.

"Your boyfriend isn't going to help you now, Kyrie. Nor your brother, not even that little whore of a bodyguard." He snapped at her, ramming her into the wall again. She began to get dizzy, but she knew that it was only the beginning. There was going to be a long wait until she died.

Why didn't I just do it? She thought to herself as the tears ran endlessly down her face. It was just one stupid kiss, I should have just listened to him…

He threw her down on the floor again, she stayed on the ground, sobbing. She tasted blood, so much blood. She could barely move, she hoped it was the end.

Agnus grabbed the knife, he licked his lips, and grabbed Kyrie, lifting her up. He pushed her against the wall, the knife smiled at her. He smiled as well, "I want you to scream for me," he whispered, "loud and lovely…"

He readied the knife, to split her skin and have her blood flow like a waterfall. But the crashing of glass distracted him, he turned around, Kyrie slid to the floor. She clamped her eyes shut, there was the sound of gunfire¾Gunfire!

She opened her eyes. Agnus was trapped, Dante held his wrist, the one that was holding the knife, while his other hand held the silver gun. The gun used to kill His Holiness. Agnus was gasping and whimpering. Begging Dante to release him.

The look on Dante's face was fierce, beyond anger. He shot at Agnus' feet, he whimpered in fear. "You sick mother fucker…" Dante growled, "What the hell did you do to her? You sick, sick, sick, fuck."

Kyrie took in a deep breath, she chuckled to herself. The irony of it all. Her love was not going to save her, nor her brother or bodyguard, just as Agnus had said. But he had said nothing about a terrorist saving her.

Agnus was hunched over, Dante refused to release his grip on him. But Agnus was tricky. With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another knife, he stabbed Dante in the arm and with his other knife, he stabbed him in the stomach and ran for it as he was released.

"Bit of a small knife to be offing _ME_ with!" Dante screamed at him, pulling the knives from his body. He was about to chase him, when Kyrie grabbed the end of his jacket, stopping him. He turned to her, on her hands and knees, looking at him. Her left eye was swollen and blue, blood dripped from her cut lips, there were large red hand marks on her neck.

He kneeled down to her, "You took one hell of a beating, choir girl…" He said quietly. He wanted to cradle her face, but was too afraid of hurting her. "I…I came as fast as I could, I swear." He lied. He knew what he had done, screwing around with the toad, taking his sweet ass time. When he came down to the lab (he actually crashed down from thin dirt in the courtyard) and heard her scream, only then did he begin to pick up his pace. He was attacked down there. And the door was locked greatly, taking him a majority of his strength to open, her screams reverberated from the other side, screeching and painful in his ears. And the glass was even worse, he had to shoot it several times while avoiding flying metal birds from slicing him in half, all the while, on two large screens, he had to watch as he beat her.

But…in the end, it wasn't as though he barely tried at all…

It wasn't Dante's fault that he had appeared too late to save her, but even so, Kyrie clutched her head and screamed again. Dante was in shock, this scream was much louder than the scream she gave out when he shot Sanctus, much more anguished.

She screamed, she sobbed, she pounded her fists to the ground, she yanked at her hair, she bent over and faced the floor.

Dante grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "Kyrie…" He said quietly, "What did he do to you?"

Kyrie was silent, she couldn't find her voice.

I found it for her.

"He…" I stumbled over the words, "He…violated her…"

My voice was so quiet, I wasn't even sure if Dante heard me. My pain, my torment, the sheer cruelty of watching the atrocity happen, quickly turned into anger. My voice was then heard as I yelled.

"He took pure advantage of her! He led her into his trap! He took her down, like she could fight him off, he's bigger than you! He split her legs open, he let himself in uninvited! She screamed and screamed and screamed! She called out names, yours the most, and no one came to save her! Not even I could help her. I was awestruck, I was terrified that such a thing would happen to her. I cried out for her sake, but no one listens when dead boys scream…"

Dante heard these words, but did not look at me, he didn't even look at Kyrie, he closed his eyes, and faced the floor. Awkward shame was his state of mind as he rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb, he covered his mouth, his eyes remained closed. He couldn't believe he had let this happen, he began to blame himself for screwing around earlier, maybe he could have saved her, he could have avoided all this.

Part of me did want to blame him, but another part of me tried not to. After all, it was my fault as well, as the Ghost of Fortuna, I could have pushed him back, I could have bought them both time, Kyrie could have had the chance to run away, Dante could have had his chance to get to her.

"…How…?" I mumbled, "How could you call me her guardian angel? How can you call me anything? I'm worthless. I can't protect anyone. I'm nothing. I couldn't even try to save her…but…but…I just couldn't! "

Kyrie's legs gave in, she began to fall, but he caught her before she could hit the floor. He lifted her back to her feet and sighed. She wiped her eyes, and looked away, feeling ashamed.

"Let's get out of here," Dante said, his voice a dull whisper, "I crashed down from the courtyard, and I think I tripped a wire or something, the ceiling closed above me, and suddenly it hurt to breathe, there's a poisonous gas lingering here."

Kyrie nodded, she then looked over to the side, her eyes widened, she screamed out at Dante. "Look out!"

Before Dante or I could even look around, Dante was speared, a large metal lance stuck all the way through him and pinned him to the wall. He coughed out blood. A large set of armor held him in place, it turned the handle of the lance, igniting it, twisting the lance inside of Dante, so not only did it hurt, it burned.

Dante cried out, blood poured out of his mouth, Kyrie screamed and covered her mouth in horror. I stared in shock at Dante's almost pitiful state.

Then his voice penetrated through the screams and groans:

"Is _this _too small to be offing you with?" Agnus cackled, walking casually back into the lab. He eyed Dante with a triumphant look plastered on his face. "It seems I may have underestimated you a little bit, but you made the same mistake with me. Tell me now, did you miss on purpose, thinking I wouldn't come back?"

Dante took in a painful breath, and glared at the man, "You certainly seem the part, but I guess in the end, we were both good actors, no?"

I stared at this scene, I looked at Kyrie, who had cowered under the tables at the very voice of Agnus. She trembled, but held her mouth closed, to keep her breathing from being heard. Dante, still smart-mouthing while he was pinned to the wall with a lance, looked at the armor wielding the weapon.

"So what? Is this one of your lackeys?" He snapped.

"His slave." I corrected.

**BIANCO ANGELO**

**A set of armor once used by the Order of the Sword.**

**Possessed by the souls of anguished knights.**

**Brought into animation by Agnus.**

**Slaves to his every whim. **

"They may or may not have their own mind, but I do know this, like with the Basilisks, they have a human soul merged somewhere within, every time you kill them…you bring that trapped soul salvation."

Dante understood what I was saying, and continued his conversation with Agnus, "So then, are those puppies of yours little lackeys too? What the hell have you been doing here?"

"I don't have to answer to you…in fact, I'm in perfect position to bring you to His Holiness right now and have you executed, as he has wished…"

"His Holiness?" Dante scoffed, "That bastard got his head blown out."

"However, I'm not truly inclined to listen to a damn thing that young fool says."

"…Young?"

"Credo…" Kyrie whispered, understanding what he meant.

"Did you not realize? His Holiness had to be replaced by someone after his departure, and his final will was Credo…certainly you remember him, brown hair, brown eyes; for some reason, you let him live."

"Oh, him." Dante said, rolling his eyes, apparently the lance wasn't hurting as much as it did when it first stuck in him.

"Yes, now you should feel happy, after all, you know who your next target is, right?"

Kyrie held her mouth tighter to keep from gasping. Dante shook his head.

"I let him live for a specific reason: He was human." He scratched his head, "The rest of the soldiers were demons, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?"

Agnus glared, "You seem far too comfortable, here, let me help you relax a little more…" he snapped his fingers, and two more suits of armor rushed at Dante and pinned his arms up. He groaned.

"Come on, I was using those arms!" He whined, irritating Agnus only further. "If you really think this is going to kill me, you're a fucking lunatic, and a dumb ass."

Agnus bit his lip, "You are just as he was…only you're far more annoying, I'll have to keep an extra eye on you, you don't seem the type to just accept his fate."

"I don't believe in that shit, so save your stupid pep talk." Dante said, blowing some of his white bangs away from his eyes, "I believe that we are who we choose to be, and life rewards greatly the ones who defy death itself. But never mind that, I'm curious to know who this 'he' was that you speak so fondly of…"

Certainly Dante already knew by then, after all, we had many conversations and what-not in the past two days.

**AN ANSWER TO A MYSTERY**

**I said that a demon did not kill me.**

**I will now tell you what did kill me.**

"**Kill" isn't really the right word…**

**I was murdered.**

Agnus…he was many things. He could strike fear into the hearts of so many, he was powerful. He could even stop the dead in their tracks. I hated him more than anything. Everything…everything that had ever happened, it was all him. Missing people, dead knights, inhumane experiments. My death. It was all his doing.

If you're wondering the kind of death I had, I'll let you know that it was not pleasant at all…in fact, it took twelve long days for me to hit the floor and not get back up. Sadly I remember that day far too well. I remember falling off the surgical bed, I got up, I no longer felt weak, I assumed I was free, and ran out of the castle as fast as I could, I headed straight for His Holiness.

"Your Holiness! I know how everyone's been disappearing!" I remember calling out, unaware that no one could hear me, "Please, you have to stop sending knights to the castle!"

At that moment, Agnus entered His Holiness' room, looking frantic and terrified, "Y-Your Holiness…h-he's dead…I killed Nero…"

His Holiness sighed, "Did you at least learn anything from him…?"

"N-no! I barely learned anything! I-I…"

His Holiness stood, glowering at Agnus, who backed down, "I sent him your way as requested! I practically handed him to you on a silver platter, yet you come back to me with this information? That he's dead and you didn't benefit anything from it?"

Had I been alive, I would have threw up. I was sickened, but I did not believe it, I ran to Credo and Kyrie. Kyrie was weeping in her brother's arms, he stroked her hair.

"Don't worry," he said, "He'll be back soon."

**"**I'm right here."

"I just miss him, so much…"

"I'm right here…"

"Don't worry, Kyrie, Nero's strong, if anyone can take this mission on, it's him."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

I denied it, I strongly denied it, I laid by Kyrie's bed every night, ignoring the fact that I was never sleepy, that no matter how much I covered myself in sheets and blankets, I was never warm.

Then I met him. He was another ghost wandering the living world, he was cynical, he was angry, but he also claimed that he was me, and I was him. He was strange, but he told me his story, I told him mine.

His story contained of him trying to rule empires of the Underworld and the Human world, his murderer was his twin brother. He said his death was his salvation.

My story contained of a one armed boy who was nearly possessed by a demon, my murderer was a sadistic and lonely scientist. My death was torment.

We exchanged names.

Nero.

Do you remember?

It's me, Vergil.

I killed your father, took you in for two years, cut off your arm, then came back and possessed you.

See?

We're the same.


	19. Chapter 19

Vergil was an odd type of ghost, he was everywhere, and nowhere. I most often found him in Agnus' lab, standing guard in front of a tube. He told me it was his soul, he told me he was doing what he could to protect it. Every time he said this, he'd glare at me and say: "I'm guarding it since you failed."

I never really took it personally. It was just his nature, I remembered his skeptical attitude when I was still just a child.

He'd always wander around with an empty sheath. I tried to ask him about it, but he would never answer me and continue on as if he had heard nothing. There were times when I hated him, but I couldn't keep being angry at him.

When I first died, I would watch over Kyrie, but I also watched Agnus, and Sanctus as well. Agnus would tell Credo to give Kyrie ("Poor Kyrie" He would call her) his regards. Sanctus would preach to her about sadness.

"Those bastards have no fucking shame." I would growl.

Vergil would scoff, he'd laugh hysterically (I figured he had lost his mind in life).

"Of course not. If they did, do you think we'd be here?"

Eventually he'd get tired of my bitching, and snap: "Just shut up, Nero. You're dead. We're dead. There's nothing we can do about it, so shut your fucking mouth."

I stopped talking about it by then. And by then, I became the Ghost of Fortuna, to which he nodded in approval to. It was better to at least try and take action, than to sit there and piss and moan about it.

He'd sing too. I'd sometimes listen to him, and when he was done, he'd go silent. Then say: "I miss my mother."

He would remain quiet for a long time, then disappear. He would come back, sometimes smiling. One day, he came back, and said to me, in an amused voice: "Dante is coming. He might save this poor town before it's all donated to science."

…Two days after Vergil said that, a man in red crashed down from the Opera House and shot Sanctus in the face. Regardless of the horror and danger, I was cheering on the inside, I was ecstatic. I began to wonder, as I followed Kyrie and protected her, if he would kill Agnus soon, too.

Then I would truly be avenged.

But, Dante was pinned to the wall by three lances. Vergil looked at the sight, (he was standing guard of his soul, as always) and smirked, "Don't worry Nero…" He said, "This may be the exact way that your own death began, but this is Dante we're talking about. You have no idea what he's capable of."

I was aware then that Dante could not see Vergil. He could only see me.

"Well?" Dante said, "Who is he? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Agnus did not answer Dante's question, he was smarter to not speak of me with Kyrie right there. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, hiding under the nearest table. This time, instead of answering his question, he asked one of his own.

"What's the point of you keeping her alive? Certainly the little girl is a nuisance to you…"

Dante did not speak, but one could tell that his features changed a little bit to show he was angered by this. Agnus noticed, and smiled.

"You can't possibly tell me you have a heart for her, the girl is useless, dead weight in your eyes, isn't she? After all, look at her…" He turned, he looked under the table, Kyrie trembled, "She's weak, and so fragile. Force yourself on her, and she'll never move on. No doubt that if didn't already have my plans to kill her, certainly she would have killed herself. You see? I'm doing her a favor!"

"Favor? Is that what you told all those other knights? That you were doing them all a nice favor?" Dante snapped, "What a load of crap."

"I'm sure I'd be doing you a favor as well."

Dante flexed his arms, "You're too fucking kind." He growled, "But wouldn't killing her bring a bad name on your part?"

Agnus chuckled, "You must take me for an idiot! You'd really think I'd let myself take the fall? Don't be stupid. After all, Credo and his little whore have already figured that you've taken her hostage,"

"If he pulls it off, he's going to blame you!" I snapped, tired of hearing Agnus' voice, "You have to get her out of here!"

Dante grumbled, "Blah, blah, blah, just wait until they figure out your science experiments you've been conducting down here!"

Agnus turned to Dante and sneered, "Who the hell is going to believe you? Better yet, when did you think you were going to leave?" He approached Dante, still smiling, "I was worried about how difficult it would be to drag you down here, but just like the others, you came snooping in, thinking you could survive. I never thought I'd see such a sight, never did I believe I would find such a large catch, Son of Sparda."

Kyrie's eyes widened. Dante sighed, his hate for that title showing.

**AN ODD THOUGHT**

**Dante is the Son of Sparda**

**THE Sparda.**

**The Devil Fortuna worships and adores.**

**But then why would he attack the religion that worshipped his father?**

"You're…you're WHO?" Kyrie gasped, coming out of her hiding place, staring in wonder at Dante, "You're the son of our god? Why did you attack us?"

An idiotic move, she completely forgot about Agnus' presence altogether. She remembered though, when Agnus clutched her shoulder, brought her close to him, and pointed at Dante, staked so pitifully on the wall, his arms outstretched, he looked down at her.

"Don't you see?" Agnus said, slowly, so that no one would miss a beat, "He's corrupt, a child angry at his father, with no other ways to express it, after all, he's already murdered his own brother, his own flesh and blood, ruthlessly."

At these words, Dante struggled and fought against the lances holding him in place, "Like you have any fucking room to talk! You weren't there! You don't know SHIT!" As Dante struggled, he looked at the walls, He pointed over to them.

**THE LEFT WALL**

**It's garnished with hanging swords.**

**Swords of fallen knights. **

**At the end stands a rather large sword with a red handle**

**Next to it is a revolver.**

"Do you see those over there, choir girl?" Dante snapped, "Don't they look like the swords your knights used? Isn't that a revolver on the end? Didn't you say that Nero had a revolver? Why don't you ask that son of a bitch exactly why he has them layered over the wall?"

Kyrie looked, she saw my sword, my gun, The Red Queen, The Blue Rose, and recognized them immediately. She shook herself off Agnus and stepped back. He smirked at her.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded, her voice shaky, "What did you do to…them?"

"They're right here!" Dante yelled, "He's been sucking the souls out of them and using them to animate his little projects! The dogs, these armors! Everything!"

"Nero…?"

"No, no…" Agnus said kindly, "It was an accident…I never meant to kill Nero…"

At this moment, Dante swung his legs up, his feet clamped the lance sticking through him. "I'll need your help, kid," He whispered.

I understood, and attacked the three armors holding him in place, they were swept back, Dante used all the leg power he had to pull the lance out of his stomach. It clattered on the ground, his arms slipped through the lances and he landed on his feet. Immediately he grabbed his sword.

Agnus turned around in shock, Kyrie ran for the wall and grabbed The Blue Rose. She pointed the large revolver at Agnus, Dante pointed the tip of his sword at him, Agnus was trapped where he stood.

"An ACCIDENT?" Kyrie screamed, tears falling from her face, "You…you murdered him! What about the others? Were they 'accidents' too?"

"The question, I think…" Dante said, "Is just how long has this entire thing been going on?"

Agnus did not flinch, he crossed his arms, he breathed in and out without any signs of stress, "Quite a while…the theory…could we isolate and bind demonic power?"

"Bind it to what? Why use humans?"

Agnus smiled, "Very bright girl you are, Kyrie. Why use humans? A demon's soul is restless…rebellious, meshing a human soul with a demon soul allows me to control them."

"Just what is this bullshit research for? What the hell are you planning?" Dante snapped.

"It was the wish of His Holiness. This power…in order to create a perfect utopia…"

"His Holiness?"

"Then I guess it's a good thing the fucker's dead."

The gun shook in Kyrie's hands, "His Holiness…? His Holiness?"

"Keep it up!" Dante ordered, referring to the gun in her hand, slowly slipping, Kyrie jerked it up immediately, "Keep it up or else you leave yourself open!"

Kyrie began to quiver, her stomach lurched, she became dizzy. The gun fell from her hands, and before Dante could say word one, blood dribbled from her lips, and she bent over and coughed even more out. Agnus' mouth opened wide in amazement, he approached her, Dante jumped over him as he hunched down, and grabbed Kyrie.

"What did you do to her?" He snapped.

Agnus laughed, a strange, nasally laugh (I always will hate it, too) and sneered at Dante. "Me? What have YOU done? You're the one who crashed in here! You let out the poison!"

Dante paused, and recalled falling through a hole in the courtyard, the pain he felt in his lungs when he took a breath.

**THE HORRIFYING REALIZATION**

**The poison was stronger in Kyrie's body.**

**She was dying fast.**

**And if she died, that meant ultimate surrender for Dante.**

"Get her out of here!" I demanded, "Or her blood will be on your hands! You can't clear your name at this rate! He'll blame you for everything…if you're even able to get out!"

Dante picked her up, she held the gun in her hands, she coughed up more blood. Kyrie lifted her hand to touch Dante's face. "Nero…he…killed Nero…"

"Hang in there, choir girl…" Dante whispered, "I'm going to get you out…"

"He killed Nero…" She whimpered again. "He killed Nero!"

I'm sorry…

"He's dead because of him!"

I'm so, so, sorry, Kyrie…

I tried…

I tried so hard…

"Dante…please…" I begged, falling to my knees, "You have to go, you have to go!"

Dante lifted Kyrie, he stood and faced Agnus, still smiling.

"Leaving so soon?" he snickered, Dante glared, he pointed his gun at him, and like His Holiness, blew a bullet through his brain.

"Sorry, it seems one of our party members is ill."

Kyrie coughed, Dante held her close, "Try to breathe in as little as possible, we're going." He kicked his feet off the ground and headed for the door, he jumped over Agnus' body.

**ONE PROBLEM**

**Agnus was not dead.**

Just as Dante was about to make it, someone, or something, grabbed him from behind and tossed him over it's shoulders. As Dante soared, Kyrie slipped from his hands, they both landed hard on the ground, Kyrie landed near the curtained off area, Dante landed near a strange tube, holding a katana, floating in two pieces.

A strange feeling came over Dante, his fingers tingled, his head throbbed, he looked over and saw the sword, his lips mouthed the name of his dead brother. He lifted himself up from the ground, and looked around to see exactly what had knocked him down. The area was quiet except for Kyrie's whimpering as she struggled to lift herself.

"Don't move!" Dante yelled, "You'll only get worse!"

"Dante!" She screamed, pointing behind him.

Dante turned around, and was pushed to the side immediately by a rather large creature. Crashing into a control panel, he tried to draw his weapon, his sword, his gun, anything to help him, but both his arms were grabbed and stretched out as he was lifted.

Kyrie screamed, Dante ignored the pain as he yelled out, "Don't move! Don't scream! The poison will only get worse!"

She was terrified by the creature that was holding Dante up. The giant beetle-like monster, the curved horns that protruded from its head, the one red eye on the left, and it's wings, beating fast, a golden dust falling from them.

**ASCENSION**

**This was Agnus, his other form.**

**Ironically, he believed he was an angel.**

It stretched Dante's arms out again, trying to rip them off, as you would rip the wings off a fly. Agnus opened his mouth, it opened sideways, revealing little sharp fangs aligned around the lips (or whatever they were), and bit into Dante's neck.

Regardless of Dante's prior warning, Kyrie screamed and covered her eyes. Dante groaned in pain, he tried to reach for his gun, but Agnus had a strong grip on his arms, not allowing him to move at all. He looked over at Kyrie.

"Choirgirl!" He yelled out, his voice weak, "Kyrie!"

Immediately, I was at her side, I brushed my hands along her arms, and before she knew it, she was holding The Blue Rose up, aiming for Agnus' back. Her finger brushed against the trigger, a tear escaped her eyes, she whispered my name, and pulled the trigger.

The blast resonated across the lab, she was knocked over into the area of curtains, but the bullet pierced Agnus in the back of the shoulder. He wailed out, releasing Dante's neck and dropping him. Blood poured down his body, slowly his wound began to heal.

Kyrie beat away some of the curtains, and froze when she saw what was behind them: sitting on a chair, dull and lifeless, yet still fresh, was my very body. My solid body. She whimpered, she grabbed me by the shoulders, and shook my body.

Why she shook my body I'll never understand. After all, she of all people should have known that I'd been dead for a while.

"I was worried that you'd get a little too attached to that, Kyrie…" Agnus said from behind her, "That was why, when I heard that you may be here, I came down and covered it up. But I cannot blame you for admiring it so…after all, ten months, and he still is as fresh as he was on the day he died!"

Kyrie turned to him, anger and sorrow forming together, "Why are you doing this?"

"When he was dead, he no longer could give me what I wanted, but I couldn't give up, I've been looking for a way to raise him from the dead…somehow…"

"You're insane! Death is death! No matter how we pray!"

"Yes…just as you were taught…" Agnus said, rubbing his massive hand across her head, "Such a good girl, just as Credo said."

Kyrie turned, she cradled my body in her arms, weeping, whispering and asking why over and over again…she sang, "_Listen to my voice, calling you, pulling you out of darkness, hear the devil's cry of sin, always turn your back on it. With the wind you go, still I dream of your spirit, leading you back home…"_

As her voice died, she sobbed, , lifting my head to her chest, stroking my white hair gently, as if it would break if she held it wrong. She whimpered my name, over and over and over and over…as if her tears and her voice could wake me up.

If only it were that simple.

Agnus held a sword in his long, deformed fingers, he pointed it at her back as he continued to rub her head, "There, there, you poor, poor, child…you should rest, you look so awfully tired…don't you think?"

Never.

As he was about to thrust his sword inside her, just as he had with his cock, I pushed myself at him, I grabbed the sword, and swung it back, much like I had done with Dante in the mines. Only this time I was truly angry.

He wasn't going to touch her, ever again, not while I was here.

I wasn't the only one, either, Dante, who had recovered, but was still weak from the blood drained out of him, pounced on Agnus, his pistols out and ready for the kill. He shot repeatedly into his back, stomping down on every wound, to make it hurt worse.

Agnus flew around in circles, before ramming backwards into a wall, smashing Dante and small parts of his ribcage. But he didn't quit there, he wouldn't quit until this man, this monster, was good and dead. Dante coughed up a little bit of blood. He spat on the ground. His glare was terrifying as he stared Agnus down, drawing his sword.

He stopped when he heard Kyrie, coughing and gasping for air. She was still clutching my body, holding onto it desperately, Dante bit his lip, he wasted no more time, he dove for Agnus, who wasted no time, either, he grabbed Dante's arm, the one he was holding his sword with, he twisted it behind Dante's back, and rammed him into the wall, blood dribbled from Dante's lips as he felt his ribs cracking.

"Won't you stay?" Agnus taunted, "You should stay. You'd make such an amazing specimen…and I can finally dispose of that body, I might even be kind enough to bury Kyrie and Nero together, surely they would have wanted that."

Dante pushed against the wall, but Agnus held him too firmly, he growled, "I made a promise that I'd never donate my body to science, and I'm not breaking that vow anytime soon!" He then began to transform, his body became larger, covered in red and black scales, his eyes glowed a bright orange, his red coat was now a pair of red wings, and they threw Agnus back as he spread them out.

Dante the devil turned around and faced Agnus, whose demonic form was still a tad bit bigger than Dante's, who reached at least eight feet, Agnus was roughly about ten or eleven.

I looked at Dante, and then at Kyrie, who was in a terrible condition. She was almost lying all the way down, still clutching my body, her breathing was heavy, dribbles of blood stained her mouth. She held my hand.

**AN ODD ACTION SECONDS FROM DEATH**

**She was smiling, tears were falling from her face.**

**She continued to stroke my hair.**

**She could care less about the large demons fighting.**

**Didn't give a damn that she was dying.**

**I was there, in her arms.**

**What more could she ask for in her last moments of life?**

"Dante!" I yelled out, my voice breaking, "Dante!"

Dante, who was fighting Agnus with all his strength, took note of Kyrie, he looked over at Agnus, who was enjoying this moment ("become my next subject! I promise it won't hurt that bad!"). He looked at me, and yelled,

"Get it done, kid!"

At that, I dove for Agnus, and held him back, he was shocked, he squealed in fear. He toppled over and reverted to his human form, looking around frantically.

"Wha-what was that?" He whimpered scooting around.

Dante made it over to Kyrie, he grabbed her, but she wouldn't let go of my body.

"No, no, Nero…Nero…please…"

"You have to let go, Kyrie…he's dead, nothing's gonna bring him back."

"Nero…"

"Kyrie, you're going to die if you don't let go!"

With reluctance, Kyrie released my body, Dante scooped her up in his large scaly arms, she barely even took note that Dante was in his devil form, and he made it for the nearest door, he zoomed past the tube holding the katana. He gave it a glance, and I heard his heart stop momentarily.

He had seen the ghost of his dead brother. If only for a split second.

Agnus stood up immediately and ran for the two of them, screaming "no", I didn't let him get far as another gust of air came and knocked him over. He was terrified still as he stood up and looked around.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

The glass pieces from Dante's jump, shattered and in sharp shambles, lifted themselves up as they swirled around and attacked Agnus, the vicious moan drowned his ears, I saw one of the Bianco Angelo's on the ground, and released the soul inside (real angels thanked me as they carried the delicate soul away). I let myself in.

The body was large, clumsy, but still effective. Agnus was cut up, and shrieking in fear, then he saw me. He pointed out the door Dante and Kyrie left through, and demanded me to follow them.

"Never…" I said, my voice echoed, but he heard, "I wouldn't become your little experiment then, I won't now…"

"Who…who are you…? T-that voice…"

"It's me, you sick fuck! The boy you murdered ten moths ago! NERO! THE GHOST OF FORTUNA!"

With these words of triumph, I held my lance in hand, and lunged for him, enjoying his screams, just as he enjoyed mine.


	20. Chapter 20

I lunged for him with the lance, ready to take revenge for all the things he had done to me, what I had not expected, though I really should have, was him turning to his so-called angel form. He grabbed the lance, stopping me abruptly.

"Impossible…" He muttered, pushing me back. The armor clattered to the ground, shattering as my soul left it. "IMPOSSIBLE! There is no ghost! THERE IS NO GHOST!"

Outside, there was the open air, a balcony overlooking a great waterfall. Dante set Kyrie down, she breathed in sweet oxygen. Dante looked for water to drink, but all he could find were barrels of gasoline. In his frustration, he picked one up and was about to throw it over the ledge, but got a better idea as he turned around and threw it at the door from the lab, and shot it, causing a large explosion, caving the door in.

Agnus could be heard screaming furiously on the other side. Kyrie covered her ears, she looked at Dante, who took off his large red coat and wrapped it around her. He picked her up.

"We're going to get out of here. I promise, I'm going to get you home, choir girl…"

His feet kicked off the ground and headed up the flight of stairs in front of them, until he came to the door. Dante opened it a crack, then closed the door.

"It's filled with poison too, kid, take in a deep breath, then we're going in, try to breathe in as little as possible."

Kyrie nodded, and sucked in a huge gasp of air, Dante then kicked the doors open, and ran for it, up the small flight of stairs, past the bridge, and back down again on the other end. There was a set of doors in front of them, Dante reached out for it, but drew back immediately, and hid underneath the bridge, holding Kyrie's mouth closed.

Angelo Agnus threw the door open and walked around in fury. "Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU? You can't hide forever, Son of Sparda! Not with the little girl in cargo! Come here!"

Dante had to cover up his mouth in order to smother his own breathing, he eyed the area, and saw me, he looked at me with a desperate face, begging me for help. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. I swore as loud as I could as I scanned the room in a panic.

Dante was being as quiet as he could, but he bumped into something, and scraps of metal clattered to the ground. Agnus turned around and found them. "There you are…" He snickered.

Kyrie held back a whimper as he closed in on them. His red eye glowed with excitement as he trapped them. Dante scooted back, grabbing his gun.

"It's time for the next experiment…don't you think?" he said, and before Dante could grab his weapon, Agnus grabbed his head and flung him across the room. Dante slammed against the wall. Kyrie was left behind, wrapped like a Christmas present. Agnus knelt down to her, her heart beat in her throat. "My, my, don't you look lovely? Credo will be disappointed when he hears that you've conspired with a terrorist. Don't worry, I can keep you from that embarrassment…"

Dante stood up and pulled out from his jacket a shotgun, he ran up to Agnus and shot him in the back. He shrieked and turned to face Dante, his eye narrowed with anger. Dante took a few steps back, his body began to convulse, soon he was vomiting blood as well. He began to choke and struggled to breathe. His body was soon giving in to the poison as well. I hurried around the lab, looking around for something to use against Agnus.

He was laughing at Dante's pain as he fell to his knees and clutched himself. I could hear his gasping, it was loud, and painful, and frightening.

No. Dante can't die. He's the Savior.

"…Don't you dare die!" I screamed as I found an empty suit of armor. "Don't you dare fucking die! You're going to get out of here! You're the god damn Savior!"

"My options…are limited." He gasped at me.

"Yes…your options are rather limited aren't they?" Agnus agreed, not knowing that Dante wasn't talking to him, or even himself. "Why don't you just give up? I can turn off the poison you know…"

"…Fuck you." Dante snapped, "I'd rather be dead than a lab rat!"

Agnus lunged for him, but did not get far as a lance was shoved through his backside. Kyrie screamed as I, in another suit of armor, tossed him back. Dante clutched his side, He stood up with difficulty and trudged slowly over to Kyrie. She tried to stand up too, but fell over.

"Dante…!" She whimpered. Dante reassured her and slowly made his way over to her. Agnus was distracted by the suit of armor, he was trying to catch me, if he did, he'd knock me out, I wouldn't be able to distract him anymore.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He demanded, "YOU CAN'T BE!"

I didn't say anything. I wanted to, but Kyrie was there, I didn't want anything weird to happen. I didn't want to make her insane.

"But you must be…" Agnus said, staring right at me. "So many rumors, so many strange things happening within the castle…Nero…are you truly so pitiful now? I bet it would kill you if you saw her hurt. Oops…never mind!" he began to laugh at his own cruelty.

He hadn't won yet. Dante grabbed Kyrie, he began to pick up his pace a little bit, I watched, and, by mistake, I whispered her name. She looked right at me. Her eyes were wide. She stretched out her arm to reach for me.

**A LAST SIGHT OF THE LAB**

**As Dante carried her away, Kyrie saw a knight, floating in a tube.**

**He looked asleep, she couldn't tell he was dying.**

**His soul was slowly drained into the armor he was linked to.**

Dante made it to the door, it slammed shut and resonated across the room. Agnus gasped, he turned and saw that his two victims were gone. He cried out. He tried to follow them, but I wouldn't allow it, as he turned his back, I dove for him and stabbed him right through his back. He cried out in pain and fell. He reverted to his human form, and numerous Bianco Angelo's attacked me and crowded me.

Like I cared. I was just a ghost in armor.

Dante made it out, it was no longer painful to breathe. He looked up, and saw where he had fallen from the courtyard. He transformed to his devil form and flew up. He made it to the courtyard and shoveled some snow into his hands and patted it upon Kyrie's weary face.

"Come on, choir girl! Wake up!" He yelled, patting her with slush, "Wake up! Wake up you little bitch or else I'll take that god damn handkerchief and burn it!" He shook her body furiously, "Damn it, Kyrie! Get up! You can't be this bad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! If this is for all the things I've said or done, I take them all back! Just get up! Move! Kyrie! Please! You're not going to die! You're going to see that stuck-up body guard and that one guy! That guy I let live!"

I watched him, I watched as he shook her, small tears dripped from his face. He picked her up, he cradled her. Kyrie was motionless in his arms, I looked up and saw the light, God, I saw the light. I couldn't believe it, not again. I ran up, I spread my arms, and I cried to the angels:

"Take me! Take me! I've been waiting for ten fucking months! I'm sick of being stuck here, dammit! TAKE ME YOU FEATHERED FUCKERS! I'M READY! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH! TAKE ME! I'M READY TO SEE HIM! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! LEAVE HER ALONE! TAKE ME!"

Even at my screaming, they came. They floated to the ground, they surrounded her body in Dante's arms (I don't believe he could see them as I could), one reached in for her soul, but there was a resurgence, a struggle, a fight from Kyrie's soul.

They stopped, they stared, at me, then her, and then the sky, to which they returned.

Dante held her close, and whispered, "I can see him, Kyrie…I see Nero, he's still here. His ghost still lingers here, and he has been protecting you, he has been watching you for the longest time, because he still loves you, Kyrie. Wake up, wake up, he wants you to live…"

Kyrie whimpered, she squirmed inside his coat, slowly her eyes opened, she looked up at Dante. "Nero…?" She whispered.

Dante sighed, "Thank God…thank God, Kyrie…"

Kyrie looked around, "Where…are we?"

"In the courtyard, we're out of that…that hellhole…"

She smiled, and sobbed silently. "We made it…" She gasped, "We made it…"

"Yeah…we're alive, choirgirl. We can breathe now. Don't worry." Dante stood and ran into the castle, the last thing he needed at this moment was for Agnus to follow him out of the hole they came from. He carried her away into the hallways of the castle. He set her down and took his jacket back. Kyrie struggled to stand up, she had to lean on him. He held her up gently.

Kyrie looked at him, the blood on his face, and put her hand up to his head, he flinched a little bit. "How are your wounds?" She asked, her voice was weary.

Dante shook his head. "I'm more worried about you." he said, "Most of your wounds won't just patch up…"

Kyrie looked at the ground, she clutched her body. She vomited up the meat pie Agnus had fed to her. Dante picked her up and brought her to the nearest room in the castle.

She lied down, but she did not sleep. It was as if she refused to sleep. She seemed so afraid, she was so fragile. Dante sat next to her. Kyrie turned and stared at Dante, she looked at him with pain, "Are…are you really going to kill Credo? Is he really your next target?"

"…As long as he stays human…I won't touch him. Your father's safe."

Kyrie was taken back by this comment, "Credo's not my father. He's my brother."

"Your brother?"

Kyrie nodded. "He's older by about six years."

Dante nodded, then made a small confession. "I had a brother once…I did kill him. But…it wasn't for the reason that man said. I didn't kill him out of spite, or hatred. I killed him…because…in the end, that was his final wish. He was possessed, manipulated by the Demon Emperor. It took him so long to speak with his own free will. And when he did, he asked me to free him. To kill him. So I did." Dante sighed, "It didn't feel good," Dante held her hand, afraid of touching her in a wrong spot. "I'm sorry I didn't show up earlier…"

Kyrie shook her head, "You still showed up, though…you continued to protect me, regardless of what he said about me being weak.…Dante? Are you really the Son of Sparda?"

Dante sighed, but nodded his head; Kyrie sat up and rested her head on his shoulders.

"So that's why…why you've been protecting me…"

"…You could say that…"

"Dante?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"…Yeah."

"…I think Nero's the Ghost of Fortuna…I think he's been watching over me…" She took Dante's hand and squeezed it a little bit, "Yes…I do believe it's him…He'd do that. He was always protective over me."

"I can understand that."

**A (SECRET) THOUGHT FROM DANTE**

"**If there's anything certain about you:**

**You're a person worth saving."**

Kyrie continued to clutch Dante's hand, she squeezed it. Her lips trembled. She dove into his chest, and bawled into him. She choked, cried, and blubbered. She clenched his shoulders, squeezed them until Dante was certain he'd end up with little red finger marks on his flesh. But even still, he did not push her off, he did not yell, he did not sigh with frustration.

"He killed Nero!" She wailed. "He killed Nero! He killed Nero! That fucking bastard killed Nero! He killed Nero and he tried to kill me! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!"

**A TRAGIC OBSERVATION**

**I had never heard Kyrie swear.**

**I had never heard her cry in such anguish.**

**I had never heard her express so much hate.**

**It was scary.**

Dante shushed her, he cradled her, "Kyrie…" He said quietly, "Kyrie, Kyrie, listen to me…" He held her face close to him, "Kyrie…He won't get away with this…I promise you. I promise that I will see that man…thing, whatever the hell he is, dead. I'll…I'll set Nero, and all the other's souls at rest."

In his arms, Kyrie fell asleep, her eyes were red, her hair stuck to her wet face. Dante held her close, she continued to tremble. "You know…" Dante said, listening to Kyrie as she slept in his arms, "I was never trying to hurt you. When I aimed at you. I wasn't actually trying to, you know, hit you. I was always aiming at the side. Trying to scare you off." He sighed, and held her tighter, "You first dove for me, because you thought I was going to shoot your brother, didn't you? Well, I wasn't. I was trying to shoot the old man again, make sure he was dead." He began to hum to her, a song once sung by his own murdered mother. She calmed, her breathing became normal, her heart slowed. The nightmares were chased away.

But not Agnus.

He was safe, he had made it. He was alive. He was back in the safety of Headquarters. He bit his lip, trying to slow his heavy breathing. He wiped sweat from his forehead, and took in another deep breath.

Never had anything gone so horribly wrong.

In order to console himself, he dug into his coat pocket, it was Kyrie's hair tie, strands of plucked auburn hair remained stuck and knotted to the elastic and hairpiece. He clutched in his large hand, he brought it to his face, and inhaled her scent. He brought it down, and held it to his hollow chest.

"Agnus!"

He twitched, he yelped, and stumbled a little bit. Credo gave him an odd look. Agnus recollected himself, "Y-Your Holiness…! You gave me a fright!"

"…Are you okay?" Credo asked, examining the sweat upon his forehead.

Agnus took in a deep breath, then spoke, "It's been quite a rough day, Your Holiness…"

Credo nodded, "Where have you been that has given you such a rough time? I've been looking everywhere for you…"

He clenched his fists. Had it been Sanctus, he wouldn't have questioned his whereabouts… "The forest, sir…"

Credo tilted his head, "That's a rather dangerous area to be these days…demons have been showing up everywhere! I mean…the town, the forest…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I just can't comprehend why all this is happening." he looked down, he sighed.

Agnus saw his chance, and took it. He scampered up to Credo and placed his large arms on his shoulders, he massaged him. "Now, now, don't worry, Your Holiness, we'll get this all sorted out soon. And I promise you…and I do mean promise you, that we will find your sister, and we will kill that bastard that started all of this. Especially if it…does somehow turn out, and Sparda forbid, that he took your sister…"

Credo took in a deep breath, and exhaled, Agnus continued rubbing his shoulders with his massive arms, the arms he had used to cup Kyrie's breasts, the hands he used to force her down. "But in the meantime, Your Holiness, you should rest, I'm sure that my day has been nothing compared to yours…"

"…I wouldn't exactly say that…but I would agree that the last few days have been rather stressful on me…" Credo sighed, rubbing his face. Agnus nodded, and gently pushed Credo away.

Credo pounded his foot down, Agnus stopped. "Your Holiness? Is something wrong?"

Credo nodded his head, "I had spent nearly the entire day looking for you that I forgot why I was in pursuit. Agnus, you said you wanted to show me something. It seemed to have something to do with the Hell Gate."

Agnus at first did not recall, but eventually his mouth opened in remembrance. "Ah, yes, Your Holiness, I do recall." He smiled, "This way."

Agnus walked on, Credo followed him. I watched, I whispered in Credo's ear, hoping he would somehow hear me. I warned him not to trust this man; I tried to warn him that he was not as innocent as he thought.

I looked back in Credo's memories. He and Gloria were in his room, she was looking at a picture of herself with Kyrie, taken at least three months ago. Credo stood up.

"…I should find Agnus, he wanted to see me. Before I batted him away, at least."

Gloria rolled her eyes, "Really, Credo, I don't like that man, he gives me a bad feeling."

Credo sighed, "When I look back, I remember him…he came to our house every now and then and spoke with my father. My mother felt the same way that you did about him. My father always sighed, he said to her 'He's very lonely, I can't just shoo him away'. My father…he seemed to pity him, so I guess I've learned to pity him as well, so…"

Credo did not finish his sentence, he simply stood and walked out the door, "Besides, it's the least I can do for what I had already done earlier."

I sighed at his analogy, but followed behind Credo and Agnus, wishing that of all people, Credo could see me.

Credo followed him into an area beyond the first section of HQ, into a large cylinder of a building, across the meeting room. Credo trembled; he had never been past the door beyond the meeting room. Only His Holiness progressed past there.

The next room beyond was practically empty, save for the one stone bed in the middle. A strange sensation came over Credo. His hands were quivering, and would not stop; he hid them behind his back-away from Agnus.

Such a strong, demonic presence lingered here…it even made me shudder.

There was a narrow hallway and a door at the end, Agnus walked up to it, but Credo stood at the entrance of the hallway, worried about the consequences that would follow. Where was Agnus taking him? And why was he even following him?

Why was the faint scent of his dead sister coming from Agnus' hands?

"Your Holiness?" Agnus said, quiet and worried.

"I'm sorry…I believe I must leave. I think Gloria might be calling me…I think I hear her." Credo said, keeping his voice steady. He turned and left. His feet were swift, but he did not run.

Agnus clenched his fist and ground his teeth together.

**SOMETHING AMAZING ABOUT CREDO**

**He had escaped death numerous times.**

**Without even realizing it.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**((Sorry, a little more graphic content.))**_

Kyrie woke up, she found herself tangled up in sheets, Dante was awake pacing around the room, his guns in hand. He was ready to fight at moment's notice. Kyrie sat up with difficulty due to the injuries she had attained, she rubbed her head, trying to shoo away the awful nightmare she had.

The only problem: It wasn't a nightmare, she could smell the reality…there was blood all over the sheets where she slept. It was all over her dress. The proof that it truly had happened. It was gone, Agnus took it from her, and he would never give it back. He raped her, and he took away her innocence.

But, that wasn't all that she lost as she tried to call out to Dante and inform him she was awake.

She tried to speak, but no voice could be heard. She put her hands up to her throat, and swallowed. What had happened to her? She shook her head, she tried to speak again…and again, nothing. She saw the blood, she curled her knees close to her body, she cried, silently.

God, things couldn't be worse.

"Choirgirl?" Dante said, noting that she was awake. He himself had already been aware of the blood (one of the main reasons he decided to just stay guard), and had been awaiting her reaction. She looked up at him, then looked away, ashamed.

Dante kneeled down, clutching the edges of the bed, "Kyrie…I know that he's done a terrible thing to you. But it doesn't mean it's your fault. You don't have to feel that way."

Kyrie nodded, her face buried in her knees. Dante didn't quite understand exactly why she wasn't whimpering yet.

"Choirgirl?"

How can I be a choirgirl if I can't even speak?

I can't speak.

I can't speak, Dante, my voice is gone.

How the hell was she supposed to tell him?

Kyrie looked at Dante, then hung her head sadly, the smell of her own blood was burning her nose. She would do anything at this point for a change in clothes. Her dress was soaked and sticky. She turned red and covered her face.

It couldn't be worse…God, how could it be worse?

Dante stood then, and realized what had happened. The blood, of course he understood that, but the pure trauma of it, the horror of realizing the truth, of seeing the lifeless body of her lover. That thing, flittering around and trying to kill her, kill him, nearly succeeding at it. Becoming his next victim.

It all was just too much trauma to take in such little time.

It took her voice.

The choirgirl was mute.

Dante looked at her blood-soaked dress, he already had looked briefly around the castle for something for her to change into. Nothing, unless she was into wearing suits of armor. He wished he could do something for her, but there wasn't anything left but to take her home.

"Damn…" He whispered as he looked down at his feet. Kyrie stared at her bloody dress. I looked up.

This wasn't the end.

It was just an obstacle.

Kyrie looked outside the nearest window, it was snowing, but somehow, the snow looked like something different. Slowly she stood up and opened the window. She held her hands out and let a flake fall on her fingers. She rubbed the ash together. It was no wonder…this place was hell. Ashes were falling from the sky, ashes from bodies, and perhaps several other things one wouldn't want to think about.

She looked at him, showing him the ashes smeared on her fingers. He looked at them carefully, and sighed. "I'm sorry, cho—" he paused, staring at Kyrie's angry and sorrowful face, "Kyrie…" he sighed again. There was no point in calling her choirgirl. "…I'm sorry…"

The blood was stiff. She looked down at her dress, and then at him. He shook his head. "I looked everywhere. There's nothing for you to change into. But…don't worry, if anything, I'm planning to get you the hell out of here, today. Okay?"

Kyrie nodded, but still looked down. She fidgeted with her hands, there was an awful taste in her mouth. She looked up and Dante and formed her hands into a cup, pretending to drink.

Dante tried not to laugh. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Alright, we'll find something for you to drink, kid." He then stuck his head out of the open window, and sure enough, there were several icicles dangling down. He grabbed one and broke it off, he handed it to Kyrie. "Suck on this, kid. It'll hold you over until we can actually find water."

Kyrie obeyed, the icicle was cold, and numbed her lips, there was a faint taste of ashes, but she ignored it, nothing could be worse than the taste of rank meat and sweat that came from Agnus' mouth and body.

I made myself visible to Dante then. "There's a bridge. Go out to the upper levels of the courtyard. The doors are by the giant canvas of Sanctus. Be careful though. There's a hole in the portrait, and that happens to lead straight down to the Underground Lab."

Dante gave a small nod, so that Kyrie couldn't see. He turned to her and gently took her by the hand. "I think I know where to go, Kyrie."

Kyrie continued to suck on the icicle, and nodded. There was a small, sad smile on her face. It told Dante that she didn't care, as long as she was out of here, as long as Agnus was far, far away from her.

Dante looked at her, he squeezed her hand, "Now listen, you're going to have to try a lot harder. There are still those things wandering around here. And as far as I'm concerned, they're going to be a lot more vicious. It's because of you, Kyrie, and I'm not trying to say that to be rude…all I'm saying, is that you've seen everything…and you _lived_. You know what he's done, and you're a Fortunan. Your brother is the head honcho of this island, and I'll be damned if he doesn't listen to you. Your life is important. And as of right now…it's really in my hands. So you're going to have to help me and yourself, I can't protect you on my own, you understand?"

Kyrie nodded, she looked over at the bed, and picked up my gun, she showed it to him triumphantly. A way of saying, "I understand, and I can do it."

Dante was not all that impressed, he gave a smirk, and snagged the revolver from her hand, he opened the barrel, and let the six shells fall to the floor.

"It's empty. You were lucky it had that one shot down in the lab." He gave it back to her, "But you should still hold onto it." Kyrie took it back, "Don't worry, when I say you need to help me, I don't mean you have to shoot things…I don't think you're quite ready for that."

Kyrie understood, and nodded. I found myself praying that they would make it out. Something I thought I would never do.

Kyrie watched his back and walked towards it still. Dante stopped and turned to look at her. Kyrie's face was still battered and red. She looked terrible, she paused and looked at him, curious about what he was looking at. She brought her hand up to her face and felt the pain, she then understood why he was looking at her.

Dante continued to look at her, how pitiful she looked. So many days ago she looked like a normal girl in mourning, now she just looked like shit. Just as Agnus had treated her. Dante couldn't stand it. How could someone treat her so horribly?

Slowly Dante began to walk towards her, she took a few steps back, not understanding exactly what he was trying to do. Before she could get to a safe distance, Dante grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He was quivering.

"I'm so sorry." He gasped. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Kyrie began to sob as well, she wrapped her arms around him. Soon, she felt him press his lips on her forehead. He did it gently, in order not to frighten her.

He held her close to him, she pushed off. She saw the moisture in his eyes, he tried to hide them, but gently she reached up and one by one, wiped his eyes with only one finger. At this moment, she knew, she understood:

Dante, as demonic and terrifying as he could be, was human. Somehow.

A lot more than Agnus was, that was for sure.

Credo had slept well on that same night, his face was down in his pillow, snoring every now and again. Every now and then in the night, he'd clutch onto his pillow and mumble a few names.

Father. Kyrie. Mother. Nero. Gloria.

"Gloria…Gloria…Gloria…"

"Father. Father. Mother."

"Kyrie…Nero."

He groaned in his sleep, he mumbled. He clutched onto the pillow, then released. He whined. He nearly cried out. Yet he would not wake. He couldn't wake. He was trapped in his dream. His nightmare. Visions haunted him. Visages of his dead family.

His dead father. His dead mother. His dead sister. And his dead subordinate who had practically grown into his younger brother. Gloria was the only one left. She was the only one alive. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her. He'd rot from the inside if she were to leave him.

The Red Assassin visited his dream. He walked up to him. He drew his gun, and fired.

The echo of the gunshot rang in Credo's head as he gasped for air, jerking his head from the pillow. His bed was drenched in sweat. He put his palm to his forehead and wiped himself as dry as he could. He could still feel a sharp pain in his face, his eye throbbed.

He sat completely up and rested his face in his palms. He took in deep breaths. Then, he stood and walked into the powder room, where he turned on the hot shower and stripped his sweaty clothes off. He walked inside and let the steaming shower douse him and wash away the sweat and painful memories. Steam rose from his body as he stood still and tilted his head up to the stream.

Gloria, who had heard the faint whimpers coming from her superior's room, entered. She took note that Credo was in the shower, and noticed his damp bed sheets. She took action and stripped his bed, she took the sheets down to the washroom, and returned with a new set. She walked up to Credo's bed, and prepared to put the sheets on.

"Gloria?"

Gloria gasped and jerked. The sheets fell to the floor, and her hands were at her heart. "Credo!" She gasped, "I…I thought you were still in the shower!" She noticed with embarrassment, that Credo was naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

Gloria turned an odd red. She couldn't help but stare at Credo, his glistening wet skin as it dripped to the ground. The hair. The light brown hair was everywhere. Not in perfect amounts, not in excess amounts, it was just there. On his legs, on his arms, under his arms, on his chest, and on his belly. She stared at his belly, the hairy line that led down, the trail blocked by the towel, preventing her from following it. She looked him over again.

This time she noticed his muscles. Credo was brawny, that was for sure. Though he wasn't overly muscled like some physiques, such as Agnus, and perhaps even Dante(who I personally believe wasn't so bad, his broad body just made him more intimidating), Credo seemed in that kind of perfect shape.

Credo cleared his throat, snapping Gloria out of her daze. "Is there a reason you're here?" He said curtly. Feeling exposed and unsafe, standing here in only a towel, while Gloria-the eye tease, Gloria-looked him over. He looked at his feet. He wanted her to leave. It wasn't out of hate.

Please, Gloria, just leave me.

I'm already ashamed as it is.

You torment me.

How can you stare at me like that? Are you playing with me?

"Your….Holiness…" Gloria said, picking up the sheets, "I'm sorry. I heard you mumbling in your sleep, and I came to see what was wrong, because…well, Kyrie used to do the same thing. Then I opened the door, and you were in the shower, and I noticed your sheets were drenched, so I got you a new set. I was going to change your sheets, but then you were right here."

"…You wanted to change my sheets?"

Gloria nodded, "I would often do it for Kyrie all the time. When she had nightmares, she'd mumble and sweat a lot."

Credo tensed, "What makes you think I had a nightmare?"

"You were moaning, Your Holiness. You sounded like you were in pain."

Credo fidgeted. He looked away, Gloria began to dress his bed. She continued to talk, "Your Holiness…you did have a nightmare, didn't you?" It was then that she noticed how embarrassed Credo was, but even still, she continued: "Tell me what you dreamt of."

**A SMALL, HONEST, AND EMBARRASSING ANSWER**

"**It was you."**

Gloria paused. She looked at Credo in shock. She tried not to look rude. She already had an idea of how Credo felt for her: completely out of his league. What Credo did not know, was how Gloria felt for him: completely undeserving of his heart.

"…I was dreaming…of how everyone I've ever loved is now dead. And then…I saw you. And I became afraid. I was scared of losing you next." He explained, slowly, calmly. He did not mention the Red Assassin killing him with a single bullet. Nothing about his fear of going just as Sanctus had: One minute praying, the next lying on the ground with a bloody eye socket and a blown-away skull.

The visage of Sanctus' bloody body frightened Credo the most.

Gloria heard these words, she finished dressing Credo's bed, then turned and faced Credo. She took in a deep breath. "I see what you mean, Your Holiness…"

"Please…Gloria…just…just call me Credo. When you call me that…I don't want you to."

"Credo…" She said quietly, "Credo…are you truly so worried about losing me?"

Credo looked away, and nodded, "You're all I have left."

"…What do you mean?"

Gloria…I think I love you.

I love you.

I don't want to lose you.

Even with the thoughts stirring in his head, Credo did not speak. Instead, he decided that his actions were far stronger than his words, and walked over to Gloria, he gently grabbed her shoulder and drew her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers.

Gloria was in shock. Eventually, however, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed his moist body against hers. She kissed him back passionately.

"Don't leave me…"Credo begged, holding onto her, "Stay with me, Gloria."

"I'll always be here, Credo." She replied, "I'll stay by your side…"

They then fell onto the bed, Credo's towel fell to the floor. The two of them were wrapped in blankets and sheets, they kissed lightly on each other as Credo slowly unbuttoned Gloria's dress, he traced his fingers down the front of her body and sucked lightly on her neck.

Gloria felt Credo pushing against her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing easier access for him. Credo took her invitation, and they were one and they continued to kiss and grope. They were quiet though. They didn't yell out, they could get in trouble for having such feelings for each other.

Gloria ran her hands through Credo's hair while he felt her up. "I love you." She said, Credo did not notice that she was crying, "I'm in love with you. I'm the worst thing in the world…"

Credo shushed her, "I don't believe that, Gloria." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek, "I don't believe you are anything horrible. And I love you." He continued to kiss her.

In the end, they were both panting, and sweating. Gloria looked at the bedspread, sopping wet, she then looked at Credo, who was also looking at the sheets, they looked at each other, and laughed.

Gloria paused. She saw Credo's back, the pale gash stretching out from his left shoulder to the right side of his lower back. She delicately traced her finger across it, she looked at Credo in an odd shock.

"Where did you get that…?" She asked quietly. Credo looked away, knowing that sooner or later, someone would notice, and someone would comment.

Why did it have to be Gloria?

"I was sixteen…" He replied. "I was training. I heard people say that my house was under attack…my sister and mother were there. I rushed home as fast as I could. The demon was large, but I managed to lure it away and kill it. It gave me this scar…and killed my mother…and…my father…"

That was a very life turning moment for Credo. His valor against that demon and his victory alerted his superiors. He became the attention of many. This moment got him recognized, his strength and determination, it helped him climb up the tower.

**SOMETHING INTERESTING**

**Every time someone would compliment Credo on his abilities,**

**Every time they acknowledged his demon hunting strengths,**

**Every time he was taken up a rank,**

**A horrible feeling of guilt blanketed him.**

Every time Credo looked back on that horrible day, all he saw was the pale white face of his dead father, smiling up at him and thanking him. Credo's own young voice would ring in his ears:

"The demon…killed my father."

It's translation:

"I killed my father."


	22. Chapter 22

Dante took Kyrie back to the library, "only for a second," he said when she gave him a look of nervousness, "I just want to check out something." As they were inside, Dante began to look for books, no, not books: journals.

He grabbed a ragged looking book. Handwritten. Jackpot.

He flipped it open to a random page, and read it over.

**JOURNAL ENTRY 1**

_**John, age twenty-one:**_

_**I tried him on the Ceremony, I toned it down a little.**_

_**Still…such a tragedy, but…at least this one did not splatter all over the place.**_

…_**What the hell do I do with the body?**_

As Dante scrolled through the book, Kyrie stood next to his side, she tried to stand on the tips of her toes to see what Dante was looking at. Dante rose the book away from her.

Some of the things Agnus wrote about were too evil for even the Son of Sparda to ingest. Murder. Blood. The thrill of it all.

**JOURNAL ENTRY 2**

_**Sometimes I just can't stand the screaming.**_

_**Usually I enjoy it, and the power I feel when it rings through my ears.**_

_**But there are just so many days I hate it.**_

_**So many headaches they give me.**_

_**Usually on days when my head is throbbing, I just shove a rag in their mouths.**_

_**I once shoved a small fruit inside the mouth.**_

_**Poor thing swallowed it. It killed them.**_

…_**such a waste, really.**_

Dante cringed at the entries. All he wanted was information on the Gates…he put the book down and took in a deep breath, he began to search again, Kyrie lightly tapped on his shoulders. She looked curious, Dante sighed.

"It's…I just have an interesting theory, about the Gates. The one at the mine, and the one in the courtyard. He has to have something to do with this. These…artificial Gates have to have something to do with him."

Kyrie then began to look through the journals as well, she came upon a very old one. She brushed the dust off and began to look through it.

**JOURNAL ENTRY 3**

_**It seems the Ascension Ceremony needs some work, still.**_

_**Last person who went in there is nothing more than blood stains on the wall.**_

Kyrie turned the page immediately. She swallowed. She looked over at Dante, who was still searching through his own pile.

**JOURNAL ENTRY 4**

_**Yes! Yes! The General! Kalina's sister married him!**_

_**He's a nice man, that Cecil. **_

_**Katrina's a lovely person, as well.**_

_**She's like a fairer skinned Kalina.**_

_**Kalina was looking very unhappy after we left.**_

Kyrie slowly ran her finger's across the page. Katrina was her mother's name. Cecil, her fathers. She glimpsed at the date. The entry was taken before Credo was even born. But who the heck was Kalina?

She read on.

**JOURNAL ENTRY 5**

_**It's so obvious that Kalina wants a child.**_

_**Why won't she come to me, then?**_

_**We're married, dammit!**_

_**She would not listen to me when I tried to convince her of this.**_

_**She trembles every time I touch her, no matter how gently.**_

_**Kalina's such a sweet soul, I'm almost shocked that I ended up with her.**_

**JOURNAL ENTRY 6**

_**Another dead one. Really, I need to fix the Ceremony somehow.**_

_**Kalina said I smelled of the dead, and rolled away from me.**_

_**Sometimes I work so hard I can't even bring myself home.**_

_**Hauling so many dead to the crematory gets so exhausting.**_

Kyrie began to wonder what the Ceremony was, though she had already seen it. All she had to remember was the beetle flittering around in the lab. She had to wonder about Agnus, and how he was married to another woman. Then again, looking at the date, back then, they were probably still doing marriage the old way.

She read the three entries again. This Kalina person was married to Agnus (poor thing), but it also became aware to her, that Kalina was the sister of Kyrie's mother. It was interesting, since Kyrie never heard about ever having an aunt. She turned the page, a letter fell out. Kyrie grabbed it, and she read it.

**THE LETTER**

_**Agnus,**_

_**I won't tell anyone what I saw.**_

_**Just please, leave me be.**_

_**I'm getting away from you.**_

_**Please don't kill me.**_

_**Please, please, leave me alone.**_

_**Do not follow me, I beg you.**_

_**You made my life hell.**_

_**I hate you.**_

_**I hate you, I hate the way you touch me.**_

_**I hate the way you force yourself on me.**_

_**I will never have your child.**_

_**You killed innocent people! **_

_**I saw their bodies!**_

_**My hands shake as I write this.**_

_**You're a monster.**_

"Hey, is everything okay over there, kid?" Dante asked, looking at Kyrie's trembling hands She shook her head and folded up the piece of paper, placing it back between the pages. Dante snagged the journal from her hands. "Don't." He ordered gently. "You don't want to look into this man's mind."

Kyrie trembled. She took in a deep breath. Dante looked into the journal for himself. He slammed it shut, and tucked it into his coat. He sighed, and held onto Kyrie's hand, he led her out of the library. She tugged on his hand.

"I'll do it later, don't worry, I'm bringing you home now."

Kyrie tugged on his arm again, she was concerned.

"I know, I know. I'm not going to walk you all the way up there."

There was silence as they walked. Dante looked around, checking every now and then for anything to come and attack them. So far, nothing. Good. Then again, I would have warned him if anything was coming.

**JOURNAL ENTRY 7**

_**It seems that there is an exit from the castle through an entrance built through Foris Falls.**_

_**The switch happens to be near where I built my lab. It triggers a dam to close on the falls, stopping the flow. Then a bridge stretches out to the castle, allowing exit.**_

_**I cannot have this. And I cannot destroy the entrance. **_

_**So, in order to keep them from escaping, I've built an alarm that triggers when the switch is pulled.**_

_**It will alert the guards, and I have trained them so that they know exactly where to go when the alarm sounds.**_

"You know, Kyrie." Dante said, trudging along. "About what he said. I don't think you're weak. I think you're strong. Not in the physical way, I'm just saying, that what shocks me the most, is that out of all of this, you've only lost your voice. You could have lost your sanity. So. You should stay strong. You should shove it in all of their faces." He sighed and patted his head, "Listen to me, I'm talking endlessly. Back on Mallet Island, I'd talk to myself all the time, because I was worried that if I didn't. I'd lose my mind. Mallet Island was a real head trip for me. This place is something else too. I mean, damn."

"Shut up." I mumbled, tired of hearing his voice.

Dante stopped talking, then looked over at Kyrie, who was eager to listen to him. He sighed, and continued to talk. "I mean, life hasn't always been easy for me. It's bad enough that I was the Son of Sparda, but to top it off, my mom was a human, so that didn't settle well with anyone. And every demon that ever came to me thought I was weak because of my human blood. I showed them who was the weak one. But even so, it never seemed to end, I was always being attacked…"

I covered my ears, and retreated to Headquarters, where I found Credo in Kyrie's room. He was sitting on her bed and holding an old stuffed animal that she secretly still loved to sleep with. He sighed deeply and put it on her dresser. He began to clean her room and make her bed. He set the stuffed animal on her pillow. He smoothed any wrinkles in the bedspread. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, Kyrie." He then kneeled down and rested his head on the bed. Gloria watched him from the doorway, which he could have sworn he had closed. She looked around the empty room of her charge, then gasped loudly as she saw the bloody body of a young man.

Credo sat up immediately. "Gloria?" he said.

Gloria took in a few deep breaths. She held her hand to her heart. "S-sorry…" She replied, "I…I thought I saw something." She looked around the room again. Nothing. No bloody body. "Didn't mean to startle you like that, Your Holiness…"

Credo nodded, "Don't worry about it. I needed that anyways. I'm afraid I had fallen into a stupor again."

Gloria sighed, then heard frantic footsteps rushing toward her as a Knight stumbled forward.

"Miss Gloria!" He choked through heavy breathing, "Where is His Holiness?"

"I am here." Credo said, his features became serious as he put his hands behind his back and approached the Knight, who was bleeding slightly. "What's the problem?"

He caught his breath, "There…there…in the Mitis Forest…There are…"

"Demons, I know." Credo said, "Two legged beings that attack with a jump."

"No…no…not demons…devils! Devils with human forms! Two of them!"

Credo froze: A devil with a human form was a powerful being, and terrifying. "Is it the man in red?" He demanded.

The Knight shook his head. "No sir! I saw them! They wore colors of black and orange! And…and! Fire and lightning! At their fingertips! One was pale! Pale as the fallen snow, with such strange violet eyes! The other was dark! And his eyes…so red! And menacing! They…they killed my two injured comrades!"

"Did they hurt you?"

He shook his head, "No, Your Holiness."

"Had your comrades been attacked by the seeds?" Gloria asked abruptly. "Was that why they were injured?"

The knight swallowed, and nodded, Gloria continued.

"Have you been attacked by them?"

He shook his head. Gloria sighed.

"Go to the infirmary, get some rest, everything will be alright. We'll get this problem solved."

The knight ran off, Credo looked at Gloria in shock, "How?" He asked, "This sounds…almost out of our reach…"

Gloria shook her head, "Anything to calm him down…"

The thought of these two devils had me intrigued, I was a little frightened, I wondered if Dante could take on two devils at once. I wandered to the Mitis Forest to see if I could catch a glimpse of them for myself.

As soon as I saw them, I left back to Fortuna Castle, where Dante and Kyrie had made it to the gap between Foris Falls and Fortuna Castle. Dante looked around for a switch, as he leaned over the edge of one of the areas, he saw down below, the outside of Agnus' lab. There was a wheel-like switch below, he turned to Kyrie.

"Be right back," He said, jumping over the ledge, he landed next to the wheel, and looked around. No suit of armor or giant angel-beetle. Good. He grabbed the wheel and began to crank it.

"Wait, Dante, stop!" I yelled frantically. But he had turned the first crank, and a blaring sound could be heard across the castle. Dante looked around, but continued to turn the crank faster. He turned it as hard as he could, until with one final turn, it began to turn on it's own.

"Damn thing just needed some WD-40!" He snickered. He looked up and saw the bridge jutting out from the side of the waterfall. Remembering that there were still sirens blaring, he flew up, in his devil form, and saw the Basilisks and Bianco Angelos rushing for Kyrie, who was trying to contact him without a voice. When she finally saw him, she pointed over at them. He landed and became human again, he clutched his sword.

"Go." He ordered, "Cross the bridge, Kyrie."

Kyrie began, but turned and looked at him. He shook his head.

"I can't go with you, kid. I have to keep these guys at bay, now get out of here!"

She began to cry. If she could speak, she'd say only two last words: Thank you.

But she couldn't, instead, she turned and ran across the bridge, it had already begun to recoil back to the other side, she began to run, and made it. She turned around and saw Dante holding off masses of the creatures. But this was all she saw until the waterfall began to flow again, distorting her vision.

She said one final and silent goodbye before turning around and looking around the cave she seemed to have made it into. At the end she saw a light - the sun. She ran towards it and found herself standing at a cliff, staring at the sun, the sun she hadn't seen in nearly three days. Or was it four? Fortuna Castle was too dark to tell.

She held her hands out, she let the light warm her bones. She had survived Fortuna Castle. She twirled around. She had lived. She danced. She had seen all the truths and lived.

She survived the impossible.

She looked out past the cliff and saw the enormous white building in the distance. It was Headquarters. Credo was there. Credo was waiting there for her. So was Gloria.

The things she'd tell them! She couldn't wait to tell them everything! Even without a voice, she still had pencil and paper! She smiled so greatly, and happily, it was a smile I hadn't seen since I was alive. God, she was so beautiful. I reached out to touch her face, it went right through, but I didn't care. Kyrie was still happy, even if it was for a terrible reason.

She began to make her way safely down, deeper and deeper into the forest. Into the windswept valley. That was when she saw them. Little, leafy creatures wandering around on two legs. One red eye could be seen through the mats of vines and other plants this little demon seemed to be made of.

There were some Holy Knights down there. Their swords were drawn. Sweat poured down their faces. Soon, they were surrounded by the leafy demons. Kyrie covered her mouth as they were pounced on, vines wrapped around their bodies, crushing them. The demons bloomed like a flower, and the Knights began to walk aimlessly. Groans escaped their lips. The rest of the leaf-demons began to approach her.

She stumbled backwards, they jumped for her, she tried to scream, no sound, I stood in front of her, ready to attack as well as I could. But, before they could get too close, there was a sudden blaze of fire. The demons were ash, and the knights who were still under control of their hosts were sliced in half perfectly.

"Man! These guys just keep coming!"

"You'd think they'd stop sending them down here…"

Two strange voices. The first was high pitched and cocky sounding. The other voice was husky, a tad bit more serious. Kyrie opened her eyes.

Two men, one was wearing black, a black zip up coat with a white scarf and gloves, his face was pale, his hair was spiky and black. His figure was tall and slender. He held a broadsword in his hand, the hilt was the body of a dragon.

The other one was a little bit shorter than the other one and more burly. He wore a brown vest and worn out jeans of the same color. His skin was darkly tan, he was equipped with red greaves and gauntlets, and his hair was in a ducktail fashion, orange and red colored. His hair almost looked like fire.

Then Kyrie saw the pointed ears on both of them. The red eyes on the dark-skinned one, and the violet eyes on the pale-skinned one. These two were devils.

The pale one noticed her first. Her heart skipped a beat as he pointed to her. "Ifrit. Look at that!" He called to his partner.

The dark one, Ifrit, looked at her as well, "…I see it. It's a human." He smiled. "Alastor, you're not attracted to it, are you?" he said, looking at the other one, who turned red (imagine that, a devil who could get embarrassed), then back to Kyrie. "Have you been scratched by one?" He asked calmly. "The chimera seed, I mean. Did they touch you in any way? Are you bleeding?"

Kyrie looked herself over. The only blood was on her dress, the bite marks from the basilisk, the blood that had dribbled down her mouth from the poison, and the result of Agnus' conduct. She looked at him, and shook her head. He eyed her dress curiously, examining the blood, then shook his head. He turned back to the pale one, Alastor.

"You're in the clear, Al. She's perfectly fine."

With that, Alastor happily approached Kyrie. Immediately she lifted herself up and began to run away. Alastor moaned. "Ifrit, she doesn't want to play…" he whined.

Ifrit nodded, "It would rather play with the chimera seeds."

"Ifrit! She's not an it! She's a girl!"

Ifrit shook his head, "Alastor, it's a human. That's that."

"Human girl. She's a she. Not an it!"

Kyrie stopped running and examined the two odd devils.

"Alastor, she's…it's…"

"Aha! You called her a she!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey look!" Alastor said, pointing over to where Kyrie was standing, "She doesn't want to leave! She wants to stay!" Slowly he began to approach her, his arms outstretched. "Come here, little human girl! We won't hurt you!"

"Alastor, we'd better not. Can you imagine the look on Dante's face if we kidnap a human and try to keep it at his place like some sort of pet?"

Kyrie looked over at Ifrit at the sound of Dante's name. Was this the same Dante she had encountered? Before she could try and ask, she felt herself lifted, Alastor's laugh in her ear.

"You looked away!" He chimed, cradling her in his arms. "You're mine, now! And Ifrit's, if he wants, but we won't tell him…"

I cringed. Now Kyrie was going to become a pet to a pair of devils.


	23. Chapter 23

Now, I was skeptical about Kyrie's situation, but I wasn't scared. If there was something I realized about these two devils, it was that they were by no means evil. They were nothing like Agnus, they weren't even like Dante.

Alastor, the Thunder Devil, was the friendlier of the two of them. Ifrit, the Fire Devil (or Hellfire, as he liked to call himself as well), was a little more standoffish. He wasn't necessarily rude to Kyrie, but he didn't pay much attention to her. Alastor had already warned her that all he really wanted was for people to get out of his way when he had to fight.

There was a lot of fighting. Kyrie noticed immediately that the Mitis Forest was alive with a lot more demonic activity than it had used to be. Once there was a time when you could walk through the Mitis Forest without worrying too much about any demons. Now they were everywhere they turned, the most common were the chimera seeds.

"They're nothing more than babies." Alastor told her, "But that's what makes them dangerous, they need to feed. And they'll feed on anything."

"But the other thing…" Ifrit interrupted with a smirk, "is that they're nothing more than carnivorous plants…and plants are flammable."

Kyrie nodded to indicate that she understood. Alastor took note of her body language every time they talked to her. "You don't speak much, do you?" he said calmly, a smile was on his face. "Can you at least spare us one word and tell us your name?"

Kyrie looked down, she scratched her head. She looked at Alastor and grabbed her throat, an attempt to tell him she was mute. He didn't quite understand and thought she was choking. She sighed silently. Noticing a twig in the ground, she picked it up, and began to write in the dirt.

**THE MESSAGE**

_**I am unable to speak.**_

_**My name is…**_

She didn't finish her message, and looked up at Alastor, Ifrit was examining the writing as well. "So you're dumb?" He commented, Alastor slapped him across the head.

"She is not stupid!" He snapped.

"I didn't say that!" Ifrit yelled back, rubbing his head, "I said dumb! It means she can't speak!"

"It can also be interpreted as stupid! It's like you accused her of being too stupid to speak! The proper word is…is…that one setting…on the television! The one that makes it go quiet!"

"…Mute…?"

"Right, that's the one!"

**JUST A LITTLE INSIGHT**

**You must feel like these two are complete morons. But they're not.**

**Trust me. **

**They just have issues when it comes to living here: The Human World.**

**They only made this realm their home two years ago. A lot of things can be very confusing for them.**

**They're still learning.**

There was a little silence as Kyrie thought about her name. She didn't feel it too safe to reveal her name. She worried about them saying it wrong. She worried about it somehow becoming an error in the future.

Alastor jabbed her shoulder, "Did you forget your name?" He asked.

Kyrie shook her head, then finished her message, using a nickname given to her that she once thought was a dull purpose: She introduced herself as Choirgirl.

Ifrit raised an eyebrow, "You can't speak, and you want us to call you that?"

"What is that?" Alastor asked confusedly.

"A singer. Doesn't make sense if she can't even speak."

Alastor thought for a second. "Well, maybe that's the point?"

Ifrit sighed and shook his head, he stood and began to move on, "Let's keep going. Alastor…Choirgirl."

Kyrie looked up above the trees and saw her destination. She tugged on Alastor's jacket, she pointed to Headquarters. Alastor gulped a little bit.

"Ifrit!" He called. "I think she wants to go to the big white building on the other side of the forest!"

Ifrit clenched his fists, "You must be joking!" He snapped. "That's where the Order of the Sword resides! If they catch us…"

"Yeah…but…I think that's where she lives!" Alastor argued, "I mean, she can't honestly want to tag along with us until the end. Maybe she just wants to go home! We should take the poor thing back OW!" Alastor rubbed his back. Kyrie had smacked him with the twig she was using to write messages with.

She hated the phrase "Poor thing", it only went to remind her of what had happened: why there was blood down the front of her dress. Why she was unable to speak. She looked at him, frightened, and shook her head.

"See? You must have misinterpreted." Ifrit said.

"…Actually, I think I must have said something wrong and upset her." Alastor replied, looking Kyrie's frightened features over. "It must have been it."

Slowly, Kyrie nodded. She stared at the ground and held herself. The twig fell to the ground, Alastor picked it up, then began to write a message in the ground for her: _By the way, how did you get so beat up?_

Kyrie read the message, she fidgeted with her hands and lightly touched her pained face. She took the twig from Alastor as he handed it to her, and replied: _Fortuna Castle._

She then pointed up to the area where she had come from, Alastor looked up there with her. He inched closer to her, he tapped her on the shoulder, "Did someone do this to you?"

Kyrie nodded, looking away. Then Alastor did something strange, he began to smell her. Like a dog.

"…You were rescued, right?"

Kyrie looked at him in awe, and nodded her head slowly.

"He was in red?"

Again, she nodded.

Alastor smirked, "I knew it!" He shrieked, causing Kyrie to jump. He turned to Ifrit, who was growing impatient with their stillness. "Ifrit! You were right! That IS Dante's scent all over her!" He turned to her, "He saved you, didn't he? He was there? In that castle place? Dante?"

Kyrie nodded, wondering what the relationship between Dante and these two devils could be. She hoped they weren't bounty hunters out to kill him.

Ifrit approached, "I knew it." he said quickly. Alastor held her close to him, not realizing that her body was still in pain.

"If Dante knows her, then maybe we can keep her!" He yelped in pain as my gun fell from Kyrie's dress onto his foot. Quickly she stumbled to the ground and grabbed it. Ifrit stepped on her hand, stopping her from picking it up. He glared at her with intense red eyes.

"What is this?" he snarled. "A gun? How many girls in Fortuna even know how to _hold_ a gun?" He picked it up and examined it, he pointed at her, "You'd better start explaining this, Choirgirl."

Kyrie frantically grabbed the nearest twig and began to scribble in the ground: _It's not really mine. It's empty. It was his. Please give it back. I couldn't shoot you if I wanted to._

"Ifrit!" Alastor said, snagging the gun from his hands, the thunder devil handed the gun back to her. "I don't think she means any harm!"

"I think she does!" Ifrit snapped, "She's holding a gun, the scent of our master is all over her, she said the gun belonged to 'him', just who is 'him'? And to top it all off, she's trying to get us to go to the Order of the Sword's HQ! That doesn't raise a red flag for you?"

"For one: Dante doesn't use revolvers. Two: what does his scent mean to you? You think she killed him or something? Three: Headquarters may be dangerous to us, but it's still her home! I don't know why it's such a crime to want to go home!"

"Yeah? Who is he, then?" Ifrit snapped, glaring at Kyrie, he began to approach her menacingly, Kyrie scooted back and tried to whimper. Alastor stood guard in front of her.

"Leave her alone." He growled, "She's harmless, why is that so impossible for you to see?"

Ifrit clenched his fists, they began to char and burn. Kyrie watched in horror as the two devils approached each other. She sank back and hid in a bush, watching them through the leaves. She jumped as they lunged for each other. Ifrit took Alastor down and began pounding on him with his fists, blood splashed on the dirt. Alastor grabbed Ifrit's hand and tried to hold him back, he used his other hand and covered Ifrit's face.

Kyrie held her breath, she prepared to run away if things got any worse. Alastor finally pushed Ifrit off him and stood up, he wiped the blood from his face. Ifrit was taking deep breaths, kneeling on the ground. Alastor turned to Kyrie, the injuries she was sure he should have had were gone. He beckoned for her to come to him, but she didn't budge. Alastor sighed. He made his way over to Ifrit, thought Kyrie wished he wouldn't, and patted him on the back. Ifrit nodded his head.

"I'm fine. How's your head?"

"How's yours?"

It then became clear: Alastor, the Thunder Devil, not only grabbed Ifrit's hand and face, but he electrocuted him as well. Even so, Kyrie refused to come out of her hiding place. She watched as Alastor helped Ifrit to his feet and brushed him off. She wanted to run, the two of them approached her.

"Come out of there." Alastor said, "Its okay now."

Ifrit didn't say anything, instead, he paid more attention to the blue light beneath Kyrie's feet. Without warning, he ran to her, she tried to scream as he tackled her. She kicked and punched him, doing no good. Alastor made his way over to them, he took note of the tentacles closing up, and returning to the ground-exactly where Kyrie had been sitting.

* * *

Headquarters was on edge, not only was there a terrorist lurking around, demons in the forest, and a devil in the mines, now they had these other two human-shaped devils to worry about. Credo took out his frustration on just about anyone who questioned him about it. "what are we going to do?" "how can we get rid of them?" "Your Holiness! What do you suppose we should do?"

Questions like these had Credo in the worst mood. It seemed like it was all he was hearing the past few days. Everyone was following him, pestering him, everywhere he went, he couldn't even use the restroom in peace.

Gloria approached him one day, he took a good look at her, he grimaced, "Don't think I won't snap at you if you ask me about our situation…"

"I'm not. I just came to see if you were alright." She said calmly, "Credo. Your eyes are bloodshot. You need rest."

"I can't rest! I can't take a break! This is a time of crisis! I can't be seen laying down on the job, Gloria! What are you going to do? Take over for me?"

Gloria put her hands to Credo's chest, calming him down, "Credo, please, don't. Calm yourself. You're going to get someone hurt with that kind of attitude."

Credo took in a deep breath, and clutched Gloria's hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out like that."

"It's okay, I understand." She whispered.

Credo took his hands and cupped Gloria's face with them, they inched closer together and began to kiss each other, softly, it didn't last long, they didn't need anyone to see, they didn't need someone to find out.

It was too late, though. Of all people, it was Agnus who caught them. He looked for only a second, but that second was all he needed in order to understand their feelings for each other. At first, he was baffled, shocked, even offended, but eventually, after taking a deep breath, a thought came to his mind.

**A SUMMARY OF THAT THOUGHT**

**Credo loved Gloria. **

**Gloria was the only one keeping him together.**

**Take away Gloria…**

**Credo falls apart.**

The idea was perfect. Agnus knew what he needed to do. He knew exactly how he was going to get rid of Gloria. All he needed was the help of the Supreme General, and Gloria's demise would be in motion.

It happened when Gloria was getting herself some coffee the next morning. The Supreme General walked up to her with a few other knights trailing behind him. She was confused, under the impression that something terrible had happened, maybe to Credo. Then, the General spoke:

"You're going into the forest, Gloria." He said sternly, "you are to observe and report what you see concerning the demons invading the forest and the devils everyone's been talking about."

Gloria gave the General a look: "I'm needed here."

"No." The General snapped, "As far as we can tell, your job is done. Your charge is dead, it's time you start doing some actual work around here. It's only fair to the rest of us."

"Credo needs me…"

"Your job was to take care of Kyrie, not her brother. Credo can take care of himself, he doesn't need you tagging along like a little lovesick puppy."

Gloria stood her ground, she kept a straight face, trying not to show that the comment hurt her. "He's under a lot of stress…"

"And he is old enough to take care of himself! How many times must I repeat it until you get the idea, Gloria? Credo is not your job. Kyrie is dead. You have a new job now. Get ready for your leave to the forest."

Gloria held the coffee cup in her hand, she squeezed it in her hands. Yet still she nodded. "Yes sir." Was all she said as she left the room, anger welling up in her as she stormed through Headquarters. She wondered though, how Credo would take this.

Credo was in a meeting when he heard it. Agnus was standing guard right behind him as the general spoke up about sending Gloria into the forest to investigate the demon invasion. Agnus took note of Credo's slight change of expression, but even so, Credo said nothing, he kept his face straight, and nodded, he asked for any other news.

Credo could feel it, he could tell that there was someone who knew. He didn't want to find out who, all he needed was to keep a straight face and pretend that he did not care for Gloria or her safety. When the meeting was over, he left to his room, he opened the curtains to his room and stared out at the view, the edge of Fortuna Island, the waves crashing against the rocks. He looked over at the Mitis Forest. His hands began to shake, he trembled, then brought his hands to hid face and convulsed. He cried silently to himself.

Agnus' plan was working perfectly. All he needed was for Gloria to die. It shouldn't be so hard, now that the forest had become merciless. Then, just then, Credo would be at his weakest. Agnus had to make sure that Gloria's body was recovered. If Credo saw what was left of her, it would help to break him. And that would help to get Agnus what he wanted.

Really. I hated Agnus. Now I really hated him, seeing what he was trying to do to Credo. I didn't think I could have hated him more, considering what he had done to Kyrie, I guess I proved myself wrong.

I longed for Kyrie to return home. But, I also feared it.


	24. Chapter 24

When I was alive, when Kyrie and I were younger, we would hold hands, even as small children our fingers were intertwined. It would sometimes become sweaty, but still we wouldn't let go of each other. Sometimes she'd hold onto to me if she was scared.

As we got older, we grew apart. I was out training to be the one-armed knight, she was taking voice and other various music lessons. Our rooms in Headquarters were very far apart. When I was ten, and she was nine, I was sure that was when we stopped "knowing" each other.

Being the one-armed knight wasn't easy. People expected things from you. Things like weakness, disappointment, and disadvantage. Needless to say, I was picked on a lot. Everyday, other knights. Pushing and shoving me. What they expected from me was reaction. I knew this. And I didn't do anything. I let them do what they wanted to me.

The result of that was blood, sometimes. The shoves and pushes became punches and kicks. I was thirteen, maybe, when I was beat nearly mercilessly, I had a feeling they wanted to kill me, they shouted things about me being useless, about how I should have been smothered the day they found me with one arm. I paid more attention to the pain. It felt good. I wanted to say that it was good because it helped me feel at least _something_. But the real reason was him. Vergil. He'd preach to me about strength, there can be no strength until you feel pain.

So I let them beat me bloody. I let them. And they were happy to see that I let them. That was until a loud voice called out through the beatings and laughing and gasping for air. It was Credo. At his voice, everything stopped. I was dizzy, confused, they all left in a hurry. One man towered over me. My breathing was so loud I couldn't even hear what it was he said.

He kneeled down and helped me up. Slung my arm over his shoulder. He carried me to his room. That was when I saw her, sitting on his bed. I was thirteen, she was twelve. Her hair was in a bow, she had a look of terror painted on her face as she stood up. Credo sat me down in a chair. He demanded a warm wet rag for me, Kyrie left. Credo sat across from me on his bed. He examined me cautiously, then spoke.

"…Why did you let them?" He said calmly. And I was shocked. This was probably the first time I had heard Credo say something without yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You're not mad?"

"At them, yes! At you, maybe!"

"Why?"

Credo's irritation grew as I watched his face crease. "Why do you let them treat you like that, Nero? I mean, you weren't fighting back from what I saw!"

"If I did, they'd only find it more amusing when they did it. They'll get bored if I just let them do what they want."

"…Doesn't it bother you?"

I gave an awkward smile at this, "Not really."

It was that moment that Kyrie walked in with a rag in her hand, she looked at me, nervously at first, but began to lightly dab at my face, wiping the blood away, it stung. But I was more preoccupied with her, mostly how she was looking at my right sleeve, pinned to the chest of my suit. She couldn't help herself, she had to look, and I had to talk.

"It's gone, what of it?" I snapped. She gasped and stepped back. "It was cut off when I was eight, don't make such a big deal of it."

"Nero." Credo said, once again, he shocked me with his calm voice. "Kyrie, give it to me, I'll do it. Just get some rest."

"I know you…" She said quietly. "Nero…you used to come to our house on weekends. Do…do you remember me?"

I looked away. "No."

Yes.

Yes I did remember her. Kitty. That was what I'd call her. I liked her. I remembered that. Then our worlds split apart, reality smacked me in the face. She'd never want me. She'd never even bat an eye at a boy with one arm. I was certain that she only remembered me because a boy with one arm was hard to forget.

"Kyrie…please." Credo urged. "I don't think now is the time."

I was still looking away when I heard Credo's door open and close. Credo was the one dabbing at my face. I closed my eyes, I apologized.

"You do remember her, don't you?" Credo said.

Reluctantly, I nodded my head. "I couldn't forget her if I tried."

"You know, when you were younger you never let your missing arm get in the way of your friendship."

I bit my lip, "That was when I was younger…"

"She never seemed to let it, either. Which is ironic that you should point out that you two were younger. After all, the saying goes that children are cruel."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that when she was younger, she liked you. And as time has gone by, she hasn't forgotten you, and she hasn't changed her feelings about you. In fact, I'm sure she misses you after all these years."

"We've gone our separate ways."

"What separate ways? You're on a different floor than her? You still see her at church."

"…I don't go to church."

"…Why not?"

"I don't believe."

"Why not?"

"Why should I believe in an all loving god if all he's given me is a dead mother, a murdered father and a missing arm?"

"The same reason I believe."

"You still have someone, don't try to put yourself and me on the same level."

"…You're right…I do have someone." Credo took the rag from my face, he looked me in the eye. "Nero…Do you want someone? Isn't that why you're so angry? You have no one, but you want someone, don't you?"

I clenched my fist, I clamped my eyes shut, and I took the rag furiously from his hands and stood up, storming away. I slammed the door to his room, saying only one last thing.

**WORDS FROM A SECRETLY LONELY **

**THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOY**

"**I don't need anyone."**

Back then I knew Credo could see right through it. But I tried not to dwell on it too much.

But, back to the moment in time that I left off. Where Kyrie was seventeen, and I was dead.

Alastor had her by one hand, the Blue Rose had her by the other. Ifrit was in front of them by a few paces. Silence lingered in the air. The sun was sinking into the ocean. Feet were becoming heavy.

Eventually the moon was smiling at them from above. Ifrit built a small fire and the three of them gathered around it. Kyrie fell asleep with her head on Alastor's lap, while gently he stroked her head, his lips caught in a conflict between a frown and a smile.

"She likes you." Ifrit commented, Alastor nodded.

"I didn't lash out and try to hurt her."

"I'm not jealous, just observing. We're going to have to let her go when we get to the building, you know. We may never see her again."

Alastor sighed, "Why are you being so mean?" he bit his lip, he was silent for a while, then spoke again, "Ifrit. I'm scared for her. I'm worried about what happened to her."

"…I don't think it's really something you should worry about, after all, she's almost home, right? She'll get it all figured out when she's home."

"…I wonder what happened in that castle."

"Certainly it couldn't have been anything as bad as Mallet Castle, after all, she seems perfectly okay except for a few scratches and what not."

"…Yeah, but, something is telling me that something really, really bad happened to her."

"Alastor I think you're worrying a little too much. We should get some rest. Can't go on tomorrow if we're dead tired."

Ifrit then rested his head upon the earth and slowly fell asleep. Alastor remained awake. He looked down at Kyrie and sighed. He looked at the sky.

"If you're…you know…up there, buddy. I mean, you probably didn't ask for this, but don't think of me as…praying, just consider it a little favor for your friend. I mean…Sparda…if it's not too much, I just want you to…you know…well…just keep Choirgirl safe. Please?"

The wind began to blow, back and forth, as though someone was nodding. I looked around, I was in shock, I had the feeling _he_ was here. I wanted to see him. Sparda. I knew he was here. I couldn't see him. I wanted to. I wanted to know why. Why did I have to die? Why was I foolish enough to die? Why am I here? Why do I only watch?

Where are you, Sparda? Where are you for your people in this desperate time of need?

**WHERE IS SPARDA?**

**Fortuna Castle.**

**Reading through journals.**

**Trying to answer these questions.**

**Trying to understand all the suffering.**

Order of the Sword Headquarters, seven A.M. Gloria pulls herself from her bed. She looks out the window. She stands. She gets ready to face the forest, which has earned a reputation almost as terrifying as Fortuna Castle itself. She gets dressed. She grabs her curved blade. But there is one thing she still needs to do. One last goodbye.

Credo was still sleeping when Gloria slipped into his room. There was a tug at her heart as she watched him sleep, his mouth was wide open. Almost cute. She leaned down to him and gave him one final kiss. Right on his cheek. She lifted herself back up. She forced the tears back.

Maybe it will be better this way, Credo. Maybe it will be better if we are never to see each other again. I don't want you to get hurt because of me.

These were her final regrets as she left the large building and made the long walk. She looked out at the sea as she walked across the Gran Album Bridge. She took in the sight, she took in a deep breath, and she took her first step into the forest.

The wheels were turning.

It was almost time.

Something glorious was going to happen.

Only to be followed by something horrendous.

Ifrit was still sleeping when he heard the noise, the sound of something approaching. He sat up immediately, he looked over at Alastor, sleeping sitting up. Kyrie was still attached to his lap. Ifrit hissed at them. "Wake up!" He whispered, "Wake up!"

Alastor opened his eyes, his nose wrinkled, his tired eyes widened. He looked over at Ifrit. "Something's coming." He mouthed, Ifrit nodded. The two on them lay still on their bellies, waiting for it to approach. Kyrie was still sleeping.

It walked right over them: A long slender leg. A woman walked right through them, making no note of them at all. The devils waited for her to be out of sight before lifting themselves up and slowly sneaking away. Kyrie was in Alastor's arms. Slowly she opened her eyes. She looked up at the clear sky.

She had that feeling.

Someone's calling me.

Something's happening.

It was that. Intuition. Kyrie suddenly kicked at Alastor, who had no choice but to drop her. She landed with a thud to the ground. Alastor, rubbed his cheek, where her foot collided. Kyrie stood up and ran. Alastor tried to go after her, but Ifrit stopped him.

Kyrie ran, it didn't take long until she saw that silver bob cut. She tried to call out, she had no voice, but her feet, pounding on the ground, did. Gloria turned around, blade in hand. Her heart stopped as she saw before her very eyes, her young charge, assumed dead, standing only a few steps away from her. Tears fell from the young girl's face. Gloria put the blade away. "Kyrie!" She called, almost confused, thinking she was just a ghost. No, this was real.

Kyrie was alive.

Eyes blurred, Kyrie ran to her bodyguard, she jumped on her, the woman held the girl laughing and crying. "You're alive! You're alive! Kyrie! Oh, Kyrie!" Gloria fell to her knees. Kyrie suddenly pulled off, she grabbed Gloria's hand and began to lead her away.

She looked everywhere.

But they were gone.

Alastor and Ifrit had left, their job done.

She didn't get to say goodbye.

Just like with Dante.

Gloria tugged on Kyrie, "Come on…your brother is waiting."

Kyrie looked up. She looked forward, it was time. Credo was going to know everything.

Nine A.M. Gloria had been wandering around the forest, protecting herself, making sure that the chimera seeds didn't attack her, now she was returning to Headquarters early, this time with her charge. She protected her, as her duty implied.

The countdown begins. The siblings were going to be reunited.

**COUNT FIVE**

**Alastor and Ifrit find the main problem of the forest.**

They ran away from Kyrie. They realized that the woman must have been someone looking for her, the last thing they needed was to be found and maybe even arrested.

They wandered on until they made it to a large meadow, an artificial hell gate stood in the distance, glowing green. A jungle dragon slithered from the trees and eyed them.

Alastor nudged Ifrit. "Please don't tell me that's your ex-girlfriend."

"No…I think it's yours."

**COUNT FOUR**

**Credo sees a sign.**

He made his bed. He hopped in the shower. He got dressed. He dripped water on the carpet.

"Damn." He whispered to himself, he looked at the odd shape the water splash made. It looked almost like an angel.

His first thought was Kyrie.

**COUNT THREE**

**Dante meets up with a comrade in Fortuna Castle**

She was dressed in white, a large black rocket launcher with a bayonet attached to it. Her name was Lady and she loved to kill demons.

Dante found her wandering around one of the hallways. When she saw him, noticing first his red coat, she waved.

Dante frowned at her, "You shouldn't have come." he said.

**COUNT TWO**

**Vergil makes a prediction**

He looked up from his guard. He smiled, "Look at this, Nero. Can you feel it? Can you? Something grand is going to happen soon. Chin up."

**COUNT ONE**

**Gloria walks Kyrie up to the bridge to Headquarters.**

It was the moment we all waited for. Kyrie did not walk. She ran, she ran across the bridge, Gloria ran after her. Credo was just inside in the hall, talking to the Supreme General, when he heard the footsteps, the voices.

"My…my god…YOUR HOLINESS! COME QUICK! YOUR HOLINESS!"

"Shit, it really is her, isn't it?"

Credo rushed to the knights as fast as he could. Expecting demons, even Gloria, he found something better: His sister, bloody and smiling, running for him. He dropped everything. He fell to his knees, she jumped onto him.

" Kyrie! Kyrie!" He cried, squeezing her tightly. Gloria walked up to the two of them, she looked over to the Supreme General, giving her a dirty look.

"Gloria." He said, "…I hope for your sake that you have a report."

"I found His Holiness' younger sister in the forest. That's my report."

"You were given a specific job, Gloria…and for you to return without anything you were asked for…"

Credo stood up and faced the Supreme General, who immediately stepped back. "If you are so skeptical about this report of yours, then I highly suggest that you go out in the forest and do it yourself. Gloria has a job to do." He turned to Gloria, who then picked Kyrie up and led her to her room.

There was an air of silence as the Supreme General stared in awe at Credo. Credo stared back. The General was angered, "How…how can you let it slide so easily? She disobeyed orders! She went against my orders!"

"You question my command? Gloria may have disobeyed, but it wasn't intentional. If you had found a survivor in the forest, would you bring them back, or ignore them and move on? Kyrie, no doubt has seen the forest for all its horrors, she may as well _be _ the report."

"But! Sir! She-she disobeyed my command!"

"I believe I heard you the first time, and I can understand your irritation, but trust me, what we have acquired is much more important than a simple report." Credo began to walk away then.

But the Supreme General was not thrilled as he grabbed Credo from behind "Sir! Why are you swatting down my authority? Why are you letting her go?"

Credo swatted his hand away as other knights drew their swords and surrounded the general, "You do not demand answers from me!" Credo yelled.

The general was pinned to the ground by five knights. They cried out at him. "How dare you raise your voice at His Holiness!" "How dare you touch His Holiness!" The general glared at Credo.

"You…you treat that stupid woman like she's so special. And you especially let her go just because that girl was your sister! You…you're a disgraceful knight!"

Credo kneeled down to him. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm no longer a knight. And as of now…you are under arrest."

The general's eyes went wide. The knights took his sword and tore the order's badge off his shoulder. He protested, shouted harsh things at Credo, spat at him, but Credo remained composed. Kyrie and Gloria came around to see what the commotion was. Kyrie held her hands to her lips in shock.

"You bastard, Credo! You're nothing! You were only Vicar Sanctus' favorite because he felt sorry for you! So what if you killed a demon at sixteen? Anyone could do it! You're nothing special! NOTHING!"

"On the contrary…"

The calm voice stopped the general immediately. Credo watched as the man descended from the stairs. Kyrie's heart began to race. Agnus walked up to the scene, an amused look on his face.

"What Credo did at age sixteen was an extraordinary feat. And, Vicar Sanctus decided for him to take his place because of his compassionate nature." He looked at Credo, who nodded.

"Agnus." he said, "have you been listening the whole time?"

"Certainly not, Your Holiness! I was reading in my study and I heard the commotion. I came down to see what was wrong, if my assistance was needed."

Credo shook his head, "It's been taken care of…" He looked at the knights, who were dragging the general away, he was still screaming.

Agnus had a book in his hand instead of the usual clipboard, he looked down at Kyrie, who clutched onto Gloria's dress. "Oh?" He said. His voice was calm, kind. The exact tone he had with her before he took her down. "Now who's this? I've never seen your face around."

"Kyrie…" Credo answered, "My sister."

Agnus' mouth opened wide, "The missing girl! She's turned up at last! What a miracle!"

Kyrie continued to cling onto Gloria's dress, Gloria turned her around and walked her to her room. Kyrie held firmly onto her hand, Gloria looked over her shoulder as she walked. Something flickered within her. She already didn't like Agnus to begin with, but the desperate way Kyrie acted when he showed up was a dead giveaway.

Kyrie fell asleep immediately as Gloria watched over her. Later on, Credo entered and watched over his sister as well, he rubbed her back, Gloria spoke:

"That man has done something to her." She said firmly. Credo didn't quite understand.

"That man?"

"…Agnus. He's done something to her."

"What makes you think that?"

"Did you see her face? She was terrified!"

"Gloria…she looked terrified when she came back! She was smiling, but I could see the terror buried in her eyes…"

"Then you must have missed the way they bulged out of her skull when he showed up."

Credo crossed his arms, "Agnus is just a scary-looking person. I was even a little frightened of him when I first saw him."

"Credo…You should have felt the way she grabbed onto me. You didn't see the look on her face. I think something seriously terrible has happened to her…and I think that your political advisor has something to do with it."

"…How can you say that? Kyrie just met the man, Agnus just met her! He probably just spooked her. Agnus is a little different, but he doesn't come across to me as they type who'd intentionally harm people."

Somewhere in the depths of Headquarters, Agnus was scribbling in a journal, writing in a panicked manner of just what he was supposed to do now. How he would get rid of Kyrie before she exposed him. What he would do if he was exposed.

He began to calm himself, he put it all together, it was perfect. No little choirgirl was going to get in his way. And when she was gone, all he had to do was capture Dante, then gather Credo. Somehow he'd have to repair the sword in his lab.

He crawled into his bed, he relaxed his muscles, he slowed his breathing. He felt thoughts of Kyrie. How lovely she screamed, how she was gasping for air. Sobbing, weeping, clawing at him. Her beautiful face in pain, the taste of her lips.

But.

She just had to call out that name.

Nero.

Nero.

Nero.

Nero.

The Ghost of Fortuna was after him.

Agnus thought of me, how he dug his knife into me and cut me open, how _pleasantly_ I screamed. How sad and pathetic I looked, crawling on the floor, begging and pleading. Banging on the walls and screaming out "Kyrie! Kyrie! Kyrie! Kyrie!" like there was someone who'd hear me. Just as she had.

It sickened him. He pitied none of us. He only felt that apathy that he felt with every other person he killed, be it accidental or not.

Speaking of accidents, I still don't know why he called my death an accident. Maybe it was because he was mad at me for almost escaping. So mad that he just wanted to wrap his large hands around my neck and grasp it shut until I stopped moving.

He was in shock, and ran out immediately. When I think about it, I wonder why he never bothered to try and revive me. Maybe he was shocked that a devil like me could die so easily.

Well…now to be fair…

Everything has to breathe in order to live. Even the strongest devil.

But I don't dwell on that too much.

It could have been worse.

Kyrie could have found only my head.


	25. Chapter 25

**JOURNAL ENTRY #8**

_**Kalina is gone.**_

_**All I found was that letter.**_

_**Fortuna seems to be in a stir of the missing woman.**_

_**Katrina was interrogated on her whereabouts.**_

_**All she said, through a fall of tears, was something about her leaving in the early morning.**_

_**Nothing about where she was going, nothing about why she left.**_

_**She claimed she didn't know anything, but I saw the hateful way she looked at me.**_

Dante flipped through the pages, before the Lady showed up. I walked up to him. "Kyrie's on her way home." I reported, he nodded, "She's run into two devils in the forest." Dante tensed up, "Their names are Alastor and Ifrit."

"They served my father two thousand years ago, before the Demon Emperor sealed them inside their weapons on Mallet Island. I released them about two years ago. They're borderline harmless, to be honest."

"How harmless is 'borderline'?"

"It means they won't attack a human unless they really ask for it. This is mostly true for Alastor. He'd never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, he gets pretty comfy with her."

"Oh, don't give me that lip, kid. The 'comfiest' he can get with her is the 'comfy' a teenage girl feels when she's around a puppy."

"Why don't you unglue your face from that book and look at me?"

Dante slammed the book shut and threw it on the ground, "You know what pisses me off about you? You acted like it was SO terrible just because I called you an angel! Well tell me this! If I'm not allowed to call you a guardian angel, what gives you the right to call me a…a…A SAVIOR?" he kicked a chair, the wood shattered as it hit a wall, "SAVIOR? I'M A FAILURE! Look at me! I think I'm hot shit! But I couldn't even save a little girl from…from that THING! Even with help from the other side! I'm supposed to be the son of a GOD!"

Dante's heavy breathing echoed off the walls. He continued.

"…Why did you call me 'the savior'?"

"…Because I trust you. You weren't perfect, but you got Kyrie out of here, alive. That was all I asked for. No, that isn't all I ask for. I ask you to keep your promise. The promise you gave to her. That you will kill Agnus."

"…Is that it?"

I thought about it, "No. There are a few questions I want to ask."

"What?"

"…Do you love her?"

"Love who?" He went silent, "…Oh. Her."

"Tell me, please."

Dante was silent for the longest time, then finally, he took in a breath, and he spoke, "She's cute. I'll give her that. Maybe I do, but…not in the way…you do. She's a little girl. I couldn't have 'feelings' for her if I tried. Where I come from, you get looked at. Besides, if I did, I'd never hear the end from you. …Nero…I will never be you, I can never expect to be you. I can't put myself in your shoes, not for her."

"Dante…can I ask you to do one more thing?"

Dante didn't say anything, but he didn't object. I continued.

"My body, it's in his lab. He's been keeping it fresh and intact. I…I want you, Dante…I want you to go down there. And I want you to destroy my body."

He looked at me in shock, "You want me to what?"

"Destroy my body, so that Agnus can no longer use it as an experiment. He's been trying to bring me back to life. Don't let him. Destroy my body in anyway that you can. Shoot it in the head, tear it limb from limb, go wild, do whatever. Then, bring it back to the graveyard…and bury me…please…"

There was a long silence, Dante stared at me as though I was completely insane, and who's to say I wasn't? But all I wanted now, was to be free.

To my shock, Dante shook his head, "I can't do that, Nero. I can't."

"Why?"

"…I won't do it. I won't mutilate your body."

"Please. I want to go. I want to pass on…"

"The answer isn't in your body."

"Yes it is!"

There was more silence. I glared at him, he stared at me, he looked almost pained. He shook his head again, then turned to grab the journal from the floor.

**JOURNAL ENTRY #9**

_**No one speaks of it. Not one word about the woman who left.**_

_**Kalina is history. And people pity me for it.**_

_**They apologize, talking about how Kalina was always different.**_

_**They bring me things. Even Cecil, my brother in law.**_

_**Kalina's sister's husband.**_

_**She never comes with him.**_

_**Kalina must have told her sister something that night.**_

_**But Katrina has said nothing.**_

_**If she did, certainly no one would pity me.**_

_**They'd all hate me.**_

…_**I guess Kalina was telling the truth about not talking.**_

**JOURNAL ENTRY #10  
**_**Ezekiel, Supreme General of the Holy Knights.**_

_**He is quite the powerful man, even Cecil envies him.**_

_**I don't. In fact, I'm more curious than jealous.**_

_**Could it truly be? Could he be?**_

_**Is this man the last drop of Sparda's bloodline?**_

_**His skills say yes. His nature suggests it possible.**_

_**The only problem: He hates me.**_

_**Rumors have it that he had a crush on Kalina before she was arranged to me.**_

_**He must think I drove her out.**_

Dante put the book down, he looked at me, then, quietly, he asked, "What is it like…to be dead?"

"…To be dead, or to be stuck in between?"

"Tell me what you feel."

"…Nothing. And it tears me apart."

"…How did you die?"

"It's not as gruesome as you think. I died from strangulation. It was the pre-death that got me. I was cut open, my arm was sliced up to be examined, I was burned alive to see the effects, and then, there was the psychological destruction that came with it all."

"…He strangled you?"

I nodded, "I was so close to escaping. He dragged me back, I tried to fight him. I screamed, and I bit him. But the thing that made him furious…it was when…I kept calling out her name. I screamed for Kyrie. He clutched my throat. He threatened me, told me to never say her name again. I didn't listen. He squeezed my neck tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until I couldn't feel anything. Until I fell over and didn't get up. When my eyes rolled into my skull and drool ran down my face. That was when he stopped."

Dante's face was pale, the book fell from his hands, he leaned against a wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nero…how long ago did you die?"

"Ten months."

"…I could have saved you." He whispered, "Nero…I was given a request to check out Fortuna Island a year ago. But I refused. I refused because I heard about who they worshipped. I didn't want to go there, I didn't want to show up in a place where I felt I was expected to be the Messiah. I mean. I'm the Son of Sparda, but I'm always in debt, money's always tight, I'm a complete and total slob, and…I murdered my brother."

"…You mean…you…you could have come here…before anything ever even began? Before…before I even died? Why did you refuse?"

"I just told you!"

"You are pathetic, Dante!" I yelled, and glass shattered at my voice, "YOUR REPUTATION WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE LIVES OF MILLIONS? DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR THEY ARE TO ACCOMPLISHING THEIR GOAL? THE SAVIOR'S ALMOST COMPLETE!"

"I thought you said _I_ was the Savior! And don't you dare yell at me like that! You don't know me! You don't know what I've felt! You don't know what I've been through! You could never comprehend the pain and suffering-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING! DON'T YOU FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU'RE HIGHER THAN ME!"

"Think? I _know_ I'm higher than you! Look at yourself! You're fucking SIX FEET UNDER! You're lower than the shit on my boots! All you are is a pest! You annoy me! All you do is follow me around, speaking all prophetically and it pisses me off!"

There was a long silence between us, wind was blowing through the castle, I closed my eyes. "…I only annoy you? I'm just a mosquito buzzing in your ear? Fine, I'll leave you, then. But don't think I won't stop haunting Fortuna Castle, Dante…I won't stop haunting anyone until I'm set free."

And I was gone. Away from his sight, but I still watched, I watched the man who could have been my savior as he fell against a wall and slid down to the floor, he buried his face in his knees, sighing loudly. I watched him for a little while longer, then left.

**JOURNAL ENTRY #11**

_**It's been a few years since that time.**_

_**I searched out Kalina. I went to a foreign country, America.**_

_**I found her. With another man. She was so happy.**_

_**They have a child. A little girl.**_

_**Her name is Mary Ann.**_

_**She could have been mine.**_

Morning came at Headquarters. The first thing Credo did before he readied himself for work was walk into Kyrie's room. She was still sleeping, but he wanted to talk to her. Gently, he poked her in the back, in the stomach. He ran his hands down her arm, taking note of how wiry she had become.

Kyrie finally opened her eyes, she looked at her brother, she reached out to him, he inched closer to her, she kissed him on the cheek, tears flooded her face. She used him to help her sit up. "You shouldn't strain yourself." Credo warned.

Kyrie looked through her dress, she pulled it out then, the Blue Rose and my black handkerchief. She showed them to her brother, scared, hoping he'd understand: She knew who was behind it all.

Credo made an odd sound, a muffled gasp. He covered his mouth, taking the handkerchief and revolver in his hands, he looked at his poor little sister, and he could not help it as tears dribbled down his cheeks, he reached out and held his sister close.

"Oh, Kyrie! My god, Kyrie! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Sending him to that castle, oh god, Kyrie!"

Later that day, Credo found my old room, still in disarray, I was a boy, after all, there were dirty clothes all over the floor, a towel hanging from my closet door to dry, my bed was an absolute mess. Credo, even though he knew he had a job to do, took the time to clean my room. It was honestly the first time anyone entered my room for at least eight months. No one touched anything, but now, Credo was here, he made my bed, folded my clothes, took the towel and sent it down the laundry chute. He organized my books, my boots, and any other belongings. Then came the final touch: He set my handkerchief down on my pillow and put the Blue Rose on top of it.

He left my room, he shut the door silently, then walked onwards. Gloria rushed up to him, fear overflowing her face. "Your sister! Kyrie!"

"What's wrong?"

"I was just picking out some clothes for her and the next thing I know, she's passed out on the floor! Credo, she's sick! She has a terrible fever!"

Credo rushed to his sister's room, where Kyrie was breathing in and out quickly, sweat poured down her body, her hands balled up into fists as they clutched the bedspread desperately. He kneeled down to her, he rubbed her face, the touch of it could have melted ice.

Agnus walked in at that moment. "I heard what was wrong, Your Holiness."

"What?" Credo gasped, looking up at him.

"Your Holiness, if you would please." Agnus ordered, moving Credo out of the way, "I'm here to help her."

"What are you talking about?"

Agnus sighed, "Vicar Sanctus hired me because I was head of the infirmary, he needed someone to take care of him, smart as well. Trust me, I only mean well. I'm here to help your sister. Don't worry, you have your job to do. Gloria, you should go with him."

"Kyrie is my charge…"

"As Credo is mine. We've switched jobs temporarily, now go."

Gloria was reluctant, but Credo gently held on to her wrist. She followed him. Credo hoped that Agnus knew what he was doing.

He began to take her temperature, he felt her head, how warm she was, how she sweated like crazy. How beautiful she was at that moment.

He closed the door. He looked around the room, he grabbed a small pillow, he practiced his lines.

"I'm so sorry Credo…it seems she just couldn't handle it. She couldn't last much longer in the state she was in."

Kyrie was still sleeping. She heard a voice. A desperate voice, _wake up, wake up, wake up._

Agnus held the pillow just inches from her face. He was ready to take her down before she could expose him.

_Wake up. Wake up_.

Kyrie's eyes popped open, she looked up in horror at Agnus. He was looking just as terrified. Her mouth began to open. He dropped the pillow and put his hands up to his ears. Kyrie scooted back, looking at him. They stared for a long while. I stood between them, watching, waiting.

Agnus spoke first. "Why aren't you screaming?"

Kyrie gulped, she stumbled out of the bed. She crawled on the floor, Agnus watched her. She opened her window. She looked at him again. So much silence. Agnus picked the pillow back up.

"Come here." He said, calmly, as though he was going to comfort her. "Your time was up in Fortuna Castle. It won't hurt."

Again, silence. And again: "Why aren't you screaming?"

I don't want to die. Kyrie thought to herself, I want to see this until the end. I don't want Credo to lose me. No. I can't leave him.

She fell to her knees, on her hands. She crawled. To Agnus. She rested her head at his feet. She bowed down to him. She smelled his feet. They smelled of blood and shit.

"Kyrie…" He crooned, kneeling down to her. He grabbed her chin, "What has happened to you? Where is that lovely voice of yours? Don't tell me…"

She swallowed, she bit her lip. Agnus' smile widened.

Somewhere in the distance, I could hear Credo, praying.

"Don't let Kyrie die, Nero." He whispered as the knights made discussions, " I need her."

Kyrie was in Agnus' hands. He smiled as he realized that she did not scream because she simply could not scream. He took her voice. It was all him.

Her eyes could still speak, and Agnus could read them. "Don't kill me, please, I will do anything."

"…You want me to let you live?" He said. "Then you will have to do something for me."

She nodded, "Anything" said her eyes.

"Credo. Gloria. Have you told them…" He laughed, "Of course you haven't! Such a good girl. However. In exchange for your life…you will not do anything to point me out. Nothing, not one…hint." He smiled, "And if you do…" He turned, he brushed his hand on a picture of Credo, "Well then…Fortuna will be in quite a stir to lose two Vicars in one month."

Kyrie's heart raced. He smiled at her, noting the terror on her face.

"Yes…you wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to Credo, would you? Especially if it just happened to be your fault. For opening your mouth. And what of Gloria? What terrors could happen to that woman?"

Kyrie nodded quickly, she looked down, he grabbed her and picked her up. "One last thing." he demanded, "You declined me in Fortuna Castle, but now, you'll have no choice but to say yes, won't you?"

Kyrie tried to think of exactly what he was talking about. Then the memory hit her like a rock:_ "All you have to do is give me one last kiss."_

"How about it?" Agnus said, "Would you still choose death?"

Kyrie swallowed, she looked away from him. Her heart pounded in her chest. Sweat fell down her face. She clamped her hands together. She had no choice, she couldn't make any sound, if she didn't comply, she'd be smothered right then and there.

She looked at Agnus, who had the pillow lifted, ready to kill her, since it was taking her too long to make up her mind. She watched as the pillow got closer and closer. She reached up, she grabbed his face, pulled him close to her, and their lips locked together.

For me, it was truly what a split second looked like. I watched in agony as she kissed him passionately, passionately as in, the passion to live. If there was any passion for Agnus, it was passionate hate. He dropped the pillow and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her off, he chuckled darkly in her ear.

"You are all mine now…"

The day passed on, Agnus cared for Kyrie, he watched as she slept, he did his best to reduce the fever. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste she had left in his mouth.

Finally, Credo and Gloria rushed in. Agnus took in a deep breath, he smiled kindly at the two of them, "Your Holiness, your sister has improved quite a bit."

"Did she wake up?" Gloria asked, "Has…has she said anything?"

Agnus shook his head, "She woke up, but I'm afraid that…whatever traumatic experience she has been through, has taken her voice. She is mute."

This truth shocked the two of them. How could it be? Kyrie's voice had practically made her. Now…as Credo recalled the day Sanctus comforted his sister, the departed in heaven would never hear her sing to them again.

Not even Nero.

Credo clutched Gloria's hand, but he looked up, and thanked me.


	26. Chapter 26

When he was young, Agnus buried himself in medicinal study. He wanted to become a doctor. "I want to save people" he would say. "I want to help people."

His mother was a nurse for the Order, this was what motivated him to become one as well. It was his passion, his love, his life. He loved the smell of antiseptic. He'd often hear the injured scream, and it never bothered him one bit.

This simple pleasure of his caught the eyes of his parents, his father, Abraham, mostly. They tried to keep him away from the world of a doctor. His father tried to get him to enjoy his training as a knight, something Agnus detested. He could not fight, he would not fight, and as a result, he was cast off. He spent most of his rebellion running laps or other types of chores.

Agnus wasn't like the other boys, he did not want to become a knight. His father tried to inspire him to be like the others. Agnus refused to take on the challenge of becoming a knight, he claimed he'd rather save lives than take them. He'd go out into the fields and read. The result was the cruelty of the other boys. They took his books and tore them up, threw them in the mud.

"I only want to learn to help you." was what he said.

It didn't help him much, and he'd go home bloody. He would fold himself into the arms of his mother, weeping. His father couldn't be anymore disappointed, "Useless brat." he'd whisper, loud enough for an eight-year-old Agnus to hear. Agnus learned the meaning of the word "hate" from his father, the first person he could truly ever hate.

His father was truly despicable. He was hardened from all the battles against demons, the harsh way that they could easily take a human down. Fortuna lost a lot of people in one raid back then. Young Agnus could see that this was why his father was cruel towards Agnus' decision, but it inspired him to find a way to somehow make the knights stronger, to help them overcome their weaknesses against a demon.

Regardless, his father would still come home in a rage, that his mother had to order him to his room and to not come out. No matter what he heard. There were some nights when his father would barge into his son's room. His mother would try to protect him, to no avail.

There was one night when Abraham came home, that Agnus' mother had to tell him to play hide and seek. A wicked game with daddy.

Ten years old, Agnus' mother died. It was a demon raid, she was trying to tend to injured children. She tried as hard as she could, but she could not save one young boy. Agnus watched as she struggled, all the blood down the front of her white dress, how the boy's breathing slowed and stopped, the blood pouring from his wounded chest. His mother sobbed as his life was lost in her arms. The boy's father watched in horror. He screamed at her, he called her a child murderer. Agnus' mother tried to calm him down, Agnus was looking at the dead body when he heard the scream. He looked up. The knight who had lost his son, stuck his sword through his mother's chest. She fell limp to the ground.

Agnus made no sound, he simply looked at her, he felt her wound, the warm blood gushing through his fingers.

His father refused to take care of his useless, pathetic child. He decided that he was going to send him to Headquarters to live, so that he wouldn't be bothered with him again.

"I want to be a doctor." Agnus said again. His father shook his head.

"You can't, Agnus. You're going…you're going to become something else."

"Why not? Why can't I be a doctor?"

"Because you just can't, Agnus…You're leaving tomorrow, you'll get a better life, I promise."

"I don't want to go!"

That night, Agnus stood halfway out of his window, hands clamped together, and prayed. He prayed, "Please Sparda, let me become a doctor! I want to help people! Don't let them take me away! I want to be a doctor!"

His answer came from three red eyes falling from the sky, staring at him.

That was how it began.

With voices in his head that said harsh things, convinced Agnus to do terrible things. Once upon a time, he fought against them. Tried to ignore them. They stopped on the night Agnus snuck into the house he used to call a home. Fourteen years old, Agnus tried to seem friendly to his father. But Abraham wasn't impressed.

It started as an argument. Then it began to build up to a brawl. Then it became kill or be killed.

The people of Fortuna heard the yelling and all the struggle.

There was blood on Agnus' hands, he was shaking over his father's body. He was terrified with what he had done, Sanctus, and a majority of Fortuna, could only pity him. They all knew how cruel Abraham was to his child, it was about time he got his just deserts.

The voices stopped, and they became one.

It had been nearly forty years since his mother died. Agnus never thought about her, even working as the head of the infirmary, he mostly thought of his father, the man who told him "you can't", he'd think about him for maybe a brief second, then return to what he was already doing.

Medicine was not his only profession, he lived as an alchemist underneath the bowels of Fortuna. Very few were privy to this double life of his. To nearly everyone else, he was simply the doctor of Fortuna. He was the best at what he did, saving lives, helping others. The only problem many people had with him was his attitude, the odd look in his eyes, his size.

Agnus hid his secret life well, but he couldn't hide his appearance. A majority of the people in Fortuna were terrified of him, especially children.

Morning broke out, Credo opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the realization that he was not alone in his bed. He turned his body around, and saw the one laying next to him.

**CREDO'S VISITOR**

**She was curled up in a tiny ball, **

**and as Credo rolled over, she only curled up closer to him.**

**Her face was red and sweaty, and her hair was all over them.**

"Kyrie?" he whispered as she opened her eyes. She closed them again and nudged closer to him. Credo wrapped his arm around her. He held his little sister close to him. He looked over at the clock, he still had some time to sleep in before he was expected out of bed. He couldn't, though, looking at Kyrie's innocent face as she slept, he just couldn't bring himself to leave her.

There was a sudden knocking at his door, and Gloria let herself in, she gasped as she saw the siblings wrapped around each other. She thought she had somehow lost Kyrie. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to His Holiness, noting that his eyes were wide open.

"Your Holiness?" She whispered.

"Gloria." He replied, rolling over just a little bit, "Tell them that I might be a little late today."

Gloria nodded, she shut the door quietly as she left. Kyrie stretched a little bit, inching closer to her brother, a kind of sadness was on her face as she slowly breathed in and out. She shuddered. Credo wondered if she was having a bad dream. What it was probably about. He worried about what had happened to her. The bruises on her face. All the blood down the front of her dress…

The sudden thought caused Credo to sit up abruptly. He took in a deep breath of air, he looked in horror at his sister, who woke as he sat up. He cupped her face in his palms, his fingers trembled.

"Who…?" Was all he could muster. He clenched his eyes shut, he jumped out of the bed and quickly dressed himself, he skipped his morning shower, he turned to his sister, "Stay put, Kyrie." was what he demanded as he shut the door behind him.

He walked through Headquarters, he slammed his fist on the walls, he cried out in anger, he walked up to Gloria, who was in the middle of a conversation between Agnus. The two of them looked in shock at their furious leader.

"Gloria. Do you remember the day, at least a week ago, when Kyrie first went missing? Do you remember what you said about the bridge?"

Gloria looked up, trying to recall that day, she looked back at Credo and nodded, "The man in red, he must have lifted it to keep us from following him."

"…You said something else, concerning Kyrie's disappearance."

Agnus bit his lip to keep himself from smiling.

"I said," Gloria paused, her eyes widened, "The blood…"

Credo yelled out in fury, "That bastard! That…devil! He…" Unable to finish his sentence, Credo pressed his hands to his face.

"No…no, Credo, I don't think he'd…"

"Then who, Gloria? Who else was in that castle with her? Who else could have done that? 'Nice song' he said to her. That sick monster!"

Credo turned around and headed back into his room, Agnus and Gloria followed after him as he approached Kyrie, sitting on Credo's bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Kyrie!" He said as he gently clutched her hands, "Kyrie…tell me. Please. Was he…was the man in red there? Did you see him?"

Kyrie nodded, her eyes shifted to Agnus, his smile was bright. It nearly blinded her. Credo continued to speak.

"The blood on your dress…Kyrie…Kyrie…he did this to you, didn't he?"

Kyrie's heart raced, she looked at her brother in shock, she looked over at Gloria and Agnus, he was smiling, Gloria looked terrified. Kyrie wanted to say no, she began to cry, she tried to shake her head, but in the end, she only looked ashamed, and, without her words, and with Agnus towering over her, she could not tell Credo he was wrong.

"No, no, no, no!" Credo shouted, holding his sister tight, "That bastard!" He looked over at Agnus and Gloria, "…I want his capture! Tell the knights that he's more wanted than ever! Tell them to work up their search! Find him! And bring him to me! Alive!"

Agnus bowed happily, "As you wish, Your Holiness! I'll be more than happy to find this cruel devil! And he shall get what he deserves for ever laying his hands on your lovely young sister!"

"Shall we send them all to Fortuna Castle?" Gloria immediately suggested. "After all, he's probably still there, if we send a vast amount of knights there, there's a bigger chance that someone will come back."

Agnus glared at her, "Are you crazy? Fortuna Castle is…too dangerous! They won't come out!"

Gloria smirked, "Kyrie did. Now, if one songstress can make it, what makes you think a group of knights won't?"

"She only survived through pure luck."

"It was not luck." Gloria snickered, "It was the grace of Sparda."

Oh, the irony.

"S-sending knights to Fortuna Castle is too dangerous!" Agnus stuttered, he looked at Credo for support, he was stroking his chin thoughtfully. He closed his eyes, he looked at Kyrie.

"Do you know if he's still there?"

Kyrie shook her head.

"Fine then, we won't send anyone to Fortuna Castle, it may be a little too dangerous, the best we can do though, perhaps, is surround Fortuna Castle, see if we can drag him out."

"Excellent idea, Your Holiness." Gloria said. Agnus continued to glare at her.

"It seems you're enthusiastic about this whole idea." He sneered, "Perhaps you're eager enough to brave Fortuna Castle?"

Gloria turned at Agnus and gave him a rather sharp look, "Funny," She said in a perky voice, " that's the second time in two days, that an Order official has tried to send me to a dangerous area, where I was likely to get killed. I'm starting to feel a little unwanted here…If I could only understand why they all disliked me." She scoffed and turned, "No matter. Kyrie. I'll be in my room, get to your room and get dressed."

Gloria strolled off, Agnus watched her in annoyance. Credo crossed his arms, Kyrie gave a small smile, but soon jumped from Credo's bed and began to walk out of the room. Credo stopped her, he gave her his coat, to cover her up while she wore that frail white nightgown, then sent her off.

Agnus turned and went about his own business, Credo stood there for a good while. I stood next to him. I was ecstatic, Gloria was a smart, brilliant woman, and I could feel it. I could feel that she could see through all of Agnus' bullshit.

Fortuna Castle shook with my laughter. Wind howled, book cases rattled, chandeliers swung back and fourth, making loud squeaking sounds as they rocked.

**A COMPLAINT FROM AN INTRUDER**

"**Do you have to haunt the place **_**now**_**, dead boy?"**

"**I'm trying to sleep, god damn it!"**

Kyrie was in a red dress, Gloria brushed the young girl's hair and put it in a pony tail, Kyrie lifted her white hood over her head. Gloria held her in her arms, Kyrie could hear her heart beat, she closed her eyes, she wanted to tell her everything.

It was not the Red Assassin who did this, it was that man. That large man with the monocle. He's the one responsible for everyone's loss. You have to stop him, Gloria, he wants to hurt Credo.

But she didn't make any note of these things, she knew what would happen if she did. Gloria sighed, she released Kyrie and stood up, pacing around the room, she looked at her young charge, she sighed again.

"Kyrie…I can tell you don't like that man. But the two of us made an agreement. About you."

Kyrie's heart raced as Gloria spoke.

"Every other hour, Kyrie, you will have to spend with him, he only wants to supervise you and make sure you're stable and well. So, in five minutes you will meet him in the infirmary, and after the hour is up, you'll come back here, okay?"

Kyrie trembled, she took in a deep breath, and she nodded. Gloria could see the reluctance and horror in her small brown eyes. She nearly soared into Gloria and held onto her waist, a way of begging, "Don't let him near me, Gloria. Please don't let him come near me."

"I'm sorry." Gloria said, holding on to her "I'm sorry, I know you don't like him, I'm sorry. We have to do this, I'm sorry."

It took her a while to let go of Gloria, gently, she was nudged off, the reluctance was clear in her eyes as they glistened with tears. Gloria didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to, for the girl's safety.

That was it, right?

He'd be helping her.

Right?

Kyrie was pointed out to the infirmary. Slowly, she released Gloria's hand, who was already late for a meeting. She was alone, and right through that door was the man who murdered me. She clenched her fists, she closed her eyes. The horrifying images of Fortuna Castle flooded her vision, but there was something else.

**SHE DID NOT LOSE FAITH**

**I was the ghost who protected her.**

**Dante was the Son of Sparda who saved her.**

**She was not alone.**

She entered the room. All the beds were empty, Agnus had his back to her, washing his hands, she wondered if she should just try to walk out before he saw her. She took a step back, but hit a wall, alerting him. He turned, he smiled, and he dried his hands.

"Kyrie, there you are. I didn't hear you come in, darling."

Kyrie winced, she glared at Agnus, who continued to smile as he put his large black gloves on. His smile was oddly kind, but Kyrie knew it was just a cover, a mask. Slowly, he approached, she took a step back.

"Now, now." he said firmly, "You're still very ill. That poison is still hurting you. It's why you caught such a terrible fever yesterday, now come here, I'm going to help you."

Kyrie shook her head. Agnus sighed, he approached her and plucked her from the ground before she could run away. She tried to scream, make any noise that she could, but it was no use. She could make no sound as Agnus put her on one of the nearest beds. He told her to stay put.

But Kyrie would not comply.

Instead, she fought him. She pounded on his face with her fists, his monocle flew off his face and rolled on the ground. Kyrie did not notice that he did not have an aggressive look on his face as he tried to sit her down.

"Please calm down." He coaxed, but she would not stop flinging her fists at him. Her nails dug into his flesh, but he kindly took it, he tried to calm her down. He released his hands from her and took a step back when he saw it was useless.

Kyrie scrambled off the bed and ran to the door, but he grabbed her again. He shut the door. His breathing was heavy. "Please do not make this difficult. Kyrie. You won't like it." He promised, He glared at her, his cruel self resurfacing. "You don't want me to call your brother and tell him what a naughty little girl you've been, would you? Now go sit and be good."

Kyrie still refused, Agnus shook his head, he walked past her and to one of his drawers. He pulled out a syringe and a bottle of medicine. He told her to hold out her arm, she refused, still. Agnus grit his teeth, he would have crushed both the bottle and the syringe if he had no self control. He wanted to yell at her, wanted to slap her, forcefully grab her arm, but he wouldn't. He knew it was too dangerous. It was better to let her attack him.

"Come on, now. It's just a little poke. It'll only hurt for a second. I'll even give you some candy."

Kyrie backed away from him, she noticed, sitting perfectly on a countertop, rows of knives. Slowly, she reached for them, Agnus saw her.

"Don't." He ordered, "I'm not going to harm you."

Kyrie didn't believe him, she didn't want to believe him ever again, she'd never believe a word he said. She grasped the nearest knife and held it out menacingly. Agnus continued to get closer.

"Do not make this difficult." He implored as he inched closer and closer to her. Soon enough, he got too close, Kyrie attacked him.

It wasn't a very good idea.

Constant screams of "YOUR HOLINESS!" could be heard throughout Headquarters, tracing all the way back to the infirmary. Credo shot up from his desk and ran towards the noise, he knew it was Agnus' voice, he knew he was supposedly talking care of Kyrie.

Expecting Kyrie to be hurt or seriously ill again, Credo instead found Kyrie on top of Agnus, a knife in her hand as she tried to push it into Agnus' throat. He was holding her hands back, but his face was sweaty.

Credo immediately jumped into the scene. He grabbed his sister from behind and pried her off of the doctor. He grabbed her hands and forced her to drop the knife. Kyrie thrashed, still trying to get at Agnus. Credo noted that the doctor's face was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Credo asked, still holding her back. "What happened?"

Agnus told the truth: "I was only going to give her a shot, she fought me, clawed at me with those tiny little hands of hers. I tried to calm her down, but I must have seemed hostile, and she attacked me with the knife. I knew I shouldn't have been leaving them lying around." He sighed, "Especially since I had been… expecting this."

"Expecting what?" Credo demanded, "What were you expecting?"

"I've just been thinking…I mean. She's the only one who's survived Fortuna Castle. Who knows what she's seen! I've just been so worried, Your Holiness. I've been worried that those traumatic experiences have left her mind…unstable! I mean…she must be disturbed since the rape. She must have been…screaming for hours with no one to save her! "

"Absurd!" Credo cried out. Kyrie had stopped fighting him, her heart was racing, finally seeing everything clearly. "Kyrie…Kyrie is not insane! She's perfectly fine!"

"Your Holiness…" Agnus said softly, "You must think it through, she was alone in that castle for so long. Remember those two knights who came out of Fortuna Castle? They had gone daft! Pointless mumblings about a ghost. And they were only gone two days!"

Credo held tightly onto his sister, Kyrie felt his grip tighten. She tried to push off of him, he would not let go.

Gloria heard everything, and she was not happy. She stormed into the infirmary, "Insane?" She snarled. "You think she's lost her mind? That's not true! Kyrie's been acting fine since I found her. She's only acted 'crazy' whenever you're around! You're the problem! Not her!"

"Gloria…" Credo said quietly, "She pulled a knife on him."

"Good!" Gloria snapped back, she turned to Agnus, "You've done something to her, I know you have! She hasn't done anything to prove herself as 'disturbed' or 'unstable'. You did something to her that made her hostile! Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"…What do you want me to say?" Agnus gasped, "All I did was try to treat her. I'll admit I must have startled her, but that does not mean I have done something to her…How could I have done something to her? Do you…expect that somehow I must have been in Fortuna Castle?"

"I may as well, after all, you're like a phantom. I only found out that you existed a few days ago."

"…And your point is?"

"My point is that no one knows anything about you! No solid facts, at least!"

"..And what do we know about you, Gloria? You're an outsider to us all. You only have been privy to my existence because you've only been here for so long. And in those short moments, you've only been taking care of her." he pointed at Kyrie, "And…from the condition she's in now, you haven't been doing a very good job. After all, who's job was it to watch over Kyrie when that disaster in the town had happened? Yours! And who let Kyrie get separated from her brother because they weren't paying attention? You! Gloria, you are the cause of all this! It was your carelessness that put Kyrie in this pitiful state!"

There was silence. Gloria's mouth was wide open. Agnus was trying not to smile. Credo looked at the floor, Kyrie stared in awe at the situation, her eyes were wide, her hands were shaking.

"Gloria…let it go." Credo said.

Kyrie trembled.

Why? She's right. He was in Fortuna Castle, Credo. He did this to me.

Can't you tell?

Look at me, Credo! Look at what he did to me!

Why won't you listen?

Why won't you look at me?

Why do you believe him?

It was this moment that Kyrie realized that Credo was no longer holding her in a death grip. She turned around, she looked at her brother, slowly he looked at her. He looked at Agnus.

"Do you need my help to treat her?"

**NOT REALLY, CREDO**

**You're going to need help though,**

**seeing as your sister just punched you in the stomach.**

It was simple, a punch to the stomach bent him forward, Kyrie began to slap and claw at his face. Credo toppled over, he was set upon.

You idiot, Credo.

She scratched his face, he was bleeding. Tears were falling from her face.

How can you listen to his lies?

He tried to defend himself, but he couldn't bring himself to attack his sister.

Gloria is the only who suspects right and no one believes her!

She punched him, hurt herself, she kept on punching, she wanted to scream.

"Get her off me!" Credo wailed.

Kyrie could feel Gloria grabbing her arms, she tried to push her off, Gloria was trembling. Kyrie was crying. Credo was screaming. Agnus was smiling. But for only so long before he decided Gloria needed his help. Kyrie was still kicking when he pried her off. Credo scrambled up.

Kyrie stopped resisting, she looked at her brother's face, a face she had created. Credo dabbed at himself with his fingertips and winced at the pain, he felt the warm blood trickling down his face. Agnus let Kyrie go. She was crying, she tried to apologize, but Credo backed away.

"What are you doing? Keep hold of her!" He yelled.

"Your Holiness…you might want to go to your room and wash yourself off." Agnus suggested calmly, "I will take care of her from here."

Credo trembled, he was gasping for air as he looked in terror at Kyrie. "…My god…" He muttered, "…you were…you were right." he quickly turned around and left the infirmary. Gloria followed after him.

Kyrie and Agnus were alone again.

He chuckled. "Now then…do you see? This could have gone so much easier if you would have just cooperated. But at least my job of keeping you in line will be much easier now…"

And Agnus finished his job. He gave Kyrie the shot, and this time, she did not fight him. She was too busy crying about what she had done.


	27. Chapter 27

Within an hour, the rumor began to spread like a bad disease onto the mouths of knights, maids, cooks, and commoners. The Vicar. His sister survived Fortuna Castle. At the cost of her voice. At the cost of her sanity.

**A FEW WHISPERS**

"**I heard she attacked His Holiness! No reason!"**

"**Nearly scratched the poor man's eyes out."**

"**I don't know who to feel sorrier for."**

"**I heard Gloria tried to pin the blame on the doctor."**

Yes. Even Gloria was part of it. She had come to Fortuna a few months ago, hired by Sanctus. No back-story. Gloria was never very popular among the people. It made sense that people stuck their noses up at her.

Gloria was a mystery, that much was true. Nevertheless, her motives were solid. And none of them could be condemned.

Gloria could not look at Credo after Kyrie had attacked him. It was not the blood, the scratches on his cheeks and forehead. It was the shame. It was the words Agnus had said. They pushed down on both Credo and Gloria. Words of guilt.

You were not there when she needed you.

One thing was certain for Gloria. This guilt was never there before. But now Agnus was there, he said something to make them feel as though Kyrie was insane by their mistakes. Gloria, for the first time, felt guilty for letting Kyrie out of her sight.

After Kyrie's examination, she was sent to her room, two guards stood by her door. One man walked in with a tray of food.

**THE MENU**

**A cup of apple juice.**

**A bowl of soup.**

**A whole apple.**

Kyrie lifted herself from her bed, where she previously had been sleeping. The man gulped, he looked at her in fear as she awoke. She crawled out of the bed and tried to thank him, but he ran out, leaving the tray on the floor. She picked it up and brought it over to her bed, she stared at the food, she drank the juice. She stared at the apple.

Dante.

A tear dripped from her as she stared at the fruit. He suddenly was there and would not leave. Dante. He was there. He was dabbing at her face with a filthy rag. He was laughing at her when she fell. He was sighing as she asked him a bothersome question.

Nice song.

Nice song.

Choirgirl.

Hey, choirgirl.

Dante left as Agnus opened the door. He smiled at her. She stared at him. She swallowed.

"Having a conversation with an apple?" he snickered.

Kyrie grabbed the fruit and took a heaping bite out of it. She chewed quickly, her mouth dribbled. Agnus came close to her, he prowled to her, he smiled as he inched nearer to her.

"So…what shall we do now?" He snickered, "Perhaps I should have you write an apology letter to Credo for attacking him so horribly. You should see the bandages on him. Poor man, he only wanted to help. Now look what you've done."

Kyrie stopped chewing, and spat apple at Agnus, it splattered all over his face. He yelped as it hit him. Wiping his face, he glared at her; his face was red with fury.

"…Just as he had…" He growled, "Just as he had. You little bitch." He hunched over her, he grabbed her face in his hand, "You're lucky that you're relatively safe here."

Kyrie swung at him, but he backed up. She grabbed her soup and flung it at him. He cried out as the hot liquid poured down the front of his coat. Quickly he turned and left the room. The door shut just as Kyrie threw her empty glass at him. It shattered.

Agnus stood on the other side of the door. He sighed. The two guards asked how it went.

Yeah. Like they really needed to.

Credo approached, Agnus sighed, he shook his head, "As you can see, Your Holiness." He said, pointing to his coat, "She's…just not…right anymore."

"For the last time." Gloria hissed from behind Credo, "She's perfectly fine! It's you who's making her act like this! Let me in! I'll show you!"

Agnus did not stop her. Credo got out of her way. Gloria opened the door to Kyrie's room.

**THE PROBLEM WAS THIS**

**Kyrie had no idea.**

**She thought it was Agnus who entered.**

For opening the door so suddenly and not warning Kyrie that she was coming in, Gloria was greeted with an apple pelting her in the eye. Kyrie's eyes widened as she saw what she had done. Gloria bent over and clutched her face. Credo helped her up and took her out of the room. Kyrie's heart sank as she saw his harsh, but somehow terrified face, as he shut the door.

She got out of her bed, she tried to open the door, it would not budge. She knocked on the wood. Pounded on it.

Credo was on the other side, keeping the door shut. Listening in agony to the knuckles banging on the other side. Gently, gently, Agnus handed him a key. He rubbed his back.

"Your Holiness…" He whispered with false sympathy, "I'm so very sorry. If you want, you may leave, I will take care of it…"

"No." Credo snapped, snagging the key. "She is my sister, she is my responsibility." He took the key; he placed it in the lock on the door. The lock that Agnus had installed after Kyrie attacked Credo. He twisted the key. He released the doorknob. It no longer turned. Credo closed his eyes, his hands were about to put the key in his pocket. A large fist grabbed his arm.

"Your Holiness." Agnus said sharply, "If you would please. I will take the key. We don't need you to risk your safety…I understand that she is your sister, but…I cannot have you sneaking into her room. She may attack you again…"

Credo was sweating. The grip on his arm was painful. He said nothing, but gave Agnus the key to his sister's room. He gave him access to her, and took away his own right to see her.

"I'm…so very sorry, Your Holiness…" Was his lie as he placed his arms in front of himself apologetically. To make himself look more pitiful, my guess was.

Gloria rubbed her face, she did not look at Credo, she stared at the floor. But she still refused to believe. She turned around and headed for her room. Credo watched her from the corner of his eye. He stood there for a little longer, he listened to Kyrie's knuckles banging on the floor again and again and again, until finally, he could not bear it.

He followed Gloria to her room, he stood at her door. He was tempted. Very tempted. To open it, knock on it. Let himself inside, talk to her. Tell her how much he needed her right about now. His sister was alive and insane. She tore up his face. She threw an apple at her bodyguard. He needed someone to confide in, but he just couldn't talk to Gloria about this, not now, with all she was going through.

But wouldn't she want someone to talk to? No. She's probably having enough problems as is. She wanted to be left alone. That must have been it. There was no need to bother her now.

As Credo turned to leave, the door to Gloria's room opened. There was an ice pack on her as she looked at Credo, sorrow was bruised upon her face. She took the ice pack away from her eye, and silently stared at Credo, who inched closer and closer, soon he held her hand in his. Gently.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, "This was all my fault, Credo. I'm so sorry…I-"

Credo stopped her there. He put his finger up to her lips and shook his head, "Don't. Please. It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you for anything, Gloria. I never will."

"Yes, you will." Gloria sighed, "One morning, you're going to wake up, look around, see your sister, and realize that it was my own carelessness that got us into this mess."

"Gloria. Please."

"I'm sorry Credo. You have a job to do. You should get to it, I just need some rest right now."

The door slammed, leaving Credo to stare at the door for a little while longer before finally realizing that it was hopeless and that he had things to do. He sighed, and he left, thoughts of his insane sister ran through his mind. He thought about me. He began to condemn me.

Credo once protected my name when people said that I was the reason Kyrie had died in Fortuna Castle. He wouldn't believe that it was karma that took Kyrie away. But now that she was alive and…not so well in the head, as they were all saying, Credo blamed me.

But, as much as I don't really like to leave Kyrie's story hanging like this, I would like to show you what happened to Dante. Now that he couldn't see me, things were just a little bit more scary for him, if not scary, then creepy.

He knew I was the one haunting the castle, but the plain fact that he couldn't see me, couldn't hear me, got him, now he never knew when I was in a bad mood, a good mood, so he never knew if I was going to strike. I'd say poor guy, but I wasn't in the sympathetic mood for him anymore. He had let me die, he let a lot of things happen, and that was that. I was no longer going to hold his hand.

You of course, remember my telling about 'the Lady', right? Well, as stated before, he met her in one of the hallways. When I saw her, my first thought was "intruder" and tried to chase her away.

It was quite entertaining. The first thing that entered the castle was her Browning High Power, then her hand, then her arms and legs, then the woman. Recalling my rummaging through Dante's memories, I recognized her. She was a little older now. Almost thirty, maybe. Her black hair grew down her back, it really shone against that white outfit she wore.

She could almost pass for a Fortunan. If not for those eyes. Right eye was fine, a brilliant green, some hazel mixed in there. But that left eye, red. Strange. Maybe even considered dangerous. One thing was for certain, she had her father's eyes. Maybe her father's nose, she probably inherited the scar running across the bridge of her nose from her father as well. But she held her mother's beauty.

Yeah. I guess she was beautiful, if anything. Not my type. Well…certainly not. Living isn't really my type. I'm sure "dead" wasn't her type either.

The first thing that happened when she walked in the castle was that moan, pillars shook violently. Her gun looked around, she made sure nothing was going to pop out and attack her. Chandeliers shook, as if they were going to fall on top of her, she stepped away from them. I laughed at this. But it also pulled at me. I had to get her out of here.

That was when Dante showed up. She was wandering the hallways, ignoring the howling winds and shooting any scarecrows that were around. Dante saw her, she almost shot him, but saw his red coat. She sighed and lowered her gun. She waved at him.

Dante frowned, his eyes were black from his lack of sleep and the overwhelming stress. "You shouldn't have come."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lady snapped.

"It means what it means. You shouldn't have come."

"Why?"

"You have to ask? Look around. This place is hell. That's blood there on the walls. You're lucky you're even still alive! Why the hell are you here? What do you think you're doing?"

Lady took a step back, "You're in a pissy mood. Are you suffering alcohol withdrawal?"

There was silence between them. Awkward silence, really. Lady couldn't believe that Dante was actually showing some concern for her well being, as he usually didn't care what she did.

Key word being _usually_, of course. Or maybe she just could never see it. Of course Dante cared about her, he just never showed it because he knew she'd snap at him for it.

The problem with Lady could be the fact that she hated people hovering over her or thinking she couldn't do something. Her independence had this nasty habit of brushing other people away.

And Dante couldn't help but hate that. She was a human who fought demons for a living. Just like his mother. And his mother was murdered by a group of demons. He saw it with the eyes of a seven-year-old, and it still haunted him.

"Dante…are you okay?" Lady said, finally examining the melancholic expression on his face. The black around his eyes, some blood dried on his face. "Dante?" She said again, taking a step toward him. It was cautious, slow, careful.

"Dante?" She repeated, "Are you okay? Dante? What…"

She was cut short when she heard the snarl, Dante took action immediately. "Get down!" He ordered as he jumped over her and promptly kicked a Basilisk across the hall. Lady saw the dog and grabbed her gun. Actually, she ignored her handguns for now. She grabbed, strapped to her back next to her rocket launcher, her shotgun. Or, as she liked to call it, her "Riot Gun", and fired at the monsters as they attacked her.

"What are these things?" She called out, "Demons?"

"More like Anti-Demons, if you ask me." Dante replied, having now recovered slightly from his stupor. He was still a little dizzy from his lengthy sitting, but he could land a blow fine, if not, maybe a little bit off.

The Basilisks were chased off, a majority of them were dead. Lady was taking in long breaths to calm her racing heart. She looked at Dante, who returned to his stupor. He looked at her, he sucked in a heap of air. Finally, after another long moment of silence, he spoke.

"I think it's too late for you to turn back now."

Again, more silence, then Dante beckoned for her to follow him as he walked the path to the entrance behind the broken mirror. She followed him, knowing she was going to get answers, and if she didn't get answers, she'd squeeze them out of Dante.

Dante blocked the entrances to the library once again. The journal in his pocket pushed against him. It begged to come out. Dante denied it. He would not let Lady see this. Not yet. For now, she was in for something else.

**A SMALL QUESTION**

"**So, do you like ghost stories?"**

An innocent thing to ask, really. An attempt to scare Lady now that they were in this huge and creepy castle. It was innocent to Lady, not realizing that Dante was rather serious. That there were horrors in here that no ghost story could live up to.

"Are you serious?" Lady said, unhappy with the way Dante was acting, "You're looking gloomy and depressed, and you're going to invite me to a ghost story like there's nothing wrong? Dante, what happened to you? Will you at least tell me that?"

"Nero…" He began, ignoring her completely, "Was a Holy Knight for the Order of the Sword. He was probably everything a knight should be. He was noble, kind, strong, he never gave up. He had determination, and he was in love with a beautiful songstress named Kyrie."

"That's sweet, what happened to you?"

"Lately, knights had been disappearing to Fortuna Castle. No one knew why, they figured it was a demon, again, and again, they sent knights to fend it off, until, as fate would have it, Nero was sent off. They knew he'd guarantee success because he was turned into a demon when he was fifteen, he had the upper hand, they thought. So, waving goodbye to his beautiful young maiden, promising her that they'd see each other again, he went off to Fortuna Castle."

"Dante, stop trying to scare me, it's not funny."

"So Nero made his way in Fortuna Castle, where he found out exactly what was going on. Demons were not killing the knights: They were being trapped and cruelly experimented on. Regardless of Nero's strength, he was captured by a madman. He was cut up and burned and tormented. For days and days Kyrie waited for his return. He never came back. He was murdered in this castle."

"Great, you can stop now, please."

"He was dead, but he never left. Having been taken in such horror and violence and hate, Nero vowed to haunt the madman who did this to him. To this day, Fortuna Castle shakes with his screams of sorrow and hatred."

"…Gee, real cute Dante. But can we get serious here? I didn't trudge the freezing ass cold to get a stupid ghost story. Just tell me what happened to you so we can get this thing settled."

"Lady. Wasn't the castle rumbling when you walked in? That was Nero, he was probably trying to tell you to leave. He tries to protect those who come in Fortuna Castle, to prevent them from ending up dead."

"Dante, this isn't funny!" Lady nearly screamed. "Just stop with your bullshit story already, will you?"

"This isn't bullshit, Lady. The Ghost of Fortuna is real. I can see him. Not anymore, he's mad at me. But I could see him."

"Dante…"

"Lady, I came to this castle, and I was haunted, you bet I was haunted. And guess what? Nero's girl was with me."

"Why was she with you?"

"…I had no choice. She'd die without me."

"Really?" She said, hands on her hips, "Didn't you come and shoot their Vicar in the face in front of the entire town?"

"I did, yes. And believe me, Kyrie hated me for it."

"…The girl from your story? Wait. If this story is true, wouldn't she be…really old?"

Dante shook his head, "I didn't start the story with 'A long time ago', did I? Lady. This story is true, and it's not even a year old. In fact. Kyrie is only seventeen. Nero, was only seventeen."

There was a pause, something in Lady cracked, "…This Nero guy…was just a kid?"

Dante nodded. "And that's not the worst part, Lady. That madman, who killed Nero. He's still here."

"Well, I'm sure you can take him."

"I've tried." Dante snapped harshly. "I've already tried, Lady, and guess what? I barely got away with my life."

Such terrifying silence filled the air. Dante leaned on a bookshelf. He stared at the floor, "You gave me the job to Fortuna Castle only a year ago. If I had gone, I would have prevented this from even becoming a ghost story."

Lady wanted to say something. To comfort him, anything. But she was too afraid to get near him. A simple question escaped her lips.

"What happened to the girl?"

"I took care of her as best as I could. She knew Nero better than me. He protected her. He hated me for being solid. Hated me for a lot of reasons. I had no clue that there was a psychopath beneath my feet. Neither did she, and…I think she was kidnapped by him. When I found out where he was, I was too late to save her."

Lady stifled a small gasp, she covered her lips. "She…she died?" She whispered.

"…No…the madman raped her. He tried to kill her, but he wanted to…" He shuddered, "have fun with her first. He beat the crap out of her, to be honest. Then I got him, I chased him away. But he got me. I was speared to the wall of his lab. She found Nero's body. He was keeping it intact."

"But…what happened? How are you still here?"

"I got away, she got away. Just barely, though. I don't want to get too deep in details about it."

"…She's safe?"

"…Yeah. She's safe. She was sent home. Apparently, according to…Nero, Alastor and Ifrit showed up for her."

Lady immediately rolled her eyes, "In that case, she's definitely not home. Those two probably kidnapped her and keep her close and all that junk."

Dante gave a stale laugh, "As long as those two keep her alive, I'm fine with it."

The walls shook lightly, a book on one of the pedestals opened and the pages turned with the chill of the wind. Lady looked around in fear. She finally took in that the ghost was real. There was more stale laughter from Dante.

"…I think he's saying hello to you."

"…Hi." she replied stiffly.

It was dark in Headquarters, and Credo was desperate. He knew where Agnus' room was, and silently, he snuck in. Agnus' room was large and round, three stories high with bookshelves piled everywhere. Agnus' bed was far in the corner, where he was sleeping.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Even though Credo tried to ignore him sleeping, it was hard for him to look away. Agnus' ratty hair was no longer in a ponytail, instead it tangled over his head and face, like a dead animal. Not a dead animal. Credo could have sworn it was breathing. His arm was falling off the bed, round and flabby; loud, grunting snores were heard. A small trickle of saliva trailed down his mouth.

Agnus slept rather well…for a murderer.

Not that Credo knew, he was focused on one thing: the key to his sister's room. He rummaged through Agnus' desk, not paying attention to the material there. Not like he could. To him, it was just a few papers in the dark, he felt around for only a key.

When he finally felt the small metal grooves from when he locked Kyrie in her room, he pulled the small bronze key out of the drawer and shut it slowly and quietly. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Agnus rolled over, still sleeping soundly. Credo opened the door, he slid through a small crack, not wanting to open the door all the way.

A sound was heard.

Credo tensed.

He was caught.

No. Wait, Agnus was still snoring.

**AN ESCAPED NAME**

"**Kalina…"**

Realizing that he was still safe, Credo slid through the door and shut it as quietly as possible. He took in a deep breath. He slowly walked away and to his sister's room. He unlocked the door, and steadily, he opened it. He peeked inside. Kyrie was sitting straight up, an object was in her hand. Credo was ready to shut the door, to run back to Agnus' room and apologize for sneaking in and stealing.

Kyrie was too fast for a second decision to be made. She dropped the object in her hand and dragged Credo into her room. He dropped the key, and together they landed softly on her bed. Kyrie was wrapped around him, apologies secreted from her skin as she held onto him. Credo absorbed them, he understood, and held onto her.

"Kyrie…" He mumbled.

She said nothing, she only squeezed him tighter.

Back in his room, an alarm clock sounded. Agnus' eyes shot open. Another four hours of sleep. And back to work. In his room, a small entrance that led to Fortuna Castle. It was not a tunnel. It could be described as a portal. He used a power, a soul, from a demon that could move back and fourth using currents of electricity-A Blitz, to make it work. One step on the platform, he was off to Fortuna Castle, in his lab.

He looked around, it had been a day or two since he'd been in here. Partly from his small fear of being found out. There was blood on the floor, on his walls. He sighed, he grabbed a mop from a storage closet. He began to clean up the blood.

He came across something pink. A small rag. No, wait. Undergarments.

I _thought _Kyrie didn't put them back on.

He bent over and picked them up tenderly. He inhaled their scent. I cringed in disgust as he rubbed them on his face and on the back of his neck.

He knew he couldn't keep them, so he did the appropriate thing. He burned them, and continued to clean. There was something glimmering on the ground, another treasure for him. The wings and pink crystal shone in his eyes as he knelt over to pick the necklace up. He examined it carefully. Very beautiful, such craftsmanship, he thought. He figured it was Kyrie's, he also knew that it was a gift from me to her. He looked over to my dead body, still collapsed on the ground.

He picked it up and set it back on the chair. He took the necklace and wrapped it gently around my arm, gave my body the medicine it needed to stay fresh, injected himself with a dose of a demon's green fluid.

He patted my head.

"Soon, Nero. Soon."

Yep…Soon, Agnus, soon. You'll get what's coming for you. Don't worry. It'll take a little more time.

Oh how I couldn't wait to see his soul dragged to Hell.


	28. Chapter 28

The Mitis Forest stirred with the rage of a mother, the screams of "my children" could make you go deaf, and the jungle dragon moved so fast, it could take your head off if you weren't careful. Her name was Echidna, the She-Viper. A demon that spread her evil through the forests of the Underworld, now she was set free to roam the human world, she was taking this small forest as her own.

When Alastor and Ifrit encountered her, she stared directly at them. The dragon's mouth opened, allowing one to see the woman inside. She stared at them for a long while, before Ifrit decided to run away, before Alastor could protest or grab him, he was knocked down by the dragon's tail.

Ifrit kept running, wishing his partner luck with his ex-girlfriend.

I don't know what happened between the two of them or the three of them if that was the case, but I didn't really care about that, these two weren't exactly my business, not until they became truly wrapped up in the affairs of Fortuna Island and the Order of the Sword. And so far, they were only a couple of devils in the Mitis Forest. Their acts of kindness and protection confused for harm and aggression.

I didn't see what happened to Alastor, but I know that he somehow escaped, so something must have gone well. Well enough, at least, Alastor seemed ruffled when he reunited with Ifrit, twigs and mud and leaves stuck out of his black hair and on his black clothes as he breathed heavily.

Ifrit turned around and waved at him, Alastor wasn't as friendly as he flung a clod of dirt at Ifrit's face. He flinched and turned as it hit him. He smirked and crossed his arms, "I take it that you two had a wonderful reunion."

"Shut up! No we did not! I'm going to kill you!" Alastor screamed, getting closer and closer to Ifrit, who held his hands up innocently as a smug smile curled on his face.

"No need to get touchy about it. I know how you feel when it comes to women. Hard to believe that you ever hooked up with someone like Nevan."

Alastor fell his knees, "…I can't believe the terrible things she was doing behind my back. Did you know that she used to fantasize about Sparda when we were in bed? When we were together, lights off, she suddenly screamed his name! And I was right there! And I was with her! And I was…"

"I know, disgusted, and that was when you finally decided to drop her once and for all. You've told me the story too many times, you know."

"But…I always thought she was the one…"

Ifrit scratched his head, he lifted Alastor to his feet, "Speaking of women." He said, Alastor groaned loudly, "Not those kinds of women. I'm actually thinking about Choirgirl."

Alastor softened, his previous thoughts about his love life speed bumps were gone and he paid attention. "What about her? Have you seen her? Do you think she's okay?"

"Al, calm down."

"Sorry. What were you going to say?"

"I was going on that…well, when we first found her, did you, feel something strange about her?"

"Like what? Dante's scent? I thought we were already past this argument."

"No, not Dante, there was some sort of…dark aura surrounding her. Something dark, that was for sure, but not…evil."

Alastor was quiet, you could tell that he was thinking about something, then he spoke, a small whisper, "You know, when you mention it…I thought I felt something from the Purgatory world at times."

"Like an angel?" Ifrit shook his head, "No, it couldn't have been an angel, they know better than to push at the Purgatory line so hard. It must have been…"

"…A haunt?" Alastor finished. "Like, a ghost or something?"

Ifrit looked at Alastor in an almost solemn way. "Yeah…a ghost is definitely how I would describe it…And do you remember when she said that the revolver belonged to 'him'?"

"…This is getting tragic." Alastor said. The two of them stared at their feet, before Alastor spoke up again, "So, what do you say to infiltrating Headquarters and taking her back?" He laughed, half-heartedly.

Ifrit sighed, he smiled wryly, "That would be a bad idea, unfortunately, no matter how much I'd really think I'd like to."

They both laughed, Ifrit put his arm around Alastor's shoulder and began to joke about all the women he had gone through, much to Alastor's torment.

Starting with, "So, do you still have Nevan's number?"

Finally they ran off to fight more demons, plan out exactly how they would get rid of the She-Viper, and left Headquarters behind.

I watched as the world turned, Agnus returned to his room. He was terrified to see that his drawer had been looked through. Immediately he ran to his desk and looked around, nothing was missing. Nothing but the key to her room.

His first thought was Gloria. He knew that she was suspicious of him and didn't believe for one second that Kyrie was insane. He stormed to her room. He was tempted to bang on her door, or better yet, sneak in and kill her. But he restrained himself. He realized it would be better if he simply made his way to Kyrie's room.

And sure enough, the door was open, just a crack. Agnus' heart actually began to race. He hadn't felt so caved in before. He blamed it on Sanctus for dying and taking down his curtains of security. He opened the door. A breath of relief as he saw that Kyrie was still there, anger rose as he saw Credo, tangled up in her blankets, nearly falling off the bed.

He saw the key on the floor, picking it up, he nearly slammed the door shut. What if Kyrie told Credo everything? That little bitch, he thought. I knew I should have just killed her!

Agnus' worry came with the fact that it was barely dawn. Anything could happen. He thought of Gloria. He knew how defensive she was over both siblings. And of course, how powerful she was. It worried Agnus. He would never quite admit it, but he was afraid of Gloria.

A strange fear, really. Agnus was wary of her because of many reasons.

**WHY HE FEARED GLORIA**

**1. She was a woman.**

**2. She was a powerful woman.**

**3. She was an independent woman.**

**4. She was a woman with an extremely sharp eye.**

**5. And to go with a sharp eye, she had a sharp tongue.**

These were the things that not really scared him, but they were things that made him nervous, at most. And Kyrie was making him nervous as well. She was worse than Gloria in the sake that she was the only one to see everything he had done and survive it all, but easier because she was convinced to keep quiet with a simple threat.

But now he wondered if she'd risk it all. He worried that he had made a terrible mistake in letting her live. Sweat dripped from his face, worrying if Credo knew. What could Credo do? Well, for one, being daylight, Credo had several knights on his side that would protect his life at all cost, and Credo could call them out within seconds, especially since it was all their duty to be extremely loyal to him. Gloria would come with him, she'd smile smugly, Kyrie would be smiling smugly, standing right behind her.

Agnus wiped his face. He stared at the door to Kyrie's room, tempted to lock Credo in there with her. But it was too late, Credo opened the door, looking guilty. Agnus could do nothing but glare at him and turn away. Credo watched as he stormed off. He followed him.

"Agnus." He tried, "Agnus, I know it was wrong, but I had to. I had to…talk to her."

Agnus turned sharply, trying not to explode, "Why do you think I took the key from you, Your Holiness? I was only thinking of your safety! H-h-how could you? How could you do something like this to me? I was worried that something had happened to you! Did you not once think of the harm she inflicted on you, Your Holiness? You have to understand, she. Is not. Right! Not anymore!"

Gloria overheard the conversation, well, if you could even call it a conversation. She saw the two men, then the open door to Kyrie's room. Clutched to her chest was a stack of papers and colored pencils. Here was her chance to see the real mind of Kyrie, and not the lies she knew Agnus claimed.

She snuck into the room. Kyrie lifted her head, Gloria lifted her finger to her lips and hid in her room. Kyrie grew scared with the argument going on between Credo and Agnus. She knew her brother must have been in trouble for coming into her room. She regretted pulling her brother in and begging him to stay with her.

Agnus closed the door, slammed it, actually. Kyrie heard the key twist and lock the door, but there was a small spark of hope: Gloria was right there with her, there wouldn't be anything to be worried about. Unless Agnus came in and caught her.

She hoped Gloria was fast enough to hide when he came.

Outside of the locked room, Agnus was finally calming down, Credo apologized numerous times for sneaking into his room, and assured him that he only grabbed the key and looked at nothing personal of his. Agnus rubbed his face, he turned to Credo.

"What happened between the two of you?"

Credo looked down, "…You're right. But, I think that when she attacked me, it was only because she was overstressed. In any case…she was doing strange things last night."

"Like how?" Agnus demanded, gently, to not make himself suspicious.

"…I asked…about him. And she said that…well, she didn't say, but she signaled to me, that the man in red was…the Savior! And…in a more tragic sense, she wrapped herself in her white sheets, and pointed to a picture of Nero. Agnus…I think she was trying to tell me…That Nero was the Ghost of Fortuna!"

Agnus tensed up, it was that concept again.

"…It was just…horrible to think of it! Tragic, but…beautiful. It made me wonder, if Nero could have been, if Nero was the reason she survived at all!"

Silence again, then Credo continued, "She denied it, when I asked her if the man in red did…that terrible deed to her. And when I asked who did do it…"

Agnus began to sweat.

His heart began to race.

He felt bile rise up in his throat.

His fists clenched together.

His head ached.

He knew. She squealed, somehow. Credo was only acting sympathetic so that Agnus wouldn't worry about it. He took note, suddenly, of all the knights that passed by them as they walked the halls. He could feel their cold metal piercing into his skin. He shivered as he wondered what would happen if they wandered into Fortuna Castle and saw all of the things he had been doing. If they found my body. If Dante was still back there, he would point him out too. Would they believe him? Would they believe him if Kyrie stood by his side? If they found out that Sanctus himself was a part of it?

"…She simply…put her fingers to her lips. Like it was some sort of secret."

"What?" Agnus gasped, choking on the word.

"…She wouldn't tell me anything. I don't know what it was supposed to mean. I'm not sure if he did it or not, though it must have been. I don't know of anyone else who could've done it!" Credo was silent, his fists clenched together. "…that monster…must have done something absolutely horrible to her! Must have worked his…demonic magic, or messed with her mind in some horrid way!"

Agnus was still looking sick. But he was slowly beginning to calm down. He looked at the ground, He folded his hands together, "I…I'm so very sorry, Your Holiness…"

"Agnus…I should apologize. I shouldn't have snuck into your room like that. And I won't do it again anytime soon. I don't think I could handle it."

Agnus had a smile on his face, tucked away from Credo, he straightened himself, then looked at Credo with a grim expression.

"Oh, Your Holiness…" He said, patting Credo on the back, "I understand how It must feel. It must be absolutely terrible to think that such a terrible thing could happen to your sister. It must be such a burden to have to live, knowing what had happened to her."

Credo pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of his overwhelming stress. Agnus was digging a hole in his chest, and was slowly worming his way inside. He smiled again, and continued, "I must say, Credo, that since you were young, you impressed me. And it hasn't been your combat skill that have me impressed, it was your strength to take on such a strong responsibility as raising your sister, and at such a young age." He gave a sigh, "But now…now you are the Vicar of Sparda! You don't have time to deal with your sister, as horrible as it may sound, but it's the truth! Your Holiness, you and Gloria…You two shouldn't have to worry about her while Fortuna is in such a state of crisis!"

"…What are you saying?" Credo asked, quietly, not confused, he could see the truth, but he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to say it out loud.

He couldn't give up his sister, but what was left of him to do? He was the most important figure of the Order of the Sword, he couldn't possibly waste his time taking care of his sister. And wasn't Gloria supposed to be _his_ bodyguard now?

"Your Holiness…I knew your father personally, we were good friends…"

Credo nodded slowly, "You used to come to our house…"

"Yes…and, well, I know it would pain you, but, I would be more than happy to take little Kyrie under my wing! Please, Your Holiness, You and Gloria…the two of you have such bigger things to deal with right now!"

"But…" Credo attempted weakly, the hole in his chest was rotting.

"Your Holiness…It's time for you to let her go…You don't need such weight on your shoulders, it worries me, seeing you like this…please, I promise…I will take care of her as though she were my own daughter."

Credo was silent. He clenched his fists, the idea ate at him, it seemed perfect, but terrible. Should he simply…let go of Kyrie? He understood that she was getting older, but crazy meant more attention, he couldn't stand seeing her act so crazy for only one night. How would he bear to do this for the rest of his life?

Credo took in a deep breath. He stared at the floor, I watched, I begged him not to. It would be surrender if he let her go. Yet he was not aware of what he would be doing, the danger Kyrie would be in. Agnus waited for his answer, I waited. The world turned, we stood on sides opposite of Credo. We pulled at his arms. Do it/don't do it. Credo felt the pressure, the feeling of the one decision that would change everything.

Kyrie was unaware of the storm heading her way. She was busy in her room, with the snuck-in Gloria, drawing. She was asked, gently, if she would draw Gloria a picture of what Kyrie saw in Fortuna Castle.

The first thing she did, was not draw, but write, as though she was writing a picture book. It began: _I think I died twice in the castle. And both times I saw an angel. _Then, under those words, she drew me. With beady eyes and a smile and a pair of wings.

Gloria and I were shocked at the picture. I was focused on the words, Gloria, the drawing. I thought of those two times she must have been talking about. The first, when she died and her soul looked at me. When she gained consciousness, she must have remembered it, maybe a little bit, maybe as just a dream. But the second time, when the angels were coming to take her away. She knew I was the ghost then, that must have been when she started to believe that I wasn't just a dream.

"Kyrie…" Gloria almost whispered, she was in such shock, "What about…him? The man in red? Show me what happened."

Kyrie nodded, she began to draw again. Dante this time, standing with a stick of a sword. Kyrie drew herself behind him. She scribbled a black shadow hovering over them. Gloria picked up the drawing.

"…He protected you?"

Kyrie gave a small nod. Gloria continued to stare at the drawing. There was a patch of memories. Dante and Kyrie in the snow, playing together, almost as though they weren't even in danger. Kyrie clamped her eyes shut in order to keep Gloria from seeing the tears.

Agnus unlocked the door to Kyrie's room, Gloria and Kyrie both worked to put the colored pencils and scraps of paper away, but it didn't give Gloria enough time to hide. Agnus saw her as he opened the door, he wanted to smirk, but he approached with a strict expression.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded slowly, "If I had locked you in here, you should have at least said something…"

Gloria crossed her arms, "I wanted to be here."

"And if His Holiness needed you?" He snapped, "What would you have done then? You should be punished for being away from your post."

"Away from my post?" Gloria hissed, "I am with my child…" She paused, Kyrie's eyes widened at the word.

Certainly Gloria meant to say "charge".

"Your child?" Agnus scoffed, "I wouldn't trust you with a fish, let alone a child. Your position is the one you've wanted since Kyrie was assumed dead, Credo's bodyguard, now scamper after him like the little puppy you are."

Gloria staggered, shocked at the things Agnus had said, Kyrie jumped up and held tightly to Gloria's arm, she looked at Agnus, begging him not to take her away. She squeezed tighter and tighter to her.

"Oh. Gloria, your master's calling you, why don't you hurry up after him?" Agnus taunted. "don't you get it? You're no longer needed here. Now leave."

"Fuck you." Gloria whispered, Agnus smiled as she gently pushed Kyrie off her. Kyrie held onto her tightly, hugged her, begged her not to go, begging, crying. But Gloria had no choice, she had to let go. "I'm sorry." She whispered gently in her ear. "I have to go, I'll see you later, I promise."

But Kyrie could hear the uncertainty in her voice, she knew, that with Agnus there, she most definitely, would not be seeing Gloria later.

Maybe not even Credo.

Ever again.

Gloria reluctantly left, Agnus shut the door behind her, and smiled wickedly at Kyrie.

The meeting room was filled with knights, all of them reporting on the problem of the infested forest. Two devils, the large dragon, the plant-like demons. The Red Assassin. The connection, if there possibly was one.

"Why would the assassin want to take the forest?" One knight asked, "I mean, what could he possibly benefit from it?"

"Maybe he's trying to crowd us, there have been minor attacks on the city, as we all know. Perhaps he's trying to make it easier when he takes down Headquarters."

"He killed Sanctus to put us all in a stir, and we still are in a stir,"

"He must be laughing at us as we run around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Credo sat still as he listened to all the theories, he looked at the empty seat next to him, Gloria's seat. And as if on cue, the second she crossed his mind, she entered the meeting room, Credo did not look at her as she spoke, to seem professional in front of the others.

"Gloria, you're late. I'm sure that you have a proper excuse?"

"No, Your Holiness." She said, glumly. She'd argue with Credo after the meeting was over.

More discussions, more planning. Gloria watched as Credo dozed off, obviously thinking about something else. It then became clear to her, why Credo was in such a dark mood, Agnus' smug attitude.

The meeting was over, all the knights left the room, Credo was about to leave when Gloria grabbed him from behind.

"How could you!" She yelled, "She was your sister and you sold her to him like a tool, didn't you?"

"Gloria, I had no other choice…"

"No other choice? How could you say that?"

"I am the Vicar of Sparda and the leader of the Order of the Sword…I can no longer care for my sister as I once had, especially not with the way she's been acting."

"…So you're just giving up on her?" Gloria whispered, "And, now even I'm not allowed to be near her?"

"Your job is to protect me. Right now, Kyrie won't be left alone or outside. Agnus will keep a watchful eye on her, I know he will."

"How can you trust him?"

"He was a friend of my father's…"

"Your father only befriended him because he pitied him! Is that not what you told me? How could you have acted so desperate for her when she went missing, yet drop her like a rock the second she came back? What did he say to you?"

"What does it matter to you, Gloria?" Credo snapped, "She's insane! Face it! She will never be the same again!"

"She is NOT insane, damn it!" Gloria cried, "She's fine! I talked to her this morning! Look at this!" She yelled, grabbing a crumpled piece of paper, the drawing of me, "I asked her what had happened to her and this is what she gave me! Look at it!"

Credo looked, alright. And he was convinced, very convinced. He tore the drawing up into tiny little pieces, and threw them on the ground, "SO NOW SHE SEES DEAD PEOPLE!" He yelled, "This is his fault! All his fault! I should have never…allowed him! To get near her! Now look at what you've done to her, Nero! Look at her!"

Gloria kneeled down, she looked at the tiny shreds, put their hands on them. She looked at Credo, "…is that your solution? You just…Blame some dead boy on it? I thought you were better than that, Credo. I never thought that you would…give up so easily…But I guess I'm wrong."

She stood, and like that, she left. She didn't even look at Credo.

Credo stared at the floor, an anchor was tied to his heart as it drug him down. He put his palms up to his face, and wiped the guilt away.

At least, as much as he could.

Kyrie's heart was in her throat as Agnus closed the door and smiled wickedly at her. I had to turn away…everything, everything was just a horrid, horrid disaster. I couldn't even find the words to describe what Kyrie was feeling as he came closer and closer to her.

No more Credo.

No more Gloria.

Just the two of them and her faith. Whatever was left of it, now. Slowly it was beginning to dwindle as things got worse. She took in a deep breath as Agnus took a large step towards her. She turned away.

"Oh my…" He cooed, stroking her cheek, "What's the matter, Kyrie?"

She slapped him off her, he continued to smile, amused. You could see clearly that he enjoyed putting her through hell. He snickered, "Come now, I won't hurt you. That's all behind us, you know that." He sat on her bed, beckoned for her to sit with him.

Kyrie made a silent prayer before sitting next to him. He nodded in approval and folded his arms across his stomach. He tried to make friendly banter with her.

"You've become rather skinny." He said, "You should eat a little more, you look like you're sick all the time. Maybe a little more sun would be good for you, too."

Kyrie didn't even look at him, she was focused on the other side of the room, the view out of the window was certainly a much better one than the view next to her.

She tensed up as Agnus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Certainly, if you were to follow what I've said, less and less people would mistake you for a walking corpse."

Kyrie angrily flung his hand off of her, she scooted away from him, he got closer, he put one hand down on the bed.

The sound of crinkling paper may as well have been a bomb going off. Agnus' smile disintegrated as he looked down. He clutched the picture she drew of Dante and examined it disdainfully, he looked back at her. She began to tremble.

"Oh yes, now I remember. Dante's 'the Savior' now, is he?" he growled, standing up. Kyrie stood as well, she backed into her window, her heart was pounding. "How pathetic. Don't you realize you were only a burden to him? You weighed him down. If he really cared for you, he probably wouldn't allow this to happen to you, would he? What makes you think he's a 'Savior'?"

Kyrie glared at him. She knew that she wasn't a burden. Was she? She began to doubt. Her heart ached, she began to frown. Agnus smiled again. He gasped in realization.

"You…_love_ him!" He laughed. He used the word that both Kyrie and I had feared to use, and it made her heart sink. "You…little _slut_!" His laughing became more hysterical as he took the picture Kyrie drew and ripped it into tiny little pieces. "And you can't tell me that you think he feels the same way for you! You stupid, stupid little girl! Poor Nero would be heartbroken to see what you've stooped to! Poor Credo! If he could embrace his sister was a shameless whore!"

Kyrie glared at him, she could not help it as streams ran down her face, "That's not true" she wanted to say. She wanted to grab his hands, but the picture was already demolished. Agnus walked toward her, he opened her window, and let the scraps of paper flitter away in the wind. Kyrie watched, helpless.

"There, now that's out of the way, we can move on." He said, taking in a deep breath, Kyrie turned to him, obviously hurt beyond any expression she could muster. He shook his head and put his hands on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's best you forget him, chances are, he's already forgotten about you. There's nothing more for us to do. It'll be so much better if you just accept that you are under my thumb, and even better if you realize that you put yourself here. You could have died, and saved yourself all this suffering."

And as far as Kyrie's reason to stay alive was, she may as well have just let herself get killed.

What good was it to stay alive for Credo and Gloria's sake, if they were only to abandon her, and be forced to stay away from her? What was the point? In living? What was she supposed to do now?

**THE LAST STRING TO GRIP**

**The will to see it end.**

**See who would win this war.**

**Dante, the Son of Sparda?**

**Or Agnus, the Doctor in the name of Sparda?**

"Now, come on, you won't be locked in your room anymore, I promised your brother…" He turned her and pushed her to the infirmary.

What Kyrie was soon to realize, was that it was going to become a life sentence.

That night, Credo was haunted.

All he dreamt of was terrifying corpses lying on the ground, the ground of Fortuna Castle, The body of his young subordinate walked up to him, stared down at him, he whispered in a low voice as blood dripped from his lips:

"If you needed her so much, then why'd you let her fall?"

Credo gasped as he jerked awake. Sweat poured down his face. It was still early morning. He jumped from his bed and staggered to his window, he pushed it open, letting the cool breeze of the ocean whip his face, he looked downwards as he felt tears dripping.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

He turned around in shock as his closet door opened. Slowly, he walked toward it, he opened the door and looked inside. A body fell to the ground with a large thud. Dead eyes stared up at him as the mouth moved, an attempt to speak.

Credo gasped loudly and fell over, he scrambled to his feet and tried to run for the door. Except that it was gone. There was only a wall. Blood began to leak from the cracks, Credo looked down to see that he was standing knee-deep in a pool of blood. He heard screaming, hands reached out for him, grabbed him and dragged him under.

"Your Holiness! Your Holiness!"

Credo gasped for air as he awoke, Agnus hovered over him, a concerned look on his face. "Your Holiness…" He said, "Are you alright?"

Credo clutched his throat, he coughed and vomited over the side of his bed, Agnus patted him on the back. Credo continued coughing, he breathed in slowly. He apologized.

"…I need to see Kyrie…" he said, quickly climbing out of his bed. Agnus grabbed him and held him back.

"Your Holiness, You mustn't. The more you see her, the harder it will be for you to let her go."

"I have to."

"You're sick, Your Holiness, you need to rest."

"NO!"

Agnus held firmly onto Credo's shoulders, refusing to release him. "Please, Your Holiness, you must understand."

Credo took in a deep breath, he looked over at his clock, "Why are you up at such a late hour?"

"You woke me up." Agnus replied, hovering over Credo as he held him down, "You need to sleep, you're ill."

Credo gulped, he looked at Agnus, he asked a question he had wanted to ask for a while. "You said you were Sanctus' assistant, didn't you? Then where were you when he was killed?"

Agnus sighed and sat on the edge of Credo's bed, "It wouldn't have made a difference if I was there or not. I still had to run the infirmary. And I…I don't go to the Festival. Not since my wife…died."

Credo was silent, his heart raced, his face flushed for intruding on Agnus' privacy so rudely. "I…I apologize. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it, Your Holiness." Agnus said as he stood, "It was a very long time ago. You have more important things to worry about. Now get a good night's rest. I will see you in the morning."

Agnus left, not too much later, a maid came in and cleaned up the vomit. A knight stood guard at Credo's door. His job was to not let His Holiness go anywhere. Especially not to see his sister.

Agnus left to Fortuna Castle.

The clock was ticking down the minutes.


	29. Chapter 29

I returned to Fortuna Castle, where Vergil found me. He was standing guard, as always, but he was giving me his wicked smile.

"Do you know why my brother can see you, but not me?" He said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. It must be a real let-down that…"

"I don't care if he can see me or not. I prefer it that he doesn't. In fact, I'm curious to think that he can see me, I just don't let him. Much like what you're doing with your little tiff. But that's not exactly my point."

"Weren't you just saying…I thought you said he couldn't see you?"

"Allow me to start over then. Do you know why you haunt Fortuna Castle?"

"Because I'm an angry teenager out for revenge?"

Vergil looked away; he didn't talk for a long while. I knew I had made him angry, but I didn't care at the moment. I was more focused on Dante, I found him in the Library; he was wide awake, reading through another journal. He didn't seem too intrigued by it. Oh, and one more thing: Lady was curled up in his lap. Her rocket launcher was leaning against the wall.

**JOURNAL ENTRY#12**

_**Ezekiel's wife died.**_

_**The child survived, luckily. **_

_**I couldn't bear to lose this child.**_

_**Elijah, he named him.**_

_**Welcome to the world, Elijah.**_

_**Now you're the final drop of Sparda's blood.**_

Dante turned the page to read on, but felt Lady pushing against him as she yelled out and began to punch him wherever she could reach. Dante immediately stood up, and she fell with a _thud_.

"God dammit, Dante!" She screamed, "What the hell? Why was I on your lap, you sick pervert?"

Dante put the journal in his inner coat pocket, He put his hands up innocently, "Hey, you were coming on to me! I don't want to hear it!"

"I…what?" Lady called out, refusing to believe that she would ever come onto him. She began to shiver with the cold of Fortuna Castle. Dante nodded.

"I think that may have been why."

"That?"

Dante shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just…warmer than you. In any case, I can't believe that after ten years, you still can't stand the thought of my cooties."

Lady threw a book at him, "Bite me."

Dante shook his head and picked the book up from the ground, "You could be a little more respectful for literature."

Lady's eyes narrowed, "Since when were you such a bookworm?"

"Since it became relevant to understand the way this man's mind works. I doubt he's going to just give me the answers to what he's plotting. Especially since he's not going down easily." Dante cracked open the book, and found exactly what he was looking for.

**JOURNAL ENTRY# 13**

_**The Hell Gate. Standing so gloriously in the center of Fortuna, **_

_**remains sealed due to the bravery of Sparda himself.**_

_**But the time has come for history to repeat itself,**_

_**and for a new Savior to emerge. We found Yamato in two pieces in the**_

_**underwater remains of Mallet Island, along with shards of **_

_**the armor of the demon known as the Black Angel.**_

_**The Black Angel. Once known as Vergil. The Son of Sparda.**_

_**Rumor has it that there is another son.**_

_**In fact, the rumor goes that he was the one who killed the Black Angel. **_

_**Such a shame. Poor Yamato, in two pieces, the key to the Hell Gate.**_

_**Now how do I open it? Perhaps, if I could somehow fix the sword.**_

_**In the meantime, I wonder if I can…recreate the power of the Hell Gate.**_

"You bastard." Dante growled. Lady, who was gathering her guns, looked over at him, curious and worried, "So it was you. So that's why you have Vergil's sword. That's why all these Gates are around."

"Dante?" Lady said, carefully approaching him, "What's wrong?"

Dante did not answer; he flipped through the pages, through various notes of exactly how Agnus created the artificial gates, how he gave them a connection to the Underworld. But why?

And just what was the Savior?

Dante slammed the book shut and dropped it to the ground; he turned to Lady, who looked wary. He shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm fine, I'm just…thinking about what the hell is going on here."

Lady picked up the book and flipped through the pages, "Hell Gate. One of the key landmarks on this island. They're planning to open it up? Why?"

"…Like I said, I'm trying to figure out what's going on here. There has to be something in here that we're not seeing."

"Well, what could it be?" Lady said, looking around. She began to rummage through all of the books in there. Dante stopped her.

"It'll take too long, Lady, we may have to find that last piece at the source."

"The source? You mean…the madman from your ghost story?"

Dante nodded. "Get ready Lady. This could get messy."

Lady smirked, "I'm armed to my ass and I have a rocket launcher strapped to my back, I don't think this will be too hard."

Dante smiled. "Yeah…I guess we do have an upper hand here." He sighed heavily. "At least…I hope so."

Lady placed her hand on his shoulder, "Dante." She said. "Do you not want to do this? Don't tell me…that you're afraid."

"Of course I'm not afraid. I'm just a little cautious about how this whole thing's going to work. If it'll work, if we even get out of this alive."

"Don't worry, Dante, we'll get through this. You did it once already, didn't you?"

Dante had his eyes closed, wind blew through the library. Blood seeped through the crack on the walls and the floors, the moan echoed loudly in their ears as the blood wormed in front of them. It spelled out two terrifying words.

_**YOU PROMISED**_

"Promised?" Lady gasped, "Who promised what? What's going on, Dante?"

"…He's right. I promised." The haunting stopped. The blood dissolved into the floor. Dante clenched his fists. "I promised her. I'd kill him. I promised it."

"Kill the madman?"

"Yeah."

Dante's fighting spirit came back then. He thought of Kyrie, unaware that Agnus had her right where he wanted her. His imagination was her, holding her brother tight, the brother he promised not to kill. Dante pulled out his guns, he nodded at Lady, who pulled out her preferred gun, (a gun Dante recently got her for her birthday) a Desert Eagle.

"Lady. I want you to be careful; this man has no sympathy for anyone. Don't let him catch you."

"Please, Dante. You know how stubborn I am when it comes to men. Now which way are we going?"

Dante pointed to the floor. "Down. Way down."

They left the library, Dante leading the way, they ran out with guns blazing as Basilisks and Scarecrows alike attacked them. I watched, and I found myself thinking about how easily a promise can be broken.

Dante led her to the large canvas of Sanctus in the top floor of the Grand Hall. Lady asked him if he did it, to which Dante denied, but he admitted to shooting a smaller portrait in one of the hallways. Cautiously, they walked down the stairs. It was there that they saw the cages.

People were inside, grabbing the bars and whimpering, dim lights barely showed their faces. Lady gasped, Dante bit his lip. The people moaned for them to leave. No one will ever come out. More words were written in blood on the wall closest to Dante.

_**KILL THEM, SAVE THEM**_

He gulped, he looked at the miserable people inside, he could see them more clearly than Lady could. He could count their ribs, smell their shit, hear their hearts pounding. He began to sweat, he lifted his gun, Lady grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"…Kill them, save them." He replied weakly, and pulled the trigger.

One down.

Seven more to go.

Every time he pulled the trigger, he felt himself pulling on his heart. As they dropped to the ground, something within him broke. Lady looked away. Finally, they were all dead. It was time to move on.

Through the door, down another hallway, loaded with various mechanisms, there was the large hole Dante had fallen through, he could even see the large hole from the thin dirt above them.

"Down?" Lady said, Dante nodded. She climbed on his back, knowing that he could jump down there without hurting himself. "We tell no one about this, okay?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Do me one thing, and please don't scream. If he's here, you'll be a big giveaway." Lady nodded, and he jumped. She pressed her face into the back of his coat as the wind rushed through them, her hair flipped about.

Dante landed loudly, not like he could defy science, but as long as Lady wasn't screaming the whole way through, he was fine. He took in a deep breath of air. Clean. Looking down, he saw the big fan below them was turning, and the ceiling was not closed up. This was a good sign. Agnus must have turned the poison off.

Dante remembered the door to his right. Maybe a little too well. Looking at it, he could hear screams echoing in his mind. He shook the memory away and beckoned for Lady to come. Opening the door, there were more Basilisks and another one of Agnus' experiments, the Cutlass. A fish combined with a sword. It had no reason to breathe under water, and cut through damn near anything.

Dante remembered the fish, he pulled out his shotgun. Lady, her Riot Gun. The shooting began until they were all dead. Lady had a few cuts and some burns, but she assured Dante that she was fine, and the two of them kept going.

Dante tried to hide it, but his hands were shaking. He was worried about what would happen next, even though he knew he shouldn't worry about it so much. Lady was well equipped.

No one argues with a woman who carries around a rocket launcher.

The final door opened to the containment room. Dante saw the large window, shattered. He led Lady over to it and helped her up before climbing up himself. Lady looked around, she saw the tube.

"Is that…" She gasped, "Isn't that…_his_?"

"Yeah." Dante frowned, he examined the room. Agnus had cleaned it since the last time, but he wasn't in sight. Dante took a moment to look around, he saw the large steel door with a narrow barred window. His curiosity got the better of him, and he looked inside.

That was when he saw the real Ghost of Fortuna, A boy, bare-chested, banged on the wall on the other side of the room. Blood was all over him, it stained his perfectly white hair as he screamed. He cried. He turned to Dante, his eyes were piercing as he stormed over to Dante, on the other side of the door.

"Why are you doing this?" He growled. Dante gasped, Lady looked over at him. She tried to ask him if he was ok, but he ran off. He opened the door and began to throw up, it closed behind him.

Lady looked into the same room, and could only see some blood. No ghost. She was confused, but shrugged as she continued to look around. She was alone. In Agnus' lab. The perfect recipe for danger.

The clock ticked, it was time for Agnus' shift in his lab. He entered, not aware of what was to come. He was still tired as he lumbered in. When he saw Lady, her back was turned to him, all he could see were those white garments, and that beautiful black hair, flowing down. He took no note of the guns, he was too shocked.

"Kalina Ann?" He said, choking on his words.

Lady turned around abruptly, she saw him then, the large man approaching her. He smiled, a shocked kind of smile, and said it again, "Kalina? Is that you?" He approached her, and it was not alright with Lady, as she pulled her nearest handgun on him.

"Take one more step and I swear it will be your last." She threatened. Her mind clicked and immediately told her that this was the madman Dante had warned her about. The only problem was that Dante was elsewhere, cleaning out his stomach.

Agnus glared at her, Kalina Ann or not, he didn't like being held at gunpoint. He dove for her, grabbing her hands. He didn't care who she looked like. Kalina was a whore, anyway. However, his plan of grabbing Lady didn't work as well as he would have hoped. He never dealt with a woman who could fight back. And trust me, Lady fought _hard._ She kicked him in the stomach with her high heels. He released her arms and staggered backwards.

"Your eyes…" He snarled, "You aren't Kalina. You're her…that whore's bastard daughter!"

Lady kicked Agnus again, "Pardon me, but I don't take kindly to assholes like you calling my mother a whore."

Agnus attempted to reason, "No…your mother…she left me so long ago, no reason. My own wife! All I did was love her! What did I ever do wrong?"

"I would have dumped your ugly ass, too!" Lady snapped. Agnus closed in on her.

"You don't know how it pains me. You could have been mine! You could have been my daughter! You could have had my eyes!"

"I don't want your eyes!" Lady screamed as he got closer to her. She was ready to pull the trigger, but Agnus grabbed her again, she pulled the trigger alright, but it only shot upwards. Agnus held her arm and her throat. She grabbed him and tried to kick him again.

"So…identical to her." Agnus mumbled, "Except for those damn eyes. His eyes." He gave a smile, his smile that was never a good sign for anyone, "Who says you need eyes anyway?" He pushed her against the wall. His hands grabbed her face, Lady brought her arms up to defend herself as his thumbs closed in on her. Closer and closer, no matter how hard she pushed against him. "You can live without eyes!" He whispered to himself.

The door below them slammed hard on the wall as Dante kicked it open, Agnus lost his focus and looked down at him in shock. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to assault a lady?" Dante snapped.

Agnus glared, he threw the woman on the ground, "You're back, I see." He growled, walking closer to him, "And here I thought you'd be smart enough to stay away. Do tell me, by what means of stupidity brought you back?"

Dante threw his arms out, "You're right, I guess I am a little stupid for coming back here. But trust me, this time I've come back with a purpose."

"Purpose?" Agnus laughed, "So you've reconsidered my offer?"

Dante smirked, "Of course I have, I just have one condition…You go to hell first."

Agnus laughed at Dante, "I'm sure you truly prepared yourself for this. Bringing yet another woman who will only end up being dead weight." He smirked at him, "Speaking of dead weight, thank you for delivering Kyrie to me. I was a little shocked when she showed up but the whole matter has been resolved. She's working for me now."

"What?" Dante growled, "What did you do to her?"

"What did I do? Once again, you failed and you sent her home. Straight to me. Where I am strongly trusted among the people. Even His Holiness himself! Oh, and by the way, I just thought you'd want to know that Kyrie misses you. She drew a picture. She must love you. Too bad you can't return the feeling."

**DANTE'S REACTION**

**He was terrified for her.**

**He wanted to be there for her.**

**What he really wanted, though, was to love her.**

**But he knew he couldn't, and it tore him apart, knowing  
how she must have felt for him. However, with every word  
said, the more and more his reason to kill Agnus rose.**

Lady was listening as she lifted herself up. She silently slid behind Agnus and pulled out her Riot Gun. As Agnus laughed at Dante's suddenly pained face, she cleared her throat. The lab went silent. Agnus turned around and noticed the shotgun in her hands.

"Three minutes of listening to you and I've already concluded that you're a pig."

Agnus' eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?" He snarled.

Lady pulled the trigger, blowing against Agnus' stomach as he flew backwards, "You heard me. P-I-G." She stood over him, "And the last person who referred to me as dead weight is now dead meat."

"Is that right?" He smiled.

"Lady, move!" Dante yelled as he made his way up to them. Agnus knocked Lady down as he kicked her foot. She toppled over and fell backwards, she watched as his gun wound began to heal. He stood and turned the tables as he stood over her. Lady swore under her breath as she reached for another gun.

Dante tackled Agnus to the ground, he pushed him away as he gained his own balance, he looked at Lady and helped her to her feet. She took in a deep breath, "He's just like him, isn't he?" She said.

"Very much." Dante replied, "Only he turned himself into a demon by means of science, not sacrificial sorcery."

Agnus chuckled, "I do hope you two aren't putting me on the same level as that idiot, Arkham, are you?" He stood and snickered at them, Dante and Lady both pulled out their guns. "Enough with your stupid firearms, they won't do any good."

Dante laughed as well, "You're right, it's a disgrace to you people of the Order to use guns, isn't it? Maybe we should go down a notch." He put his guns back and pulled out his sword. "This makes things a little more interesting, doesn't it?"

Agnus smiled, he pulled a lever. Through the walls several large objects began to fly around, they spread their metallic wings and screeched at Lady and Dante. One flew into Agnus' hand and folded into a large sword.

The Gladius. Bird demons infused with a sword. They were Agnus' personal favorites.

"Lady, take care of the birds!" Dante called, "I'll take care of him!"

Lady jumped down to the lower room with her Riot Gun in hand, (she wasn't using her rocket launcher because it was too small of a room, therefore, too much of a risk) and began to shoot the birds. When she made a perfect shot, they would fold into a sword and land on the floor, giving her a chance to destroy them. Her main concern was making sure that they didn't get in Dante's way as he fought against Agnus.

Agnus had the upper hand in size. His sword was much wider than Dante's, and he himself was larger than Dante. But this gave Dante an advantage in agility, if anything. Agnus knew how to use a sword, he spent a lot of his moments training with them, as he was the main manufacturer of the Holy Knights standard sword.

**JUST A SMALL INSIGHT**

**Don't be fooled. Agnus is most definitely not a  
political advisor. Sanctus had him by his side  
because they were partners. It was simply an  
excuse to get him acquainted with Credo.**

**Agnus **_**was**_** a doctor, though, everyone knew  
that. No one ever really questioned where  
their swords came from, though.**

Agnus and Dante clashed metal while Lady kept the Gladius at bay, there was blood, oh yes, there was a lot of blood. Lady was bleeding from the cuts she was receiving from the times she wasn't exactly fast enough to avoid the flying swords. Dante and Agnus were bleeding from the cuts they were giving each other, but they were minor cuts that healed almost immediately.

It annoyed them both, to say the least. Agnus, though, had an idea. He released his sword, and it flew right for Dante. He then ran around his lab, looking through drawers until he found the syringe he was looking for. Dante swatted the bird away, but it chased him and continued to slash at him, it was like he was fighting an invisible swordsman.

Agnus approached him again, his hands behind his back, he smirked at Dante, who swatted the bird away one last time, he lunged for Agnus, but he was sneaky. Before Dante could comprehend, feeling only the pinch in his neck, Agnus had the syringe in him, he dropped it as the glass shattered to the ground.

Dante fell to his knees, he glared at Agnus, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"…I'm so sorry Dante, but your regenerative ability was just getting on my nerves. It'll be so much easier to subdue you when you can't heal from your wounds."

Lady was shooting the birds, but she heard the whole thing, for one split second, she pulled out her Desert Eagle, and she shot Agnus in the leg, then returned to her duty. Agnus doubled over for a second, one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to heal fast from a bullet wound, at least, not as fast as he would have hoped. Dante was able to stand up first, he kicked Agnus in the face. He drew his sword.

Just once to his heart, his non-existent heart. Maybe a few times to make sure, maybe a few bullets in his face. And it'll all be over. It will be over and we will be free. Kyrie will be able to sleep at night, Fortuna will have its Savior. Then the Hell Gates. Destroy them all. Then this castle.

I would love to tell you. Love to tell you that it was the end. That Dante stuck his sword into Agnus again and again and again until the bastard was good and dead. But, as cruel fate would have it, that was not what happened. Instead, just as Dante was about to impale him, it would be appropriate to say that Agnus cheated, and changed to his Angelo form immediately and shoved Dante back.

Dante flew across the lab and smacked against the wall. He cried out, not exactly used to pain like this. Without his ability to regenerate, he was trapped, he only had his strength to rely on. That, and his devil form, but that was used in emergencies only.

Agnus laughed as he approached Dante, he reverted to his human form. "You're such an idiot, Dante. Look at what you've brought yourself to. Why didn't you just give up the first time?"

"…Why him?" Dante said, slowly rising, "Why him? Why didn't you just kidnap me from my home and take me? I've seen plenty of shit in this world. He still had so much…" He pounced on Agnus and tackled him to the ground, blood was dripping on his face as Dante yelled, "HE WAS ONLY SEVENTEEN, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Agnus pushed Dante off him, he toppled to the ground as Agnus brushed himself off. He spoke nonchalantly, not even looking at Dante as he was glared at, "You can't possibly tell me that you're doing this all in the name of some boy you never even met."

"Of course I've met him. I've met him plenty of times."

Agnus scoffed, "What? Did Kyrie's love story touch you so much?"

It was Dante's turn to laugh, "You don't get it, do you?" He said, "I see him. I see Nero's spirit."

"…What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet! Did you really think that you could kill so many times without some means of karma coming to bite you in the ass? Look around. This castle's haunted, and it became haunted the second you killed him. The Ghost of Fortuna's real, his name is Nero, and he's after you." Dante lifted himself to his feet, he slowly approached Agnus, "And he will not rest. Not until you're good and dead."

Agnus simply stared at Dante, he crossed his arms, you could tell that Agnus was not the type of person who liked to listen to bullshit speeches about justice and karma. But for the moment in time, he'd let Dante speak as much as he liked.

Dante watched him, he held his sword firmly in his hand, he stumbled a little bit. "And I'm here…I'm here to finish you-"

**AN INTERRUPTION  
As Dante spoke, Agnus smiled. Dante was quickly cut  
short as a lance drove through him. **

**Only this time was much different.**

**This time Dante's regeneration was nullified.**

Another Bianco Angelo. Another test subject. The Son of Sparda.

Lady watched as Dante fell to the floor, blood gushed from his chest. He was on his hands and knees, Agnus stood over him, she could hear his cruel laugh echoing through the walls of the lab.

For Lady, it was time to pull out the big guns. She grabbed that rocket launcher strapped on her back, she aimed upwards, and she fired. Sparks flew, dust rose, the lab was loud with fire. Dante coughed a few times before he felt small hands wrap around his torso and attempt to hoist him up. He stood with great difficulty, but he could still see better than Lady.

He saw that the blast had opened a small hole in the lab, where he and Kyrie escaped last time before he blocked it off. He nudged Lady over there and told her to dig her way out. He'd be right back. He had one more thing to do.

He ran to the tube, the tube encasing his brother's sword. Agnus lifted himself from a shuffle of debris. He glared at Dante, then noticed he was right next to his prized possession. He gasped, and tried to protest, but Dante bore his middle finger before breaking the glass tube. He reached in, he tried to grab the two pieces, but the soul contained rejected him. It pushed him away.

Dante clutched the sword's fragments, cutting open his palms. Slicing them. Blood slithered down his arms and down the sword. Until with one final refusal, the soul within forcefully pushed Dante back. Lady grabbed him and nearly dragged him out of there.

Agnus screamed and followed after them. They couldn't go far. Dante was too injured, that woman couldn't possibly carry him around. They were trapped with nowhere to go.

Though that wasn't exactly the case. Dante was limping, that was for sure, but he knew better. He knew that it was time for him to get out of the castle, once and for all. He couldn't come back now. Lady was staring at the waterfall, she pointed at it.

"There, we'll go past that waterfall!"

"No, that's a wrong turn, Lady." Dante said, "There's a different option."

"What different option? Dante, we have to go! Shit! He's coming!"

Agnus was making his way over to them, he was smiling his cruel smile. "I've got you now, Son of Sparda, and Kalina's little bitch of a daughter. This is it, Dante. This is it."

Dante shook his head, he grabbed Lady by the waist. He took another step back. "Not yet." He whispered. His body began to transform, Lady gave a small shriek as Dante lifted off the ground, slowly, then quickly diving for the murky, ash-filled sky. Agnus yelled, he followed them.

The Devil, the Angel, and the Lady. Together streaking across the sky. Truly a terrifying sight.

Agnus was so close to reaching them, but Lady was tricky, he hadn't noticed that the rocket launcher was still in her hands, not until the moment came that she aimed for him, midair.

"Burn in hell." She snarled. She pulled the trigger, the missile fired, and Agnus plummeted down to Fortuna Castle with it. She and Dante both watched as the explosion triggered on the surface, but Dante had little time, and he continued to fly until they reached Ferrum Hills.

Dante staggered as he reverted to his human form, Lady sat down next to him, she looked at his wound. "Do you think you're going to make it?" She whispered. To her relief, Dante nodded.

"He only stopped my regeneration, it should come back soon, but right now, I need to take it easy…"

They both sighed, They looked up at the starry sky. Lady elbowed Dante lightly and pointed up. "Look," she said, "A meteor shower. Something must have gone right."

Dante and Lady watched the stars as they fell beautifully out of the sky. "I wonder…" Dante said, "If those are all the souls we've saved." Silently, he whispered to himself, "Nero…I hope I made everything right for you…"

"Did you say something?" Lady said, hearing his faint mumbles. Dante denied.

"I was just mumbling, because I'm in a lot of pain…"

Lady was silent, before speaking again. "That man…he was my stepfather…I don't think my mother divorced him before she high-tailed it out of here." She gave a sigh, "Cinderella can kiss my ass."

Dante gave a small chuckle.

They looked at the sky.

The stars fell at their feet. The world turned.


	30. Chapter 30

Kyrie saw the meteor shower as well. She wanted to wake Credo or Gloria to this wondrous sight. But unfortunately, Agnus locked her in her room again. She put her hand up to the window and felt the cold spread through her palm. She shed a single tear. She thought of Dante, she thought of me. She opened her window and prayed to Sparda.

This had to be the end, right? Look at all the souls! Nero's with them too, right? Dante? Did you do it? You kept your promise? When tomorrow comes, will people be panicked to see that Agnus is missing? Or better yet, will they be in absolute shock when they see his cold dead body? Will it all be over? Dante? Sparda? Nero?

Is anyone there? Can you hear me?

Kyrie stared out of her window as the cold air whipped her face and flipped her hair all in disarray. She held a piece of paper in her hand: A small letter that she knew she would never send. It would never reach him, no matter what she tried, it saddened her, but it let her spill her heart out to _someone_ at least.

**A LETTER NEVER TO BE READ**

_**Dante,  
I know you will never get this message, but I at least wanted to try.  
I want to let you know that I made it. And I want you to know, that I wish  
I never came back. **_

_**He's here, Dante. Agnus is here, and this time, you're not with me.  
I'm scared, Dante. I wish you were here, but you're not. I want you by my side.  
I want to hear your voice, I want to see you again.**_

_**Dante, I am so scared. And I know it sounds silly, but I want Nero here.**_

_**I saw him in Fortuna Castle, I know I did.  
Because I saw him twice…no, three times! Once when I was at the gates of the castle,  
Next in the mirror of that bedroom, (Which I assume now is Agnus' room),  
and last, when you were taking me away. It wasn't like the other two times, when I actually saw his face.  
He was fighting, I could hear him screaming.  
Something about ten months. Something about being stuck.  
Oh yeah, and that armor that was protecting us from him, I think that was Nero too.  
I heard him whisper my name. I know I did, he was looking right at me, and Agnus called him Nero.**_

_**Dante, do you think it's true? It must be!**_

…_**Nero's my guardian angel, isn't he?**_

_**He doesn't want his killer to get me.**_

_**Dante. Please. Hurry…I don't want to rush you, but I don't know how long  
I can last here, he's holding Credo and Gloria hostage. I'm scared,  
I'm going to be working for him. He's taught me about some medicine  
and treating people. But I believe my time is running out.**_

_**So please…**_

It ran off there, where she dropped everything and sobbed into the paper, it was soaked by her tears. It was now crinkly in her hands. The wind still blew, she folded that letter up-and she tore it to pieces. She let the wind carry them far away into the forest and into the sea.

It pains me.

If they were really souls, they'd be flying up, towards Heaven. Not away from it.

It's not over, it's far from over.

I'm sorry.

Agnus did not die when he was hit. No, he got out of the way just in time, actually. He was mad, though, he was yelling and screaming, I was screaming too. The castle shook with me. He stormed all the way back to Headquarters. He was quiet there, when he made it to his room, he stared at the clock. He decided to take a few hours of sleep. He probably wouldn't be in a better mood, but at least he'd give himself some time to rest, especially with the shit he'd been through.

He could not believe that the Son of Sparda had escaped him twice.

I couldn't believe that he wasn't dead yet. He should have been dead, He deserved to die.

I watch Kyrie as she sleeps, her face is beautiful as I kneel down and give her a simple attempt to kiss her goodnight. I whisper in her ear: "I love you". Simple, just that. As I hope that it somehow reaches her, I feel something, something pulling on me.

I was passing on, at long last.

But the fight wasn't over yet! Agnus wasn't dead! I hadn't been avenged yet!

I scream out her name as I'm pulled away. Kyrie's eyes open, her head rises, she shivers as she looks around, frightened, but…happy.

Had she heard me, this one last time? Did she see me one last time?

She holds her hands up to her chest and takes in a deep breath.

I open my eyes, I'm shocked to see that I am not in Heaven, but back in Fortuna Castle. But something was different.

Vergil stares at me. For the first time in so long, I feel pain. Like someone has punched me in the stomach. I see Yamato, shuddering in two pieces. They dance towards each other. Like magnets.

Another punch. I'm on the ground. I feel heavy. I have that urge, no, that _need_. To breathe. I then realize that it's the weight of my body holding me down. I gasp for air, I feel something on my arm.

Yamato. It's in my hands. It is whole. Dissolving into my body. I stare at the ceiling.

"Why do you watch? Why are you here? Why can a terrorist see you? Why do you haunt Fortuna Castle? You've asked so many questions. I think it's time you deserved your answer…"

I can see Vergil smiling triumphantly as he looks down at me, he speaks. "It's because you push against it, Nero. You pushed against the border that separated living from dead. You refused to leave."

Vergil then disappears. He merges with me, my soul, into my body. I close my eyes. I let the realization wash over me I let myself go over all of the things I had seen in death…And I let them go.

It is time.

So there you have it. I have told you everything I could: The story of a devil, a choirgirl, and a ghost. However you want to see them.

You have seen the world through the eyes of a dead boy longing for salvation.

My name is Nero. My name means black, but my soul is white.

I leave the story in your hands now.

_**Part II Coming Soon,**_

_**PM me any questions or comments that you may have.**_

_**-TD**_


End file.
